Every Time We Touch
by 0fficials3xcs3xc
Summary: Major events are going to occur in Konohagakure. These events will effect the lives of three shinobi forever. One a loyalist, the second an extremist, the third is dedicated. It is written that the three have intertwining destinies. but not all is fair in the shinobi world. ItachixNarukoxSauke.Main pairing will end up to be FemNaruxSasu. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
><strong>**Hello everyone! Hope you have had happy holidays. This is my first Naruko fanfic. Well I wanted to give a crack at this. It's not canon what's so ever. It's AU. **

**Summary. **

**Naruko was raised by Tsunade her paternal grandmother, while her two brothers were raised with Kushina her mother. Minato is Hokage and is divorced from Kushina. He wants to protect his children from harm so no one knows about him having children. He associates with his children, just not as a father should. That doesn't mean he doesn't love them. He wants to protect them. The children consists of Kyuubi the oldest, Naruko and Naruto twins. Naruko older by three minutes. Naruko has been trained since the age of four in the ways of the ninja. Naruto not so much. Naruko goes to live with her mother to get her Headband. Naruko wants to become the first lady Hokage and won't let anyone stand in her way. Sasuke wants to prove he is better than his brother Itachi, but catches a new rival in a certain blonde haired girl. Well let's just say havoc will be in play. =]**

** Well I tried to give a detailed summary so no confusion arises. Any questions please leave it in a review and I will more than gladly answer it. I am new at this genre but the bunnies for this story have been there for a while. As well as the passion to write it. If I am wrong in anything please correct me constructively. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own NARUTO, I wish I did than I will be rich. =]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Every time we touch.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preface:<br>**

**Naruko **

_**I tried breathing, but it was hard. My brows were drenched with sweat and my lids were tearing. **_

_**My heart was pounding and I felt like it was going to burst out my chest. I gave my decision much thought. **_

_**I knew I wasn't alone in it. **_

_**Though… I felt very alone. **_

"_**Shit! You can't die on me keep breathing." A rasped voice said. Heavy hands were pressed against my chest trying to pump in some oxygen to keep my heart going. **_

"_**Come on! You can't leave me like this!" tears I was very aware of were falling on my face. I had never seen a man cry before, especially the man who was trying to save my life. **_

_**It was utterly impossible for him to cry.**_

_**I felt my eyes give out as I was starting to become consumed by darkness. I knew my decision had been falling on deaf ears. But I had to do what I had to do. **_

_**It wasn't about me anymore, it wasn't about him. **_

_**It was about the new life, the next generation that I would give it all up. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: <strong>Naruko Namikaze? I mean Naruko Uzumaki!<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko: 4 years old.<strong>

Today was the first day. I was so excited. Father said everything was going to run smooth. I held him to it as my eyes shone brightly.

Today was the first day my training would start. Grandma and Grandpa were opposed to the idea of their little princess wanting to become a ninja. She was too cute to get a scratch on her, plus she was too precious.

I knew I wasn't into playing with neither dolls nor things of the girly nature. I was too rough. Father said I would soon go see Mama for my yearly visit. I would get to see Naruto and Kyuubi too.

I was so excited. I wanted to be just like daddy. He was a ninja from what he told me. Though him and mama's relationship ended I wasn't so sure why. He had a lot of other things to worry about, running the city as Hokage.

I didn't spend much time with father. I divided my time between being with Mama, Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya. It was a full time job even as a kid.

I had been training with father very hard I knew that much. I knew he was trying to hold back though.

* * *

><p>..==..==..==..==..==..==..<p>

**Naruko: 12 years old**

Soon school would come and I would start the Academy with Naruto were Mama lived. I was excited.

"Mama!" I yelled as Grandma brought me over to Mama's house.

"Naruko!" my mother excitedly said as she came over and gave me a hug. "Baby!, How are you? Has your father taken good care of you?" My mother Kushina asked. I nodded my head with a smile. My mother gave my Grandma a hug.

"You know Minato, but she was on her best care." Grandma winked at me with a smile. "Where are the other Brats?" Grandma asked.

"Kyuubi off god knows where, and Naruto is out back playing with his little friend." Mama said.

"Naruko why don't you go join them while I talk with your Mama." Grandma said with her smile and I nodded.

I walked towards the back yard and saw my brother playing ninja with a little kid. I shook my head looking at the spectacle.

"Who's the girl?" Konohamaru asked.

"My sister!" Naruto said animated. He was a ball of enthusiasm. I was more calm and collected.

"You have a sister?" the young boy asked.

"Twin sister." He answered the young boy.

"I thought you were an only child?" he asked

"Nope. I have a brother and a twin who lives with my Grandparents." Naruto said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"She is beautiful!" Konohamaru said, while his eyes had hearts and tears streaming down.

"Who's the sniveling brat?" I asked.

"A friend of mine," Naruto said sheepishly.

"My name is Konohamaru, but you can call me love!"He said with the same heart stricken gaze.

"Pleasure, I am Naruko!" I said a little confused. Why didn't my brother have friends his own age?

I wondered that.

"The pleasure is mines. I am the grandson of the third Hokage! So we have something in common!" he blabbed.

"You told him about Dad? It's supposed to be hushed for our safety you bone head!" I knocked Naruto in the head.

"He only knows because he is my best friend. Plus Hello earth to Naruko he is the grandson of the third Hokage, therefore he knows these things. Duh!" Naruto said trying to make me feel stupid.

I felt the vein on my forehead pop. I was getting ill tempered. Though I was normally calm and collected, Naruto knew how to push my buttons. Then he wouldn't know how to face my wrath.

"I will be Hokage one day! Just like Dad!" Naruto said with his dream ridden look.

"Dream on little brother! I will be the first Lady Hokage."I said with a dignified smile.

"You'll have to fight me!" Naruto blabbed.

"Game on!" I said with a determined look.

Before we could even start our fight Mama and Grandma peered through the back door.

"Naruto, Naruko, come inside!" Mama said.

"Well I have to get going because none of you chumps are going to beat me at being Hokage." Konohamaru said as he ran off.

Naruto and I walked inside the house. Waiting to see what Mama had to say.

"Yes Mama!" I said in my decent tone.

"Grandma is leaving so you should say goodbye." Mama said with her sweet tone. Hard to believe the stories I heard about Mama, I heard she was one tough cookie and hard headed at that.

"Bye my brats! I'll come visit soon." She said as she kissed the top of my head and then Naruto.

"We'll be waiting grandma!" Naruto and I said in unison.

I could barely sleep the night. I wasn't used to sleeping in my Mother's house. I don't think I ever could get used to it. I had my father in mind. It was never displayed on full that he had children. Not to mention three. We were hidden under the eye for protection issues.

I understood completely. I don't think neither Naruto nor Kyuubi did. Kyuubi was never home he was the older product of Mama's and Father's initial love after they married. He was always out somewhere wrecking havoc. I was scared one day he would go rouge and I would never see him again.

Naruto was naïve. I knew it hurt him for father's need to hide us. He took it as rejection from fathers stand view. I didn't blame him. Dad needed to protect the people of Konoha. So he protected what is the most precious to him which is his children. I got that, I don't think Naruto did.

Even though I spent time with my Father, I didn't really spend time with him. But I spent more time with Grandma than anything. I lived with her. People believed I was Tsunade's daughter. It was uncanny how they believed it. But I was Minato and Kushina's daughter. Dad had a major role on the blonde hair. The only person who didn't get dad's hair was Kyuubi he had moms red hair.

I had love, but I was yet alone.

* * *

><p>My alarm went off and I shot out of bed like a bullet. I went to the bathroom and showered, brushed my teeth, did my hair and was in my room getting dressed.<p>

When I went downstairs mom was making breakfast while Naruto was still asleep.

"Baby would you wake your brother for me?" Mama asked and I nodded my head yes and went to wake the knuckle head.

I walked up the stairs to see the twerp in full blown sleep mode. He snored pretty loud and I couldn't help, but hold my breath before letting out the large yell.

"WAKE UP KNUCKLE HEAD!" I yelled. That was sure to wake him up. He did faltering and then falling to the ground. It was almost a shame, but I sniggered at his face full of tears at the rude awakening.

"I am up!" he said full of animosity. "You didn't need to wake me up like that Naruko!" He said mad. I brushed him off and went downstairs.

I ate an apple and some orange juice. I wasn't big on breakfast. Not like Naruto was anyway. His appetite exceeded mine by a million. Maybe it was because he is greedy.

* * *

><p>We walked to school and I was a little skeptic to walk to school with my little brother. We were late to school anyway. No thanks to my little bro, who insisted on having a full meal.<p>

He walked in to his class and I went to get my paper work straight which would make me even later to class. I was told what room I would be in and I smiled as I took the directions.

I walked down the hallway and opened the knob of the room number I was assigned. As expected I got the much awaited gasps from the people who didn't know me. My inner core hated the being the new girl. I mostly wanted to be the person who blended in. I hated sticking out; because mainly where I went I stuck out more than a sore thumb.

"Ah you must be the new student." A guy greeted me with a smile. He had a cut above his nose. "I am Iruka sensei." He smiled.

"Naruko Namikaze." I said under my breath barely audible. I forgot I wasn't supposed to use my real alias.

"Speak up I didn't get that." Iruka sensei pressed.

"Naruko Uzumaki!" I said a little louder than I should have. Hearing the last name earned more gasps as they turned to look at my brother. He had a smug look on his face to know his big sister by three minutes was in his class.

"I didn't know Naruto had a sister." Iruka said just as surprised. I felt my face burn crimson. "You may sit next to Miss Haruno. Miss Haruno please raise your hand." A pink haired girl raised her hand. She looked just as surprised that Naruto had a sister.

"Well the final exam is coming soon. Though I am sure you're in the right place Miss Uzumaki." Iruka sensei said with a smile.

He babbled about the final exam. I was already ahead of these boobs. I was sure of it. I had been trained by the age of four jutsu's. Father only trained me when he could, but the rest of the training was from Grandma. She made sure I was skilled and could control my chakra. According to her I had no problem I was a pro. All I needed was the stupid head band just to confirm it.

"We are going to go over what is needed for the final exam." Iruka went on. "Miss Uzumaki please can you show us a clone Jutsu?" Iruka sensei asked.

I hated being in public. I hated having to go up front for public eye. I needed to earn my head band though.

I walked to the front of the room and did the appropriate hand single to do the stupid clone. Though in my case I was so used to doing hundreds I went overboard. I mastered the clone Jutsu when I was four. Grandma made me do various just to strengthen Chakra flow.

Fifty clones appeared. I was so embarrassed because I hated showing my strength.

All stared with gasps even so my kid brother. Except for one kid sitting next to said knuckle head brother. He had his arms crossed and didn't look quite impressed. It infuriated me. I had worked hard. Why did it bother me? I didn't need to prove anything to him.

"Very nice!" Iruka said impressed. I dispersed said clones. "I see why you were highly recommended." Iruka sensei said with pure delight.

"Naruto you're turn." Iruka sensei said with a tone of agitation. I had never seen my brother practice Jutsu's nor even apply himself.

When I sat back down at my seat the Haruno girl spoke.

"That was amazing! Are you really related to Naruto?" she asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately." I replied.

Naruto went up.

"Naruto make yourself look like me. " Iruka said.

Naruto did the hand signals and his Jutsu came out all wrong. His Iruka sensei looked all wrong. I face palmed myself. I didn't want to have to baby sit him. It wasn't in my job description to be Naruto's teacher.

"Naruto!" Iruka sensei scolded him.

Naruto turned back into himself and laughed his signature foxy grin. Now I saw it my brother was the class clown. I was surprised mama hadn't taught him chakra control, not even something as easy as a clone Jutsu.

The class ended and the final was soon. I didn't need the class fundamentals since I had done them already; plus having your father as the Hokage does give special treatment, even if the village people don't know it.

Father had gotten some arrangements so I could enter this late in the year. He had no doubt that I was exceptional and wouldn't need to catch up; Though Grandma was skeptic on letting me go. That was the true delay.

* * *

><p>As class was out I saw my little brother sitting on the swing. I felt some kind of emotion I wasn't heartless and he was my brother after all.<p>

I walked over to where he was. I crouched down and gave him a smile.

"What do you want Naruko?" he said solemnly. "Are you going to rub your skill in my face?" he said with a hint of jealousy. Naruto was Jealous of me?

"No I wasn't." I said with wide shocked eyes. "Naruto you're my little brother and I love you. If you want I can teach you the Jutsu's before the Final. I wouldn't want to graduate without my little brother." I said with a smile.

I know I had said I didn't want to be a babysitter nor a teacher, but Naruto's face made me change my mind. His eyes turned up to look at me with hope as he gave me a hug that knocked me flat on my back.

There goes my image as far as public affection.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura <strong>

"You think that Naruko girl is going to give us problems?" Ino asked.

"I don't know she does look strong with that one little trick she pulled with the Clone Jutsu." I added. I didn't need any more competition with my Sasuke-kun.

Though the girl didn't show any interest in him, maybe she was just as weird as her idiot brother. She did upstage him though. This I had a feeling was going to be interesting.

"Well you know we are rivals. So we might as well join forces if she gives us problems." Ino added in her a-matter- a- fact tone.

"Sure I could agree to that only and if she gives us trouble with Sasuke-kun." I said as I looked at my nails. "Other than that I refuse to be associated with you." I said as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Agreed. I wouldn't want to catch whatever that is crawling in your hair." Ino pig sneered.

I shook my head just to find there was nothing there. In that moment when my hair was a mess Sasuke passed.

"Hello Sasuke!" Ino shouted in her obnoxious voice. My face was crimson because my hair was a mess when Sasuke passed.

He ignored her and he didn't even look our way. I was upset yet relieved.

"Look! Isn't that Naruko over there? How lame she is hanging with her loser brother." Ino pig said as she pointed at a sad looking Naruto and Naruko sympathizing.

I didn't know what kind of relationship they had but she didn't quite seem fond of him in class today. I wonder where she truly came from. It's like one minute Naruto is an only child and now he has a twin sister? That sounded so odd.

"It's a little odd don't you think? She just came out of nowhere." I said my thoughts out loud.

"I feel you, she is too pretty too." Ino pig added.

The girl wasn't ugly. She looked like she could be a super model. I don't think her job description was meant to even be a ninja. I was curious to know about her. I knew nothing of Naruto. I just knew of his mother, I didn't know her name and they lived on the edge of town, far out of the way.

I had a curious feeling that I needed to investigate. Naruto had no friends. He didn't socialize with people, or when he did he was being a prankster. I wondered about Naruko though. She was too pretty, and her chakra control was phenomenal.

I had to get to the bottom of this.

Some snooping would need to be applied.

~~~…~~~….~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

Who was she?

She came out of nowhere.

She upstaged me. Who gave her that right?

I was heading home. It was bad enough people rubbed Itachi's brilliance in my face. He was the prodigy child, everyone compared me to him.

'Oh isn't Itachi such a wonderful boy. Sasuke I am sure you can catch up to Itachi one day.'

That's all I heard. I will surpass him if my name isn't Sasuke Uchiha.

The Uchiha family name was a proud one to hold. I was proud to be one and I would bring that pride to the Uchiha clan.

This girl, this blonde girl; she shares a last name with the class idiot. The resemblance is there only by the mere blonde hair and blue eyes.

Why are they so different?

How is it possible for her to upstage me?

Her chakra control I'll give it to her it's uncanny. But maybe that's all it is, just very well executed chakra control.

I had no way of knowing what her fighting and physical capabilities were.

Why was I thinking so much of the stupid dobe's sister?

I never thought about a girl, and I was well aware of the fan club. Well the older girls in town had registered a, (we love Itachi club) and it irritated me. Even in fan clubs his was greater.

I would surpass him even if it cost me my last breath. I would become a better shinobi than Itachi. I would bring great fame to the Uchiha name.

I couldn't get these two people off my brain. It was this stupid blonde girl and Itachi. I couldn't get them off my mind. The blonde girl I could deal with, I was rookie of the year so defeating her would be a pleasure.

To reach Itachi's level I knew I had to work on. Dad was a good shinobi, but he wasn't great. Even at my age in strength I knew I surpassed him. Itachi was on a whole other ball park. I would surpass him and then crush him. Just like the worm he is. Itachi isn't that great.

In my mind battle I saw the blonde girl who was on my mind. She was with her dobe of a brother.

It looked like she was trying to teach him the clone Jutsu. The dobe looked like he wasn't paying attention. I don't know how the two could even be related if she had a massive chakra control. The dobe well he was just a boob. Well that's why he has the name of dobe. He is an idiot. I felt bad for her, her attempts in teaching him would be fruitless.

I ignored the sight and continued as I walked home.

I didn't go straight home I went to my favorite place. I needed to practice. There was no harm in doing a few fundamental exercises. It would clear my mind and it would also get me closer to my goal. I knew that the fundamentals were boring but very necessary. They would ease me until the actual exercise I had planned for today.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko<strong>

I had taught little brother all I could. He wasn't a very good student the little goof. He would rather be eating ramen, playing, or even pranks on the neighbors. I knew my patience was close to thinning. I had to control myself, and this was a major task.

I thought of it as another test. This test was providing me in patience control. Obviously something needed while being a Hokage. Being the Hokage would require massive patience if you needed to aid the villagers. You needed to see them as your family and would do anything to protect them.

I didn't know the village people very well. They didn't exactly know who I was. I kind of was a mystery. Naruto of course was known, he grew up with these people. He was known as Kushina's troublesome boy.

I on the other hand am a mystery. I was kept a secret. Why? , For my protection was the words that were burnt in my brain. I was too fragile; I was to be a house wife. To submit to my husband's every desire.

There was one problem with that. I didn't want to be someone's trophy wife. I knew I was strong. I wanted to prove everyone wrong. I would become the first woman Hokage of Konoha. I would do it if it meant I would release my last breath. I had something to prove.

Women weren't weak fragile crystalline dolls. We could get down just like the boys. I would prove it even if it killed me.

"Naruko?" my little brother knocked me out of my thoughts.

I normally thought about this for hours on end. It will result in tons of sleep deprivation. My thoughts were what got me through to push myself harder. I needed to reach my goal and I was still only taking baby steps.

"Yes?" I said as I shook my head.

"Want to go fishing?"Naruto asked. I almost fell over.

How could he want to go fishing when we were obviously training?

I don't understand how he even made it this far in the academy. He obviously didn't apply himself nor did he want to advance. How did he even expect to become Hokage one day with such a laid back demeanor? He was carefree.

"No, but I have an idea." I said with a satisfied smirk.

Naruto looked a little disturbed. He hated my ideas almost one hundred percent of the time. This time would be no different. I would teach him one of the techniques Grandpa taught me for chakra control.

"Come on we have no time to waste." I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the lake.

We arrived to the lake. It was beautiful crystal clear water. I inhaled and remembered when I first started this exercise. I had fallen right through the water and was pissed. Grandpa Jiraiya taught me this. Under so much protest he gave in. He knew it would be great to learn chakra control.

He said I had a large Chakra reserve, but I couldn't go around flaunting it. I would only use it if I was in danger. In any other case no cigar I wasn't allowed to.

I thought the idea of walking on water was insane. It was humanly impossible. That was until grandpa did so effortless. My mouth stood in shock and I had to accomplish the task.

I always accomplished what I set my mind to. There was no going back on my word.

Naruto looked at me with his foxy grin. I held one of my own. He really believed we were going fishing. Boy was he wrong.

"So are we going fishing?" he asked in delight.

"Nope, no fishing." I added. His smile fell and his hopes dropped. "I am going to teach you a technique Grandpa showed me. You know before he went on his journey for his 'Research'." I quoted. Naruto and I shook knowing the kind of research grandpa did, the pervy old man.

"Well let's have at it!" Naruto said full of optimism. I was glad he was enthusiastic, because soon he would be crushed.

"Okay are you ready? I want you to follow me." I said as I took my shoes off and began for the lake. Naruto looked with wide eyes as to what happen next.

I was walking on water.

"Naruko!, How is it possible for you to even do that?" Naruto asked.

"You just simply push chakra to your feet. And you stick to the water allowing you to walk on it." I stated a matter-a-fact.

He stared at me.

"You are so cool, but not more than me." He said full of cockiness.

He attempted to follow me as I edged more towards the middle of the water. He sloshed in the water failing in his attempts getting all wet.

"Remember what I said Naruto, push your chakra to your feet. It will make it easier." I told him. I wanted my little brother to learn. If he got these basics maybe he could make a decent shinobi one day.

He attempted the task only sticking to the water mass for a few seconds before failing. It was a start though. He learned pretty fast if he could at least stick a little to the water, even if it's just a few seconds.

"Come on little brother I know you can do it." I encouraged. That's all Naruto needed to succeed. He walked on the water for a few seconds longer than before.

I knew he was getting frustrated. It wasn't simple knowing how to control your chakra; especially for someone with no knowledge of chakra control whatsoever. I knew he could do it. I believed in him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

I heard laughing coming from the lake. No one ever came around my favorite place. This struck curiosity in me. The laughing was feminine and sloshing of water followed it. I hid behind a tree as to not give off my position.

Two blondes were on the lake. One his butt on the edges of the water clothes all wet. The other had long hair that was waist length and standing on the water not a hint of water touched her clothes not even a drop. That was impossible. No human could walk on water. It was impossible.

I stared at her in disbelief. Who was she? She couldn't be human.

I wouldn't deny my mind that she was beautiful. Her hair a unique shade of blonde while her skin tan, her long legs and well for her age showed the beginning signs of matured for her age. Small breast, flat stomach which showed nothing like the dress she wore when we were at school.

Who was she? And why would she waste her time training the dobe?

I watched closely as the dobe stood up and attempted to walk on the water. To my shock he managed to do so for a few seconds before crashing down into the water. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming and that he was actually walking on water. The blonde female teased the male and did a flip in the water landing on her hands and still not getting a drop of water on her.

"Looks like you actually found an interest in girls." A familiar voice came from behind me. My fist balled and I felt my temper rising.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Well, Well. Looks like the starts of something interesting. <strong>

=]

**Well I will admit, I am excited to write something like this. It's so much different to what I normally write. Hope my first attempt is some what decent. **

**Let me know what you think? **

**I am curious to know what you think of this first chapter. I am taking ideas if anyone is interested in adding some feed back to the production of this fic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is the second Chappie, I am glad you enjoyed the first. Thanks for reviewing, adding to favorites, and alerts. I am happy. I am pretty sure this story will rock your socks. I am trying to do something completely new. New genre different attitudes, well I feel I made some look a little OOC, slightly I am not trying to do that but I could do anything I want that's why this is Fan-fiction. Trying something new is what it's all about. Correct me if I am wrong in anything. Sasuke well he is so cute when he catches the jealous bug. In my opinion. **

**well enjoy and reviews honey's! =]**

**on with the show.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER:I IN NO WAY OWN NARUTO! THOUGH I WISH I COULD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Let's just get through this.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

"_Looks like you actually found an interest in girls." A familiar voice came from behind me. My fist balled and I felt my temper rising. _

"Itachi." I said low with anger on my tongue. I hated my older brother's guts. He thought he was the best in everything and anything. I would prove him wrong when I beat him. I will no longer be his shadow. I would surpass the baka. I would be great.

"I will say she is beautiful for girls around your age, though she is way out of your league if you're spying on her." Itachi said as he held a smile to his lips.

"Hn." I added.

I wasn't interested in the Usuratonkachi. She was useless to me. Though I wanted to know what she was doing and how come she could walk on water when it seemed so impossible.

"Looks like she mastered how to walk on water; not only by her hands but on her feet. It's a tricky exercise. Have to have a lot of patience and control of chakra flow." Itachi added as he watched the blonde twins. "She must have exceptional skills. It's no easy to do that."

"Hn." I said as I crossed my arms. She didn't look that great. I could beat her and I will eventually beat Itachi.

"You know Baby brother; you should take some tips from her. She looks like she can teach you a few things," I spun around so fast to look at my older sibling.

"I take command from no one!" I said enraged.

"It's your loss brother. She shows great skill. The man who ends up with her will be one lucky man. She is a total package. She is beautiful; skilled that's a no brainer. Her personality may be a bit off but two out of three isn't so bad." Itachi said with admiration for the blonde.

"You know nothing now get out of my way!" I snapped at the older Uchiha.

What could Itachi possibly know about girls?

He never showed relevant concern for one so I wasn't worried. Itachi would one day become a failure and I would see to that.

"Looks like we have company!" the blonde girl said to her sibling. Her cerulean eyes looked in the direction in where I stood with Itachi.

How could she even know we were here? We were a great distance from her.

"I am impressed she can read Chakra signatures from a ranged distance." Itachi said as he stepped out from behind the tree and into sight of the blonde who waved at Itachi with a smile.

They knew each other?

Said blonde ran across the water and over the grass to jump on Itachi wrapping her legs around his waist. My jaw dropped. I wasn't one to show emotion and was glad no one was around to see my expression.

This was odd. Don't tell me she was part of my older brother's fan club.

Things just kept on surprising me.

I couldn't keep my eyes away though. I watched the interaction.

"Can't believe you're here!" the blonde girl said with a smile on her lips. "I thought you said you were going on the 'trip' with Jiraiya?"

"Well that's the thing a certain woman called said man. She said something about a Kyuubi?" Itachi said. I was confused.

The blonde girl dropped her position from Itachi with a frown on her face. "Do you know what they said about Kyuubi?" the blonde asked in a serious tone.

"No the toad sage was kind of secretive about it. Do you want to talk about it?" Itachi asked the younger girl.

"No! Naruto! We have to go." She said in a rushed tone as she put her shoes on Naruto followed with a similar expression on his face.

What the heck was a Kyuubi? Toad sage? How did Itachi know this girl?

I was confused.

"I hope to see you around Itachi-kun." The blonde girl said. Itachi blushed? Since when did Itachi blush over a girls comment?

"Sure will Naruko-chan." Itachi added. It gained him a genuine smile from the blonde.

In that she and the dobe bolted off.

"How do you know her?" I asked Itachi.

"That girl is special." Itachi said with a sparkle in his eye.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the older hormonal teen.

"You didn't answer my question Itachi." I said starting to get angry.

"Well it's sort of a long story, when it's not. It's complicated." He said with a blush. My eyes watched the older Uchiha. He was holding something back from me.

I couldn't help but be curious. I was never curious it was something completely odd by my standards. I wanted to know more about the blonde girl. Actually deep down I needed to know more about the blonde girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko<strong>

When I saw Itachi emotions swelled. The face was one of the familiar ones. Itachi was one person I could call my friend. He knew everything about me. Every last detail even to who was my father. He was an ANBU. He worked closely with my father. My father had sent Itachi on some strength mission with Grandpa Jiraiya. I knew because Grandpa told me he was leaving with the Uchiha.

It was clear now how the face of the boy from class was familiar. He had to be related to Itachi.

When Itachi mentioned Kyuubi, I was scared for my life. I was afraid that my fear would come true. Itachi knew nothing about Kyuubi. The information on Kyuubi was kept extra secret since it was a possibility Kyuubi would go Rogue. It was my father's biggest fear.

It was my biggest fear. I didn't want to lose my big brother. Kyuubi was dear to me and I would do anything for him. I would do the same for Naruto as well, but I knew Naruto wouldn't do anything Kyuubi was capable of.

Kyuubi had confessed some really screwed up things to me.

We were close.

And I would do anything to protect Kyuubi.

Naruto and I ran. Naruto knew what was at stake he lived with Kyuubi all his life. He knew that Kyuubi had tendencies. That were just plain sinister.

We ran as fast as we could until we were getting closer to the grandparents cottage. To the place I knew as home. We needed to know what was going on and there was no time to waste.

We reached the front yard and jumped the fence without hesitation. I opened the door and stared at the people I loved, Grandma Tsunade, Grandpa Jiraiya, Father, Mama, and last Kyuubi.

He looked different. He no longer had his long mane of hair. He had only stubble on his scalp of what used to be his luxurious spiky red hair. I ran to him and hugged him. He was only four years older than Naruto and I.

"What did you do?" I said as I squeezed him making sure he couldn't move.

"Nothing." He answered blankly. His voice was cold.

"You're different." I said as I couldn't believe my eyes. His hazel eyes looked at the ground. He knew I knew something.

"Not that much. I couldn't keep anything past you." He gave me a genuine smile. I hadn't seen a smile from Kyuubi in a long time. Something was wrong.

"Naruko calm down. It's nothing bad. We are just happy to have your brother back in the village after so long." My father smiled. "Glad to see you again son. I'll be keeping tabs." Father said. "I'll see you soon ok. I have to go now." Father said with a smile and walked out.

We couldn't be in the room together more than a few minutes. Father had become extremely busy. I understood that, but for his presence to actually be here. It meant something.

"How did you know Kyuubi was here?" My mama asked.

"Itachi." I answered truthfully.

"That kid." Grandpa said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh the Uchiha boy, he's such a nice boy." Grandma said with a smile.

"Not you too?" Naruto said with annoyance. I turned to look at him. He was annoyed. "It's either Itachi or Sasuke. I hate those two." Naruto said again as he huffed.

"You're not the only one." Kyuubi added with annoyance.

"What is so bad with Itachi?" I said feeling the vein on my forehead begin to pop.

"Don't tell me you're a fan girl Naruko." Kyuubi said.

"No I am not. Itachi is a good friend of mine." I said.

"Really?" Mama asked.

Grandpa and grandma nodded their head confirming the information.

"The Uchiha kid used to train with Naruko all the time, on his free time of course. That kid is something. He is quite talented."Grandpa said.

"It's helped Naruko strengthen. They're good friends. That Uchiha is so polite, and so handsome." Grandma boasted.

It earned a growl from Kyuubi and Naruto. They weren't quite fans of the Uchiha children.

I couldn't help but blush at the way they talked about my best friend. That was all we were friends.

* * *

><p>~~~…~~~<p>

The day of the final exam was here. I taught Naruto all I could and was happy to know he could finally manage to do the clone Jutsu. I was proud of him. He managed to control his chakra too. I was proud of my pupil.

"Ah Naruko Uzumaki." Iruka-sensei called me in.

I walked in to see I was being observed by more than one teacher. I was skeptic but continued. They had high hopes by all the recommendations, especially by two sages and the Hokage. That is saying something for the young girl. To have Tsunade, the toad sage and the fourth Hokage vouching for her was superb.

I swallowed. I felt my palms sweating. I knew they expected high expectations. I couldn't let my grandparents or my parents down. Plus this was a large step in becoming the kunoichi I dreamed of.

I did all they told me to do. They stared and oo'd and ah'd at what they were experiencing. They huddled together after I was done to murmur amongst each other. I wondered if it was positive or negative. Never negative when it came to me.

"Congratulations on becoming a Genin!" Iruka-sensei greeted. I almost fell over on the feeling they made me feel before revealing the grand finale. They really knew how to make me sweat. Though I knew I was never going to show it.

"Arigato." I said simply as I received my Hitai-ate. I was excited. I finally accomplished something that would bring me closer to my goal.

I walked out the room. My little brother was waiting he would be called next. I hugged him and then kissed his forehead wishing him luck.

He walked in and I was nervous for him.

* * *

><p>I was nervously waiting. Hoping he learned something from the training we did together. I trained nonstop with him until this day. I let him rest the day before, but I was sure he was ready. We didn't have much time. I didn't teach him all I knew. I wasn't going to. All I had to do was help him graduate. From there my job was done. He needed to handle everything else.<p>

I waited patiently awaiting my little brother. I felt eyes stare into my very being and I tried hard to suppress the chill that emanated from said stare.

I turned to look at coal eyes staring at me. They held no emotion, I couldn't read him. He had his hands in his pockets.

"Can I help you Teme?" I answered. His reply was a grunt. I ignored him and turned around waiting for my little brother to finish his examination.

It was hard to imagine that the boy behind me shared the same genes as my best friend Itachi.

They were nothing alike.

The teme walked passed I felt as his shoulder brushed mine and I could have sworn I felt **sparks**? I ignored them and I ignored him. I was just waiting for Naruto.

After Sasuke passed my brother came out with tears and snot bubbles coming out of his nose. He looked so happy. He came and hugged me and I received it.

"How about we go get some ramen at Ichiraku's?" Naruto's eyes glistened and he was happy. "I think you deserve it. You did an excellent job and I am happy to have trained you." I said full of pride. "And don't worry I am buying." He jumped up and down and I knew he couldn't control it.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the hall way and out the door. I knew we were getting various weird looks. I didn't care I was proud that I could graduate with my little brother. We went through the village streets until we made it to my brother's favorite restaurant.

Today was a good day. I thanked the superior being for watching over us.

* * *

><p>"Naruko-Chan!" I heard my name being called from a familiar voice.<p>

"Itachi-kun?" after I said his name he came into view. I gave him a warm smile. I wasn't one for normal interactions, but Itachi was an exception.

"I heard you passed the final. Glad to hear you're a Genin now." He said in a un-Uchiha like way.

"Yea, Naruto did too." I said. Said little brother was still stuffing his face with roast pork Ramen. My brother was a pig.

"That's good to hear. Are you up for a spar? We haven't done so in a while don't you think?" he said. He was right we hadn't sparred in awhile and there was no way he would know what level I was on. I smirked.

"Sure. Meet me by the lake in an hour. I am going to go home and change ok." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek which led him with a rosy tint on his cheeks.

"I'll be waiting Naruko-chan." He said as he swiftly walked away while all girls around swooned at his appearance. I hated that.

"Are you done?" I asked Naruto. He nodded as he slurped his last noodle. I paid the bill and we went home.

* * *

><p>"You want to come?" I asked Naruto as I put my long hair in a bun.<p>

"Sure. I would love to see you wipe the floor with that Uchiha kid." Naruto said with a smirk.

Kyuubi was on the couch flipping through the channels.

"You sure you don't want to come Kyuubi?" I asked the red head.

"Hell no, I hate Itachi." He said as he rubbed his stomach and continued to flip the channels.

"We'll be by the lake." I said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Naruto and I went to the lake.<p>

I wore my training shorts, old cut off shirt which left my midriff exposed and had my hands wrapped. I knew how my sparring sessions with Itachi got.

Well let's just say it never ended to pretty. Itachi was fair game with me. He was a good teacher as well.

We arrived to the lake to see a broody character sitting on a log arms crossed watching his brother. Naruto immediately ran and sat next to Sasuke earning a grunt from him.

When Itachi turn to look at me he was different his hand went directly to his nose. Blood?

I was perplexed.

"Itachi-kun are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea I am fine." He said putting his other hand in front of me.

I stopped before I got closer. Itachi was acting weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

I was watching my brother as he stretched he forced me to come. Saying today was my lucky day that I was going to watch something amazing un-fold.

Itachi never invited me to hang out with him. Even when I was younger and asked if he would train me he would say no. Due to that I vowed I would surpass him. The two dumb blondes walked into view and the dobe ran and took the empty seat next to me I growled obviously annoyed by him.

"Hi Sasuke." Naruto greeted I ignored him until I caught eye of his Blonde twin. She was wearing little to no clothing. I tried hard not to get a nose bleed. This was the first time something like that happened to me.

I turned to Itachi who obviously now had his nose covered with his hand. The blonde looked confused. She tried to step closer, but Itachi stopped her. What the hell was going on with my brother?

I myself a bit puzzled.

Was this why my brother asked me to come?

To watch him fight… the dumb blonde?

I watched carefully, trying not to miss anything.

"Itachi-kun are you bleeding?" she asked again. I take back anything I might have previously thought about this girl. She was dumb. Of course he was bleeding, She had little to no clothing on I huffed again.

I took back anything I said about her being different than the dobe. They were the same and they were twins, typical dumb blonde.

"No I am fine. Want to get started?" he asked with a smirk.

"Thought you'd never ask." She said equally pumped.

She moved her feet apart in an accurate angle. Itachi took a similar stance. They had trained together before?

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

Itachi was willing to train with this stranger, but couldn't train with his own brother, his family? This was outrages.

She took a pose and Itachi mirrored her move, faster than fast blue emanated from her fists, as did from Itachi.

He didn't use the sharingan?

He purposely wasn't trying.

She moved and all I saw was a yellow flash?

She was fast. I'd give her that one. Naruto sat next to me cheering his sister on.

"Go Naruko! You can take that weak Uchiha." Naruto cheered. I turned my head just to glare at him. I might not like Itachi, but he was still a Uchiha and no one called my clan weak.

"I see your using speed." Itachi said. In that his eyes changed into red. He activated the sharingan and I smirked. This girl could not beat Itachi. I would give it to her she was fast. But Itachi could see her.

Itachi stuck his arm out and hit the blonde in the gut. I smirked. That was too easy.

The supposed blonde turned into a log.

Substitution?

"Not too bad Blondie." Itachi taunted.

Quick like a black flash Itachi joined her speed. I couldn't see either one. I cursed myself for not having my sharingan activated yet.

Said blonde stopped and smirked as she ran a finger below her nose. "Itachi-kun." She taunted sweetly.

Itachi stopped and smirked. When he stopped he was holding his gut and had a trickle of blood coming down his lip.

"You're good Blondie." He said. I watched in awe she actually hit my brother?

"You know you haven't even touched me. I am thinking your toying with me." She said as she looked at her nails and sounded a bit upset.

Don't fall for the bait she's toying with you Itachi.

Itachi fell for the bait as he opened his arms receiving. The blonde smirked mischievously and kneed him in the gut. I didn't even see when she did so. She was so fast.

Itachi couldn't be this weak? could he?

Maybe the dumb blonde was just strong, Tsunade strong. I questioned that as I blinked a few extra times.

"You're holding back Itachi!" She yelled at him.

"I am sorry, you caught me off guard." He said as he de-activated his sharingan. Itachi said he was sorry?

"Well this was a disappointing spar." She said as she crossed her arms and looked to the side.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled and I perked up. "I want you to spar with Naruko. You'll learn something from Yellow flash." He said with a smirk. I had heard that name before, Hearing him say that the blonde flinched.

Why would being called Yellow flash make her nervous? This girl was odd.

I stood up and walked over to where Itachi was.

"You're really going to make me fight this weakling." She sneered. I took that very offensively. I refused to be called weak.

"I am going to make you eat those words." I said with venom.

"The rules are no weapons only hand to hand combat." Itachi said as he held his stomach.

"Let me heal you Itachi." The blonde said concerned.

"It's alright I'll be fine."Itachi said with a knowing nod and an eye smile.

Itachi sure was acting weird.

"Don't worry about him. You're opponent is me!" I said. She waved me off and looked at Itachi. This girl made my blood boil. She didn't take me seriously. My blood was boiling and I came and I punched her in the face.

She held her cheek with her mouth open. She was shocked that I hit her while she was unguarded. Her eyebrows furrowed together and I could see her rage.

She was just another Itachi fan girl to me. That's why I had to hate her.

"I wouldn't have done that if I was you." Itachi said as he then quickly went to sit next to Naruto with anticipation on what was going to happen.

A blue aura went around her. Her chakra was massive. I could sense her into my soul. I felt a very selfish need, but I couldn't distinguish it.

"You're going to pay for hitting me." She spat out. Her words contained venom. I wasn't afraid though. I couldn't be afraid of an Itachi fan girl.

"Try your worst." I taunted.

She came at me full force. I felt her fist punch me in the gut; than a fist hit me in the back. Multiple blows at once, she was fast. I was smarter though I came and moved my arm and punched her in the gut. She didn't use a clone and she actually got hit. I had hit her full blown so she had to feel it. She held her gut than spat out blood.

I was beaten pretty badly too. I could see why Itachi came out the way he did. This girl was good. I would hand that to her.

I coughed and spat out blood. Itachi stood up. A tall muscled kid walked out from the trees.

"Naruko!" he said in a deep voice. He had to be around Itachi's age.

"Don't worry about me I am fine." The blonde girl said as she clenched her abdomen.

"This is your doing huh Uchiha." The mystery teen said. I looked at him but his focus wasn't on me. It was on Itachi.

"Well, well, if it isn't the nine-tailed demon." Itachi said.

"Nine-tailed demon?" the blonde girl said confused. I was confused just like her.

I was in a position similar to the girl holding my gut, but my knees gave out.

"Don't get into this Naruko."The mystery teen added.

I was surprised that Naruto stayed quiet but I looked at him and saw him swallow hard.

"Kyuubi! Stay out of this!" The Blonde retorted. "We're just sparring."

"You're hurt. Or you don't feel that. I shouldn't have let you leave the house, rough housing with boys? Dressed like that someone might think you're a sl…" he couldn't finish his sentence because the blonde came and was going to punch him. But the teen blocked her easily.

"You know that's not true. I just want to be like you big brother." She said my eyes widened. How many siblings did Naruto have?

"He's your brother?" Itachi asked just as puzzled. "The nine-tailed demon is your brother?" Itachi asked.

The blonde turned to look at Itachi and nodded. She looked…. Afraid.?

"Why is he calling you nine-tailed demon?" the blonde asked.

"It's a nickname." The darker figure retorted. "You know like Yellow flash, Pervy sage, Old lady." The blonde's brother said with a chuckle.

"Now I know." She said with a frown.

"You'd figured it out huh. You're such a baka if you didn't see it. Come on we're going home. Naruto!" The older teen called Naruto he got up and ran towards the two.

"Remember Uchiha. One day you'll seize to exist. I will exterminate you." The teen said darkly. I felt a shiver. His voice was pure evil.

They walked away and Itachi walked over to me and helped me up.

"Who was he?" I asked.

"No one good." Itachi answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well something is arising. I will answer that Naruko for her age of twelvethirteenish looks very much like a fifteen year old. She is very developed for her age. I'll say she get's it from Tsunade. ;] **

**It's okay for guys to be all like DAMN! She is a girl in the end. Kyuubi is just bad ass. He wouldn't be so if he wasn't. It goes to the whole I hate the Uchiha clan. Well I am sure you guys will be up to the twist and turns. It's going to be a interesting one I promise. Bunnies are still in my head and I am still not sure in where they would lead me. I'll just give them free reign of it means an epic story. **

**Any questions? feel free to ask.  
><strong>

**Review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here is chapter three. I am trying to do a once a week kind of thing. I have a couple chapters done already so if you're really enjoying let me know and I'll try to slip another chapter during the week. Well this chapter is slowly progressing the story. I kept the simple outline of the show about the whole Genin Exams and stuff. This in no way follows Canon. So I am only using some parts for reference. Itachi I am pretty sure is ooc. But you'll see the reason as to why the guys act the way they do later. After the bell test it turns which I tweaked it more to my liking. Bell test is next chapter. **

**Well Enjoy! =] **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, KISHIMOTO DOES- *SIGHS***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: Is this a joke?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko<strong>

Kyuubi had to blow this all out of proportion. He was over protective. Obsessive and clearly had clouded judgment.

I figured he was already starting. His alias as the nine-tailed demon gave him away. I believed Kyuubi was stronger than father. He wouldn't keep something as simple as a nickname away from me. In a way I felt hurt. I was sure he would leave.

Kyuubi felt he needed to be in charge of everything. He felt he took my father's place due to his absence. He believed he was my father. He wasn't and what Kyuubi did was wrong. I wondered why he hated Itachi so much. He never mentioned it to me. Never told me why his hate was so great for Itachi.

It wasn't something new though. It started about a year ago when Itachi took me to Grandma's and Kyuubi happened to be there. I didn't know if they knew each other from somewhere. It was logical they were the same age. Possibly went to academy together. Though I knew Itachi was a genius and graduated the academy early on. I still wondered about Kyuubi.

He just bared his teeth at me and told me to stay away from the Uchiha. That was one thing I couldn't do though. I couldn't stay away from Itachi. He was my best friend. He is the only person who knows me besides my family and they don't understand me. Itachi he does.

"Naru? Can I speak with you?" Kyuubi said as he walked in my room. I was mad at him and he knew this. I tried to pretend I was sleeping. He knew me better. "Don't ignore me." He said a little stronger, but didn't want to wake anyone.

I turned so I was looking at the ceiling. He lay next to me and started looking too.

"I am sorry, but you know I do it for your good." He said.

"Ubi, it's not that easy. He's my best friend. He is my only friend besides you." I answered as I clutched my pillow.

Kyuubi was rough on the exterior but had a soft heart for me. I was according to him the only person who understood him.

Kyuubi sighed before he answered. "You'll just get hurt." He managed to say and I turned to look at him. I was confused. Why would I get hurt?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He mused. "Naru, are you really that shallow? Or do you have a compassionate heart?" he said with a smile.

"I don't follow."

"He likes you Naru." Kyuubi said calmly. "I don't want you to get hurt because of the age difference. It's almost five years." Kyuubi said. I sighed. Itachi did start acting weird when I started changing. Everything was fine when I was a flat breasted stick.

Now in the last year breast came, hips, the roundness in my face is starting to change. It's the change of childhood into adolescence. I looked older for my age.

"I know." I admitted. "He has been weird. I tried ignoring the signs. I have a feeling I might feel something if I continue to let him influence me." I sighed.

I was afraid of falling for Itachi Uchiha most wanted teenager in Konoha.

"Your dense you know that." Kyuubi retorted.

"Says the guy who hates anything with a pulse," I said with a smile.

"I don't hate you. I hate everyone else, but I don't hate you." He answered honestly.

"Nice to hear," I said with a smile. "You know I really missed you. You were away too long. I thought you were really going to leave." I said as I felt my chest constrict.

"I was going too." Kyuubi answered. "Jiraiya forced me to come back. Your father has me on a bracelet so I can't leave the village." He said with anger on his tone.

"He's your father too."

"He isn't the same with Naruto and me." Kyuubi countered.

"You don't understand him." I said.

"You always defend him." Kyuubi's voice rose.

"He has a good reason."

"Name one, he abandoned you too. You're just too selfless to realize it." Kyuubi said as he walked out my room.

That was the end of our conversation. It started good and now he was mad at me again. I knew father had a good reason. I just couldn't think one up for him. Maybe Kyuubi was right.

* * *

><p>Morning came and my eyes burned. I didn't get much sleep. Today was school and we would be classified in teams. This would be interesting.<p>

I went to the bathroom. I looked a mess. The sleep deprivation was evident on my face. It was times like this I wished I was more like Naruto. No matter what he went through he would still get a night's good sleep. It was easy to be carefree. I didn't have that privilege.

I got myself ready and went to the kitchen, Mom cooking as usual before she left for work. Kyuubi as usual sitting on the couch eating, Naruto not even awake yet. I sighed. This was my family.

"Are you going to eat baby?" mama asked and I shook my head no as I grabbed the carton of orange juice. "Juice for breakfast again?" she asked and I nodded. "Kyuubi, can you wake up Naruto?" Mom asked.

He took one more bite of what he was eating and went to wake up sleeping beauty.

All I heard was screaming. Mostly from Naruto and a sinister laugh from Kyuubi, some things never change.

Kyuubi came down with a triumphant smile, Naruto with tears. I felt bad for Naruto. He being the youngest got picked on the most.

* * *

><p>As always we were late because of Naruto's need to eat a lavish breakfast.<p>

When we arrived all the seats were taken. Naruto sat next to the Haruno girl, I knew he liked her. The only open seat was next to broody. I was in shock since I was sure one of his fan girls would have sat next to him.

I sat down and he didn't turn to look at me. Not that I didn't mind. Minimal interaction was best. After what happened yesterday I wasn't sure I was ready to talk. Not that I would talk to him any way I'll just kick his ass for thinking he could defeat me. All that smack he talked.

Iruka-sensei walked in. He was late which was unusual for him. He was never late. He had a smile on as he held some papers on his hand.

"Okay guys I will first off like to congratulate you on becoming Genin." He said with a smile. "Now is where you will become paired off in groups of three." He started. He took the first sheet and started from group one. When he reached group seven is where I paid attention.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno." The girls held their breath in hopes to get paired with Sasuke the supposed heart-throb. The pink haired girl squealed. "Ah Naruko Uzumaki," I blinked.

"Excuse me?" I asked. The girls were jealous. I didn't want to be on a team with either of these. "There has to be a mistake." I said.

"No this team was actually picked out especially by the Hokage." Iruka-sensei said.

I was fuming. I grabbed my bag and got out of my seat.

"Where are you going?" Iruka questioned.

"To give the Hokage a piece of my mind." I said through clenched teeth, everyone gasped. No one dared question the Hokage for his judgment. No one had the Hokage as a father.

* * *

><p>I went to the Hokage tower not bothering to knock on my father's door or anything. No one could restrict my entrance. It was permitted by order of the Hokage, plus I rarely came. So I guess father did it as a way of communication.<p>

I opened the door and father was doing paper work.

"I need to talk to you." I said as I balled my fist.

"Can it wait, I am busy." He said as he continued to look at the papers.

"No it can't. You're always busy!" I said raising my voice an octave.

"Fine," He said as he stopped. "I'll answer your request so you won't say I ignore you." He said as he looked up at me.

I closed the door as I my anger was raising. He noticed and tried to play the concerned card. I wasn't sure if it was genuine or just a mask.

"Why?" I asked him. He looked at me puzzled.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you put me in the group with the kids of higher rank? It's like you're setting me up." I said trying to control my anger. "Are you trying to use us as a secret weapon once we reach where you want us?"

"No why would you think that?" he asked concerned. "I thought you would like being on a team where people would understand you, that have talent like you." He said.

"I don't need a boost! I like working for what I have! I don't need you giving it to me on a silver platter!" my voice raised once again.

"Calm down Naruko." He offered peace by raising his hands.

"Is it really for me? Or is it for you? Kyuubi was right." I said as I stormed out his office. I didn't let him finish talking.

~..~

* * *

><p>I went back to the academy only to see the other teams had left. The room where my teammates were was still without our Jounin-Sensei.<p>

"Why did you leave?" Sakura asked. I ignored her and took a seat. I wanted to know what my father was planning. "Did you really go talk to the Hokage?" She went on. I wasn't going to answer her.

"Shut up! You're annoying." I told her after she kept insisting. Broody agreed by adding a grunt.

A grey haired man walked in. He had a mask covering his mouth and the head band covering his left eye.

"I guess by looking at you guys I am going to hate you." He added.

"You're the one who is late." I said with my arms crossed. He looked at me and I am guessing he figured the resemblance. Not many could figure it out, but Kakashi Hatake was a pupil of my fathers. I knew this from the photo in dad's office.

"Well let's get going, to the roof." Kakashi-sensei said.

We went to the roof and we sat down. Sasuke, Sakura in the middle and I at the end. I wanted this to end. I was sure my dad planned this all, he was so self-centered. The village people saw him as a hero. He was no hero too me if he ignored his children. We were more screwed up than a happy family.

"I am Kakashi Hatake."He said.

"You what are your likes, dislikes, favorite thing, dreams, ambitions, Things around the sort so you can introduce yourself. " He pointed at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Let's see I like a certain boy." She blushed. I rolled my eyes typical fan girl. "I dislike weak boys." I rolled my eyes at the comment she made about my brother.

"Favorite thing, a certain someone." She blushed again. "Dreams to be with a certain someone, same goes for ambition." She blushed more. This girl was annoying the guy she was crushing on was a prude and weak. "That's pretty much it." She said with a small shrug.

"You." He pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, They're a lot of things I hate, I don't like too many things, I don't have a dream, my ambition is to surpass a certain person and crush them." I couldn't help but look at him. I knew who he wanted to surpass, he wanted to surpass Itachi. He wasn't my problem though. I felt a squeeze in my heart, after the conversation last night with Kyuubi about Itachi. It was a tender topic.

"And you Blondie." Kakashi-sensei finally asked. I felt the vein on my forehead pop. I hated being called Blondie by someone not known. It related to dumb blonde, bimbo, Things of that sort.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki." I started. It still felt weird not being able to use my real last name. "I am attracted to strength; I dislike a certain someone and being called fragile." I said as I thought of my father. I would prove him wrong about me being fragile. "My dream is to be the first lady Hokage, my ambition to prove a man wrong." I said as I clenched my fists. I was mad still about what my father wanted to do.

"Interesting, well training starts tomorrow." He said. "Survival test tomorrow. Don't eat breakfast you'll just throw it up." He added.

With that we were dismissed.

* * *

><p>I was walking home but I knew someone was following me.<p>

"Why are you following me?" I asked the spy.

"Eep!" a female voice said as she was caught. "How did you know?" she asked.

I didn't answer her. She stood there waiting and I continued to walk.

"I want you to answer some questions." She said.

"Sakura I don't care." I said as I went all speed to lose the annoying pink haired girl.

I lost her but I ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going dobe." A voice said full of darkness. I was guessing Sasuke was still sore from yesterday. Maybe not physically, but his ego had to be bruised.

I ignored him and just walked past like I didn't even bump into him. I heard him grunt and then felt his hand around my wrist.

"What is up with you and Itachi?" He asked and I couldn't help but put a smirk on my face. He was jealous.

"That's none of your business." I said as I tried to pull my hand out of his grip. I failed as he had a firm grip.

"If that's how it's going to be than after I defeat him. I'll come after you. It won't be easy like it was yesterday. I'll make it painless." He said with an unreadable expression.

This kid made me think. Who was he to threaten me?

"I don't take lightly to threats." I said as I managed to free my hand. "But it will be my pleasure to see if you can try." I said with a smirk. With that I left him to think on it.

I walked into my house to see no one home, Mom at work that's logical, Naruto getting Ramen that too logical. Kyuubi I wouldn't know, he is unpredictable and I couldn't read his paces. He might just have done it. He might've broke fathers bracelet and ran off.

I knew this was going to cause some trouble later on.

I didn't know it would change my life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

The whole house shook with the impact that I slammed the door. I was fuming. Who did she think she was?

Why was I stressing so much over this dumb blonde?

I never worried about girls. Ever. I always had my mind on one goal since my younger years. I would surpass Itachi.

Why did this girl come in my life and change things drastically in less than a day?

I wasn't so concerned with her when she showed up two weeks ago. It was until yesterday that my interest perked up to another degree. She was capable of making Itachi into a buffoon, without even trying she accomplished that.

She was strong. She made me eat my words easily. If she hadn't been pulled out of our spar I was sure I would've been putty under her foot. She was something, a force to be reckoned with. I acknowledged the fact.

I couldn't believe we were on the same team. I couldn't believe my team was with two girls, one annoying, and the other mysterious.

Naruko was mysterious. I knew close to nothing about her. She just showed up. She was like no other girl I knew. She wasn't automatically in love with me like most girls.

She had something going with Itachi. Maybe they were secret lovers and were plotting against me. I turned that idea down as just a conspiracy produced by my thoughts.

One thing I knew for sure was that Itachi acted weird around her. I knew he could easily be manipulated by her. Maybe that could work in my favor.

Another thing on my mind was the other teenager that showed up. The so called 'Nine-Tailed demon' was Naruko and Naruto's older sibling. To my idea Naruto didn't have any family. He was always alone. Now it turns out he has a twin sister and an older brother. This was odd.

I knew there was more to the story then was led on. They were a mystery all three. Itachi obviously had encountered the so called Kyuubi kid. The threat made by the kid was lethal. It rang of pure hate.

The blonde girl looked even more pissed during class when we were assigned groups. She went to talk to the Hokage; she was absolutely deranged to test the Hokage's decision. She had to have balls to object to the idea. I wondered why it would be such a horrible idea anyway. Not that I was happy with the outcome.

It was a little odd though. The top students were in a group. Well actually it made sense. It raised the chance of success amongst our ninja group. Though I wondered why that would be such a bad idea.

I had no idea on knowing what went on through the blonde's head. Not that I wanted to know. I couldn't understand why this would peak my curiosity.

There were so many questions, yet no answers.

"Sasuke?" a tender voice asked. The thoughts had left me so wrapped up I hadn't noticed my mother's presence.

"Huh?" I said as I snapped back into reality.

"Are you alright honey?" she asked concerned. I loved my mother. She was the only person to ever put me before Itachi. For that I was grateful and loved her for it.

"Yes fine." I answered quickly. "I'll be upstairs." I answered and darted off to my room.

..~~..~~..

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko<strong>

Today couldn't get any worse.

I couldn't get my father off my mind.

How is it possible for one person to not care? How can it only be about convenience?

It's so darn wrong. I covered my face with my arms. I couldn't stand it. I didn't want to know. How can someone be so selfish?

"AHH!" I screamed knowing very well no one would hear me.

I needed to see the only person who would make it disappear.

Itachi…

* * *

><p>I soon found myself where we agreed to meet, by the lake.<p>

I had gave Itachi a ring on the cell and he answered. He normally didn't use his cell phone. So I was sure it was going to be fruitless. To my surprise he answered and told me without a doubt he would meet up with me.

I sat under a tree with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I only did this when I was desperately stressed. I hated to show emotion. Being a ninja emotion had to be eliminated. It was only moments like these that I had to do so. I never cried.

I didn't know why? I just couldn't cry. It was so hard for me to do so. I tried so hard thinking it would make my chest free, but they never came. I thought I was heartless, not being able to cry.

I knew I was different. I didn't know why or how?

I just was.

A few minutes waiting and Itachi showed up. He saw me and sat next to me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his chest.

"So what happened?" he asked concerned.

"So much… it's perplexing." I answered in a low voice. He nodded. I couldn't look at his face.

"Does it have to do with your brother?" he asked.

"That is just one of the things. I saw my dad today." I said as I brought my knees closer.

"Really? " He asked as he ran his fingers through my hair. It was soothing. "What exactly went on?" He continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"I think he wants to set me up." I answered truthfully. "I know he wants an Elite team. He put me on the team with the high ends, with both rookies of the year, your brother and the Haruno girl. I know he wants to train us so he can probably use us in a future." I said as I closed my eyes and pieced it together.

"Are you sure that's what it is?" Itachi asked and I pulled back and looked at his face.

"I am. He's never cared."

"You shouldn't say that without being sure. I am pretty sure he is looking to make you happy." Itachi countered. He was trying to reason with me. I wanted to believe his words, but closely Kyuubi's words came too.

"_Name one, he abandoned you too. You're just too selfless to realize it."_Kyuubi's words resounded in my head like a mantra.

"I can't listen. He abandoned his children; he pushed us to the side Itachi. Being Hokage means more than his children." I huffed as I felt my anger swelling.

"Naru calm down." He said as he raised his hands to lower my fists.

My chest was rising. My blood was boiling. I hated my father.

"No! I have always been treated like some porcelain doll. He started training me since I was four. He must want something from me. I might have been conceived only to be his pet. I refuse to be. He doesn't show interest in my other two brothers as he does me." I fumed.

"Naruko! Would you listen to yourself?" Itachi stood up now and held my shoulders. "He obviously protects you more because you're his only daughter. Did you ever start to think of that possibility before jumping the gun?" my eyes widened at the revelation. He has always used that excuse. That he is protecting us. Protecting us from what?

I slapped his arms of me. He looked at me with shocked eyes.

"You only defend him." I said lower. "He only uses you as a pawn too. Just think about that." I saw as Itachi swallowed. He knew he was my father's pawn.

"Naruko I know you're wrong. Your father is a good man. If he wasn't he wouldn't be the Hokage." was Itachi's answer.

"I might have been wrong about you." I added. He looked crushed.

"Naruko, you're still young to understand. Don't jump to conclusions. I will do anything for you. You know that." Itachi said as he gripped my chin. He forced me to look into his eyes. I wanted to look away so badly. But I felt glued in place. His eyes held so much admiration, tenderness, loyalty. I couldn't stand it.

"Don't do this…" I whispered. I felt my face burn. "Don't do it." I whispered again.

"Don't do what?" he asked.

"We'll only end up getting hurt." I said as I took his hand off my chin gently.

"Oh… I see… you know." He said. I nodded my head. "Then you know what I feel for you is sincere Naruko." He said in a low voice. "You know I never want to hurt you." He said a little louder.

"We'll just hurt each other." I let him know again. I knew if pursued, it would only lead to heart break on either end. I didn't want to risk that. I refused to risk that if possible.

"I am sorry Itachi." I said with a sincere look. "I don't want to lose you." I said as I started to walk away.

Kyuubi was right.

I guess I really can't trust anyone.

It was getting dark and I left Itachi standing there. I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't risk him or I getting hurt.

I could only walk away. That's all I could do.

Walk away…

* * *

><p><strong>Hides from pointy shiny projectiles. Okay to make things clear this is a NarukoSasuke fic. Okay in no way was I meant to bash Itachi or anything. I love Itachi personally and I do need him in the story as a key Character. Hello Sasuke is trying to surpass him so he would be great, reminds me of someone who was trying to surpass a certain Alien. Well hope this was okay, Seems filler-ish. Well development will start soon this I promise. =]**

**Love it or hate it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so here is chapter 4, I in no way want to bash Minato cause I love him. Though he has a reason in the mix. He isn't the bad guy here. Well more Minato in this, Kakashi too and his pervyness that we love so much. More Uchiha Sasuke. I in no way mean to bash Sakura its a process til friendship u know. I seem to divide the pov in two. Naruko, or Sasuke. Well hope u enjoy, bell test, special mission. Well R&R ;]**

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN IT *SIGH* Naruto. or UCHIHA SASUKE *CRYS*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: Release!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

The survival test was harder than I thought. Kakashi was someone not to mess with. I had managed to touch one of the bells but I couldn't grab it. Kakashi made it seem like he was bored by reading the stupid book by the name Icha-Icha paradise. That stupid fool is reading a porn book while training us. The blonde and the pink haired girls hadn't moved. I expected it from the pink haired girl, but the blonde. It was odd, though they were both hidden very well.

The next second all I saw was a blur of yellow and black. Kakashi saw it coming, though to his surprise he found it hard to keep up.

"Come on Hatake don't tell me you're losing to a girl!" The blonde teased as she sped around the Jounin sensei.

The blonde weaved in and out at a rhythmic pace. Kakashi punched trying to catch said blonde only to be greeted by a poof.

"Interesting Shadow clones."Kakashi said with a smirk as he was circled with amazing speed from the blonde. "Not impressive!" Kakashi said again as he ripped part of the dress off the blonde.

"Says you, copy cat ninja!" The blonde taunted with a smile. She jumped with superb stealth on to Kakashi rang the bell. "Sasuke! Catch!" The blonde motioned. I took my cue and ran over grabbing the bells.

Only thing is we were greeted with a poof as well. He used a clone.

"I know we don't like each other, but its best if we work together if we want to get the bells." The blonde stated. She was right, they were impossible to get without the help of another. The pink haired annoying girl was nowhere to be found.

I wasn't exactly ecstatic per say to find her, Stupid fan girl Baka.

"Take the North, I'll take west." The Blonde barked the orders. I hated taking orders from people I did what I wanted.

"I take orders from no one!" I snarled and she held her hand up passively. "I'll take West you take North. We meet center." I added she nodded showing no emotion. The girl was infuriating.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn." She said with a smirk. What was she storming?

I ignored said blonde and went West North as planned. I ran into a passed out Pink haired girl. I passed her though leaving her there. Kakashi had gotten to her and by the looks of it. Nothing good had happened.

I ran into said Ninja Sensei. He had shuriken in his hands and looked ready to attack. I managed the appropriate hand signals to summon the fire Jutsu technique I learned from my father.

"I am impressed, but there is no way with the amount of Chakra you have are you going to pull that off."Kakashi added with a supposed mask smirk.

He was wrong one of the things I was proud to say I learned from my father. Fire came out and Kakashi dodged it but his one visible eye was wide in shock. I smirked knowing he didn't expect it.

Said blonde girl was behind Kakashi and did something weird in the palm of her hand. She was summoning what looked like a wind ball in her palm.

"RASENGAN!" The Blonde said. And the grayed haired Nin stood frozen as to what he felt. He was knocked back a few feet as he was spinning.

My eyes were shocked. I had never seen such a technique. What was it exactly?

We were able to get the bells though. It seemed to easy though. Kakashi hadn't seen that coming, well I could add that I hadn't seen it coming either.

She just knocked him down. It seemed to me that the other day she was simply teasing Itachi and me. She wasn't serious. This proved she was stronger, but I wasn't sure if she was toying or this was full potential.

Kakashi stood up, but was dizzy. Through his mask you could clearly state a jaw hanging agape. He was in shock. I didn't blame him, I was too.

"How?" he asked.

"How what?" she replied uninterested and looked at her nails.

"How could you perfect such a technique?" he asked.

"Pssh, no sweat, I learned it from my Grandpa like a long time ago. Well he didn't really show me I just kind of picked it up. It wasn't a strong Rasengan either. I am capable of more." She answered meekly.

"You say that so calmly. You're more like him each day." Kakashi said absently. But Naruko and I heard him. She was like whom? I wanted to know.

"Don't compare me to him. I am nothing like him." She spat as if she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"That's his technique. I only know of one person to do it, but you say your grandfather knows it. It took M…" Kakashi was cut off by a enraged blonde.

"Don't you dare say his name! I in no way am like that man. I know he perfected it in three years; which says from him, I perfected it in three weeks. I was only seven when I picked it up." She said annoyed as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"You're too advanced for this group." Kakashi answered. "You're closing on being near my own strength." Kakashi said and my eyes went wide. She was really that strong. I had underestimated.

"I would have been in the academy sooner. My Grandmother made me wait though. She said I wasn't ready. Now I see what a disappointment it is. She was wrong. They think I am going to break like a crystal figurine." The blonde admitted absently.

That was saying more than I knew. I didn't know the blonde very well. She held her background and history to a minimum. She was a mystery for Pete's sake.

"I understand." Kakashi said like he knew who exactly she was talking about.

"Thank you, Sensei." She added with a court bow.

"Let's go find your other teammate. I will give you the answer to the test." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

**0o0o0o0o**

* * *

><p>We walked to the stumps and Sakura was tied to the stump as she didn't pull her weight. Naruko I will admit we worked together in team work.<p>

"Well since you snots did actually manage to work together. Meaning Sasuke and Naruko, Sakura you sure are weak compared to your two team mates."Kakashi stated and said pink haired girl blushed in embarrassment.

"That means no food for Sakura and you two." He pointed at Naruko and I. "Are not allowed to feed her." He motioned.

"Cut the crap Kakashi I already know about the test. It was meant so we would work in team work. We got the bells. Plus I don't eat. Sakura can have my food." Naruko said as she placed the lunch in front of Sakura. She said it monotonously. It was so dull. She wasn't as well she was always monotonous in front of me. I couldn't say the same about how she was in front of Itachi. I guess it was the trust factor. She was comfortable around him.

"I see well than I have nothing else to say than I congratulate you that you pass. Team work is important. You guys need to work on involving Sakura. Sakura you need to get your thoughts together and not let certain thoughts cloud your judgment."Kakashi added. Stupid Fan girl, I thought as I crossed my arms.

Sakura just blush.

"Sakura word of advice, you need to train if you're going to keep up."Kakashi said. And he was right. "I am pretty sure you can learn from Naruko. Well that said Sasuke you could too." I was enraged by the mere thought.

"I don't want to be a tutor." Naruko said as she stuck her nose in the air and sounded irritated. "It was bad enough I had to baby sit my brother."

"Well these are your team mates. You should treat them like family. When at the end of the day they have your flanks." Kakashi said.

"Fine, But don't think I am an easy trainer. I will crush you guys until you cry." She said as she did the motion in her hand as she closed it.

I grunted no way did I want to train with her, though it was convenient. I still had my issues with being ordered around.

"You know I like you. You're so like my old sensei." Kakashi said with an eye smile and smirk.

Naruko growled and I wondered why that was so bad. I wondered who Kakashi's sensei was. He must have been something if Kakashi was this strong.

"I refuse to be compared." She growled. It seemed like they knew exactly the references. I was confused, but I wasn't the only one as Sakura looked far more lost than I was.

"Well looks like you need to fix your attitude if you want to become Hokage one day. You're close, but not with that personality." Kakashi said with laughter.

I was lost.

* * *

><p><strong>~0o0o0o0o0o~<strong>

**Naruko**

I didn't know what I had gotten myself into. We were starting d-rank missions. It sucked. I wasn't all for looking for lost cats, dogs, and chickens. Not to mention the hard labor ones like cleaning people's houses and helping on the farm, though it just made us closer as a team.

I was starting training with my team mates today. I had promised Kakashi. Well he black mailed me. The topic of my father would never be brought up again if I agreed. Kakashi knew and we spoke about it. I was glad I could confide in someone who knew my origins to some extent.

I remembered when he told me if we could talk after the survival test.

**-Flash back-**

"_Dismissed." Kakashi-sensei said as the other two left. "Naruko let's talk." I nodded my head in agreement. _

"_Yes sensei?" I said sweetly. _

_Not in my usual monochromatic tone. _

"_How did you really learn the Rasengan?" He asked. I was going to lie, but most likely he would have seen through it like the one previous in Sasuke's presence. I had lied and half told the truth. Though it was true I learned it in three weeks and mastered it at age seven. _

"_Well I did learn it at age seven and mastered it in three weeks, saying much from a twelve year old huh." I sighed. "My grandfather does know it. He learned it from my father as you know you were his student. I learned it from my father. It's one of his moves. I have always been able to learn things at an unusual speed. I don't know why?" I said truthfully. First person I spoke this with. Besides my grandparents and father who knew. _

"_Interesting, seems to me you're a prodigy. You are very advanced in age. I think maybe before you get to your fathers age you'll surpass him." Kakashi said with a look of curiosity._

"_I don't have a great relationship with my father. I feel like he wants me to be his pet. Like I am a secret weapon or something." I said truthfully speaking my mind. I had never voiced these ideas. Not like now. It was like I was speaking to myself. Kakashi I knew I could speak to I felt comfortable to voice with him. I wasn't sure why. I hadn't even known him long. _

"_I doubt that's the case. You're father is an honorable man. One day you'll understand. It isn't my place to tell you. Even if I knew I don't think I'll be able to voice. Minato always has a strategy. It's part of his braniac demeanor." He paused then smiled. _

"_Says you, I don't have words to justify why he has a need to hide my siblings and I. If he loves us why not show he has us." I said as I wrapped my arms around myself and squeezed for assurance. _

"_I can't answer that, but I am sure Minato has his reasons. You're actually quite like him in reasoning. Though I think you're like your mother in the stubborn and hard headedness." He said with a chuckle. _

"_Mama?" I said as I raised an eyebrow. "My mother has always been sweet, though she shelters my twin brother a lot. She always babies him. I have never seen another side of her than that." I said as I collected my thoughts and knowledge of my mother. _

"_You are so sheltered and don't know it. Your mom obviously acts that way around you guys. With your dad, well I think her wrath is the scariest thing I've seen." Kakashi said as he shuddered a little. _

"_You've been around them a lot?" I asked; he nodded. _

"_I know about you, I am the only lasting member of my team. Your father loved the three of us. I show my support to him. I know about Kyuubi, Naruto, Kushina and you. Your Sage grandparents, though I didn't know Jiraiya knew the Rasengan. Tsunade taught you well. Though I see you take after your father a lot more now." Kakashi said. _

"_I know. I don't see why? I try so hard not to be like him. Everyone sees him as a hero. In my eyes it's hard to see. Kyuubi is screwed up. I am afraid he left. He hasn't been around. I think he went Rogue and it's my father's fault. I want to do well, I want to help people, and it's just so hard." I sighed and then I felt them. Tears? _

_My chest was feeling relief. Kakashi looked at me surprised. _

_I was surprised at the feeling. I had never cried, even though so many times I have tried. I didn't think crying was a sign of weakness. As my tears fell it started raining. The rain was falling at a rhythm as my tears. That was an odd revelation. _

"_You've never cried before?" Kakashi asked and I nodded my head yes. "It doesn't show you're weakness. Though I know Ninja's aren't supposed to show emotion. You're a child not a monster. Emotion is what makes us human." He added as he placed his hand on my shoulder. _

"_I don't think crying is a weakness." I said through tears. I could talk normally. "I have tried so many times to cry so that this feeling in my chest would go away." I said as I placed my hand on my heart. _

"_I have never been easy to share when I am sad or upset. It always only comes in Anger or Happiness. It's rare when I am happy. I have been told I have a compassionate heart. I don't see it sometimes when I act snarky. I am told often that I am selfless. Though I think frankly I am selfish. It's conflicting you know. When I try to say no to people I say it with an attitude, then I contradict myself, by well going through with the action." I sighed. _

"_I am a walking contradiction." I sighed again. _

"_That just means you are selfless, though you don't see it. We make a deal. I never mention your father in front of your team mates if you train them from your heart. It will be easier if you do it willingly. You are strong and your team mates can benefit from the training. You are something kid." Kakashi added as he ruffled my hair. _

_I smiled and then agreed. I guess training the two baka's wouldn't be too bad. They were on my team and they needed to have my flanks. We had to work as three yet one. _

_**-End Flash back-**_

Training would start today. I needed to know what exactly I needed to help them with. So a small test needed to be done. Kakashi said I had potential and that was a good thing coming from my sensei. Kakashi of course would attend said Training, though he gave me free reign to torture my team mates.

He wouldn't conflict in my teaching style. He did learn that I taught Naruto for the graduation exam. He was surprised at the fact when he saw the major improvement of my brother. Well let's say Iruka was shocked as well. He had a weird relationship with my brother. He was like mother hen with Naruto.

Well obviously if I could get a little brat like my brother into shape in only two weeks. Imagine what I could do with these two. They were actually serious unlike Naruto who was a little prankster, Youngster mentality.

"Okay! To business, I will train you my way. You will listen and will not question me. I have full permission from Kakashi to knock some sense into you guys. My training is strict. I take no crap and you will listen closely." I said as I paced back and forth in front of my team mates.

"Bitchy." Sakura said under her breath, but I heard her. Sasuke gave a smirk that I caught.

"Haruno! Two-hundred pushups now!," I barked. She swallowed hard.

"Are you serious?" she asked nervously.

"Did I stutter? Don't test my authority." I said and she swallowed hard. "Get to it before I make you do three-hundred more. You're lucky I gave you so little." I said satisfied.

She obliged as she started doing girl pushups.

"One handed-behind your back Haruno. Start over!"

She scoffed and then obliged again.

"Uchiha!" The word rang off my tongue and gave me a weird sensation as I remembered Itachi. I wasn't sure if it was because this was Sasuke or because he was Itachi's little brother. "You need to work on your Chakra control. I tell you this because I observed you when we sparred. You're too impulsive. The exercise I am going to show you is a little difficult." I said as I directed him near a tree. Kakashi actually was paying attention rather than with his nose in Grandpa's porn book.

"Do you know how to manipulate Chakra?" I know it sounded stupid we weren't back at the Academy. He gave me a look that told me what was wrong with me. "I know but do you know how to push it to different parts of your body. For instance feet, hands, head and other free limbs?" he gave me that bored look once more. Broody wasn't as fun as the Pinkster.

"Of course I am not dumb." He countered. I nodded understandingly.

"Push the chakra to your feet. You're going to climb this tree. No hands allowed." I told him. His eyes gave him away. He was shocked. "I'll show you." I told him as I walked calmly up the tree like if I was just strolling down the street. "It's going to be hard so mark your progress." I said as I handed him a Kunai.

"I saw when you taught Naruto how to walk on water. It's similar." He said with triumph. Only he didn't know that Naruto never did manage to walk on water. He did do this exercise which is baby steps compared to that.

"It's the step before that." I answered honestly. "Walking on water is harder than this. You need to know chakra control. If you can do this there is nothing you can't do. Your fire Jutsu might be stronger if you get this one down." I told him honestly.

He nodded and attempted. To my surprise he wasn't half bad as Naruto he made it to a decent spot on the tree before he fell off. Kakashi watched with a smile at my teaching skills. He was bored after two tries from Sasuke and went back to the porn book.

"Haruno I don't hear you counting." I yelled as Sakura thought I wasn't paying attention to her. "One-hundred more." I told her and she squealed in objection.

"You're tough kid." Kakashi said from behind me.

"It's called dedication. This is nothing compared to what I went through when I was four." I answered honestly.

"Minato sure pushed you." Kakashi said lowly so only I could hear him.

"He held back." I answered. "Grandma was the one who pushed me. She said I wouldn't be walked over. She understood the feeling." I said as I absently played with the ends of one of my pigtails.

"Ah I see." He added as he went back to the porn book.

"Be nice, I can get you an advanced copy of the manuscript for the second book. I know the author." I said with a shudder.

Kakashi's eyes brightened. "You know the Author?" he asked gleefully.

I nodded and sighed.

"I am not allowed to reveal his identity. He'll kill me." I said monotonously.

Kakashi nodded, but he looked content.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0<strong>

Sakura finished her pushups and got up. I told her to do the same exercise as Sasuke. She agreed. To my surprise the Haruno girl was actually good with her Chakra control. She made it to the top with a breeze. Sasuke looking annoyed sighed as he tried.

"Sasuke you'll get it." I encouraged.

"Yea Sasuke-kun you're the best rookie of the year!" Sakura added like a cheerleader. I rolled my eyes annoyed with her stalker tendencies.

To my knowledge Sasuke ignored her but continued.

"Team!" Kakashi interrupted.

"Yes?" I said as Sasuke stopped and came to pay attention to Kakashi.

"Tomorrow we'll be meeting with the Hokage personally to get a mission. I know I normally go and get them myself, but this one the Hokage wants the team's attendance." Kakashi I knew was contemplating my reaction. Sakura was happy while Sasuke gave a simple 'Hn'

I stayed quiet. I wondered what father Dearest had in mind.

Only tomorrow we would be able to know.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

Kyuubi was nowhere to be found still. I worried about him. Mama told me not to. That she was sure he was okay and would be back soon. I knew this time it was something different. He wouldn't come back. I felt it in my stomach.

We were going to the Hokage tower. We met up at our regular spot as we walked in silence. I didn't want to see my father's face. I was still upset with him. But maybe he put me on this team because he knew it would work.

Though I really doubted it, I was stronger than my team mates and he knew it. Maybe he knew that this was practice in teaching. Though Kakashi was happy, he was lazy and would rather be reading Icha-Icha as I trained the team, that lazy bum.

We entered the Hokage tower. I felt nervous; the butterflies were like a Kunai to my stomach. I had never felt nervous about anything. This felt eerie extremely foreboding. It felt like the first time I had learned Kyuubi had left and I ran into Father's office telling him to bring Kyuubi back. This felt like that time, and I swallowed hard.

We walked into Minato-sama's office. I kept quiet knowing my place.

"Yes Yondaime?" Kakashi said professionally.

"Kakashi I know your team has been only receiving D-rank missions by your request. I have a favor. Only your team can handle this task. Are they prepared?" Father asked. I looked at the floor not making eye contact.

Sakura looked perplexed as did Sasuke as they looked between Father and myself. If they didn't notice the resemblance by now they were true idiots.

"It depends on the mission Yondaime. Though I am sure they can manage." Kakashi said again in that professional tone.

"It's a retrieval mission. The one I am sure who will be able to handle it without fail is Naruko. I am sure the team is acquainted well enough to work together. I don't expect less from an Uchiha or Haruno." Father added. I looked up to see father.

"What is it?" I said knowing well it was supposed to be Kakashi asking. Father was taken back a bit. He wasn't expecting me to talk, not after our last fight.

"I think you know very well what it is Naruko. Bring him home." My father said simply. I looked into his cerulean eyes and knew he meant it.

"I have a request though." I said simply. Father nodded showing me he was listening.

"Go ahead."

"How did he break the bracelet?" I asked.

"That I can't answer, I am not sure myself how he did it. Naruko I ask this of you because you know him the best." Father gave me a weak smile.

"Understood." I said as I turned to my team mates.

They were still perplexed by the exact blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You two are smart." Father answered them. "The resemblance is uncanny. Naruko you have my permission to tell them, only if they're sworn not to tell a soul." Father said.

I nodded in response and knew I could trust my team mates. They had grown on me.

"Yondaime Hokage…" I started. "Minato Namikaze…." I said as I bit my lip feeling weird at revealing this. "Is my father." I said as I bit down harder on my lip drawing blood.

Sakura fainted at the revelation. Sasuke for the first time actually showed emotion as his jaw dropped. I was shocked at seeing that reaction at first. Kakashi just eye smiled. Well Kakashi already knew.

"I'll make sure no one knows Sensei." Kakashi said to father. Father just nodded.

"Naruko Please bring Kyuubi home." My father added once more. I felt my father's concern.

He actually cared about Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>well its about time they go on a secret mission to get Kyuubi back. figures the ahole would run away. well now the team knows about Naruko's father. Yondaime Hokage. <strong>

**questions?**

**leave me a review. **

;]


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well early update this week because I am in a good mood. Some progress between our protagonist, eh! This chapter focuses on "Team 7" and I quote it going on this supposed retrival mission. Won't give away much I'll just let you read. **

**Read & Review! **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: Glow baby! Glow!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Where we left off.<br>**

**Sasuke**

"_Yondaime Hokage…"she stuttered. "Minato Namikaze…." She was at loss for words. "Is my father." She said sheepishly. _

_Sakura fell to the ground and was now unconscious. My mouth fell to the ground without warning. I wasn't prepared to hear those words. No wonder this girl was odd. Kakashi had no reaction as if he knew?_

"_I'll make sure no one knows Sensei." Kakashi said to Yondaime Hokage. _

"_Naruko Please bring Kyuubi home."Yondaime said as he looked directly to Naruko. _

Holy shit Naruto and Naruko's father was the Hokage. Why does this surprise me a blind person can see the resemblance in the blonde hair and blue azure eyes.

This had to be an explanation to the power harnessed in Naruko. I mean her father is the Yondaime. Why keep it a secret that the Yondaime has children?

"Let's go we have a long mission ahead of us." Naruko said solemnly. She looked to be uncomfortable in front of Yondaime. It was uncanny as to how much she looked like him now that they were face to face. Though she had softer feminine features, she wasn't bad on the eyes.

_What the Hell is wrong with you baka! _I scolded myself for even thinking that the blonde ditz was attractive.

She wasn't a bad teacher either. Her training was fair and she did look concerned.

Kakashi picked up Sakura.

"Naruko, Sasuke let's talk." Yondaime said and that hit me a bit odd.

Kakashi and Yondaime gave themselves understanding nods as Kakashi walked out with Sakura, Probably going to slap her around to wake her up, Though I found it odd that he only wanted to speak to Naruko and me. The door closed after him, leaving only the three of us in the room.

"Certainly Yondaime," I responded in a polite ton. He was still Hokage and deserved respect.

"This mission may become dangerous. It easily is an A-rank mission, though you know this Naruko." He eyed her with what looked like regret.

"You probably haven't been out of the village either Sasuke. I know Naruko hasn't. One thing I ask is that you don't forget team work. Kakashi spoke to me about how you handled the survival test. If you put differences aside you two frankly have the best team work." Yondaime kept throwing that word around. Team work, obviously we were a team. We had to work together.

"Do you have data on Kyuubi's whereabouts?" Naruko added in her determined state. Yondaime shook his head no.

"Remember the locket I gave you when we started training." Yondaime said Naruko nodded pulling the silver necklace with a heart hanging from it. I had never noticed it before.

"I never take it off." Naruko blushed and it was the first time I saw her like that. It was odd seeing it.

"Don't get mad but, it's a tracking device. Kyuubi has something similar to it. It's a bracelet made of jade. Naruto has the crystal necklace your grandma gave him. They're a set. The three function only to those they belong and can find the other with breeze. That's why I give you this mission. Naruto is too naïve to even try this. Plus Kushina would never let me risk him. It's only up to you my crystal." Yondaime said and I saw Naruko scoff. She was obviously pissed that he called her the pet name in front of me.

"The one time I wish I could be mad at you I can't. But why go with my team?" The younger blonde asked.

"Sasuke I am sure you can manage keeping up with Naruko. You're a Uchiha and that speaks volumes. You learn quickly. Naruko you need someone to watch your back, someone at your flanks." Yondaime stated.

In other words he just said he needed someone to baby sit her. But how could I baby sit her when she is stronger than me. Itachi was better for this job than I was. And that's saying something since I want to destroy my brother's ego.

"I don't need a baby sitter father." Naruko barked. Did she know she was talking to Hokage-Sama?

"That's not what I meant by it. This may take a year or more Naruko. Knowing how fast Kyuubi is who knows how far he's gotten. By any means keep in contact. Use the frogs, slugs whatever just to stay in communication." Yondaime sounded like he was almost pleading. "I can't lose you." His voice almost cracked. "Kakashi is going with you guys. I trust you with this Naruko, Sasuke. This is probably going to set you apart from any ninja here in Konohagakure. This is top secret. I believe in you." Yondaime gave us hope.

This would be a challenge and I already knew it. I hope the weak end Sakura was ready to handle it. Naruko didn't show anything when I looked at her face. It was blank.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o<strong>

We walked out of the Hokage's office and we just walked in silence. The only person who would have any idea where to start was Naruko, I could tell she was pensive and trying to chew the information over. It was something that was hard to swallow. It was just sprung on us out of the blue.

I was sure I was ready though. This would only make me stronger, maybe than I would be out of Itachi's shadow and show how great I am. I would make my Clan and village proud of me.

"Do you know where we start?" I asked her and she turned to look at me.

"Let's not talk here." She said as she grabbed my hand. I felt sparks in my hand and she took her hand out of mines as she felt it too. That was too odd. Who feels sparks when they touch?

"Sparks?" she said low but I heard her as she turned to look at her hand with curiosity. "What kind of Ninjutsu is this?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything; you grabbed my hand I should ask the same." I retorted. First time I didn't reprimand a girl for invading my space and touching me. What is wrong with me?

"Sasuke follow me." She said and I obliged.

Just at that moment I realized the Baka had stopped calling me Teme. My name rolled off her tongue in such a matter that gave me chills.

I followed her until we were in the forest at the entrance of a small cave.

"I'll answer anything here. No one will be able to hear us." She said softly.

I had a lot of questions not that I was going to openly share it with her. I only had a few that I needed answered now. If she was being open might as well.

"Why hide your identity?" it slipped my lips and I couldn't recall them back.

"I had no choice." She said with a sigh. "Father said it was for our protection. Kyuubi, Naruto, and me." She sighed once more. "It's not easy being able to keep down quiet. I was raised with my Grandmother and partly some time with my Grandfather. Father was there, but he either doesn't have time or we briefly say something to the other." she ran her fingers through the ends of her hair. I noticed that was a bad habit of hers.

She continued. "We normally can't be in a room more than a few minutes now." She was absently rambling, but I listened on. Why did I? I'll never know for sure.

"I hated him, I really did. But it's hard to hate him. I am the only one of my siblings that has tried to understand, to comprehend why he hides us. For once I thought I figured it out." She said as she pulled her hair. "He treats me different from my brothers. I am like his crystal figurine. He's afraid I might break. I am not weak. Not in the way Naruto is."

"And I am not strong, not like Kyuubi is. I was destined to be in the middle. Kyuubi can't hate me. Even if he's tried he can't hate me. He hates the world, but he can't hate me. I've always wondered that."

I was still listening even though half the things coming out of her mouth made no sense. Her voice sounded alluring. It was hypnotizing and I couldn't resist just hearing the voice. It resounded in me as if it were music playing.

What was this girl?

Her powers were starting to work on me, sucking me in as they did Itachi. I refused to be sucked in. I would be owned by no one.

"Father Worries about Kyuubi I know this. Or maybe it's because he knows I care too much for Kyuubi. Either way this mission won't be easy." She voiced her thoughts.

"Sasuke? You have to promise you won't treat me differently. That you won't see me as a crystal doll." She said as she looked me in the eyes.

I was confused. She was the strongest girl I knew. I would never see her as a crystal doll or anything relatively stupid like that.

"I don't see why they think of you as such. You're like I freaking rampaging animal." I said with a smirk. She smiled at that. We had gained a common ground.

"You're in no way like Itachi." She said and I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. What was this feeling?

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o<strong>

**Naruko**

It was easier to talk to Sasuke than it was Itachi. He was in no way like Itachi, I saw it now. Sasuke had great potential to be greater than Itachi. He held something that Itachi didn't have. I wasn't sure what to name it, but it was there.

I basically poured my inner thoughts out for Sasuke to chew over. He didn't once tell me to shut up, that he wasn't in the mood for girl gable. Not in the way I expected. He listened.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"In this time in knowing you…" I started, but I still was unsure where I was going to take this. "I know you hate you're brother. It's rather quite boring when I kept on getting compared to you." I said as I remembered numerous training sessions were the highlights were about Itachi's little brother. "You show something Itachi will never have."

"That being?" he pressed as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You won't stop. Itachi is easily persuaded, but you won't stop. I admire that in you. When you were doing the tree climbing exercise, you had determination." I said as I played with my hair.

"You're one weird girl dobe." He said flatly.

"You're the one person on the team that knows what I am after, the need to get stronger and better. We share that passion Sasuke. With you on my team I know we can get Kyuubi back home."

He nodded and uncrossed his arms.

"So do you know where we start looking for your brother?" He said monotonously.

"No clue. I am not sure this necklace would really lead us to him." I said as I moved my hand to play with the chain. "I am sure Kyuubi got rid of the bracelet. If that's the case it would be fruitless to even try to attempt a search. I hope Father is right about this." I said as I rubbed my chain between two fingers.

"You're hopeless dobe." Sasuke said.

"Hn… says you. I don't even know what to do with this." I said as I pulled the locket out of my shirt. "It's just a trinket. How can it even be used to track Kyuubi?" I questioned as I looked at the heart.

Sasuke walked over to me and took the locket out of my hands. The stupid spark was back and shocked me. It was only when we touched that it happened. He opened the locket. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary per say.

"Try using Chakra." Sasuke said low. His face was too close for my liking. But I listened and brought chakra to my hand and touched the locket. I thought it was stupid to even try it, but to my surprise something did happen.

It's glowing? In my mind I was determined. I got the instinct and put my hand on the ground. I could feel my chakra reacting. I was starting to feel. Is that Naruto and Kyuubi's chakra?

In my mind I processed Kyuubi's Chakra as red, mine oozed blue, Naruto's was orange. This was odd I could only pick up my two siblings Chakra signatures. Father was right. It could only be one of us to find the other. Kyuubi's Chakra was so far away, but I could read it. In my mind the image came like a map and outlined so flawlessly.

This was going to be easy or extremely hard if Kyuubi moved. I could find him easily that was easy; the hard part would be catching up to him or even being able to force him back.

"Anything?" Sasuke brought me out of my thoughts.

"I can feel him sort of kind of see him. His chakra looks red to me. He's really far away. Do you have a map?" I asked him as I took my hand off the ground.

"No, but I am sure we can get one at my house. It's closer to here anyway." Sasuke answered. I nodded and followed him.

* * *

><p>We walked to the Uchiha compound. I had never been over here before. Even though Itachi was my best friend this was the first time I had seen this place. The streets were adorned with the Uchiha symbol and it was still busy this afternoon. I walked closely behind Sasuke not too close but just enough.<p>

We walked to one of the last houses.

"Come on, your slow." He told me, but I had an idea he was teasing. I was just taking in the place. It was beautiful in its own unique way.

He opened the door, but didn't greet anybody. It seemed no one was home anyhow.

"Wait here and don't touch anything." He told me as he walked up the stairs. I crossed my arms, like I was really going to listen to him.

I started looking around. There were sculptures and paintings, Bookshelves with books and scrolls. I was interrupted by a sweet voice.

"Hello may I help you?" she asked.

"Just waiting for Sasuke," I answered truthfully.

"Oh!" She said surprised, but she eyed me up and down. Don't tell me she thought I was his girl friend or something.

In that the Teme walked down the stairs with a scroll in his hands. He eyed his mother before he turned to me.

"What?" he asked the mother.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friend?" his mother chimed.

"Mother this is Naruko, she is my team mate." He said dryly his mother had a smile on her face.

"I am Mikoto, Sasuke's mother." She said as she held out her hand. I shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said as I returned the smile.

"Well we have to go." Sasuke said as he pulled me by the collar.

As soon as we were outside he let go.

"She seems nice."

"She thinks you're my girl friend." Sasuke said with irritancy. "You bring this up I will deny it."

I felt playful so I decided to irritate him.

"Okay honey, whatever you say." I said as I playfully pinched his cheek. Those darn sparks!

He swatted my hand away. "Don't you dare" he snarled.

"Map." I said as I extended my hand. He handed it over.

"Let's go back over to the forest so no one can see you." He said annoyed. Damn broody. I agreed though.

* * *

><p>We went to the forest and I brought the chakra to my hand and then touched the locket. It gave the faintly ice blue glow. I touched the ground and I pin pointed the chakra. I looked at the map it seemed he was somewhere in wind country?<p>

"He's in Sunagakure? " I questioned. What the hell would he be doing in Suna?

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. I did it again just to make sure. He was in Sunagakure alright. He was steady though as if he were sleeping. His chakra flow was steady flowed; he might just be in meditation though.

"Yes he's in Sunagakure."

"It might take less than a year to find him. I think Yondaime over embellished that." Sasuke said like we had this in the bag.

"You're wrong. Kyuubi is unpredictable. He's fast who knows how much longer he'll be in Sunagakure. We need to leave now. Call Kakashi." I told Sasuke as I handed him my phone. He muttered something that sounded a lot like dumb bossy blonde. I was so sure though.

I absently ran my finger on the map tracing Suna. Kyuubi was there. How we were going to manage to get Kyuubi back? That I was unaware of. This mission was more suited for ANBU or even Jounin. Not three Genin and a Jounin-Sensei.

I understood why my father needed me. I just hoped this did something.

* * *

><p><strong>~0o0o0o0o0o~<strong>

**Sasuke**

I called Kakashi and told him to meet us in the forest. I gave him the exact coordinates so he would make it here on time. There was no time to be late. We needed to do something. He was coming with Sakura who squealed once more thinking of the information we learned on our blonde teammate. Sometimes I wonder who the bigger idiot is, the blonde or the Pinkster?

"I called Kakashi-Sensei, Their on the way." I told the blonde who was tracing the map with her finger and her other hand on the locket around her neck. This girl was deep in thought and brushed me off. She must have one heck of a strategy or she was just dumb.

I cleared my throat so she could snap out of it. She did no such thing and I was getting irritated. This dumb blonde who was she to not acknowledge my presence.

"Dobe!" I said infuriated.

"Hn?" she said as she came out of her stupor.

"You are an usuratonkachi." I said as I crossed my arms and looked away from her alluring blue eyes.

"Sorry. I was thinking on how to approach this." She said idly as she traced the map once more.

"You see Suna monitors who goes in and out. That is not what worries me. If Father makes a connection to Suna restricting who comes and goes we have a better chance of getting Kyuubi. If it fails which knowing my brother it will, the close off will only serve as a distraction." She said.

"Enough time to get to him." I finished her thought.

"You're not so dumb yourself Teme." She said in a tone as if she were talking to a child. It boiled my blood.

"I am in no way your equal dobe. I am superior." I said in a serious tone. She looked at me and shrugged it off.

"You're nowhere near my par. You have years to catch up." She said idly.

If that wasn't enough for me to punch her in the face, who did she think she was?

She wasn't one of those normal girls who fawned over me. She in no way was human.

She was such an **enigma.**

When I was going to make my move and punch the dumb blonde Kakashi-Sensei appears with his precious porn book, followed by a panting Pinkster.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted,

"You're late." The blonde said monochromatically. A tone I was much used to.

"What?" The pink-haired fan girl said. "We came rushing as soon as Sasuke-kun phoned."

"We need to leave now." The blonde stated. "There is no way we would catch him if we don't leave now."

"Naruko, we need supplies in order to make the trip to Suna. It isn't right next door." Kakashi-Sensei reasoned.

"You don't know Kyuubi like I do. We can pick up supplies on the way." She was quite blunt, but her tone was hard. It didn't change from being frigid.

"With what money?" Sakura retorted.

"I have access to summoning toads and slugs. They will bring us the things we need." The blonde said as she picked up the map and rolled it back.

"Ewe sl….uuuu..ggggssss?" Sakura looked grossed out, weak female species.

"We leave now, before sun down. The trip is approximately three days to Sunagakure." The blonde replied dryly.

"Suna? As in wind country?" Sakura asked.

"There is only one Sunagakure right." The blonde added snidely. "No time to waste." The blonde said walking out towards the main gate of Konohagakure.

We followed her. What gave her the right to think she was leader?

I still didn't take well to taking orders. I was first in rank than came everyone else, the stupid blonde baka.

* * *

><p>We were out of the gate and on our way to Suna. There wasn't anything that seemed out of the ordinary.<p>

"Stop." The blonde said lowly and held out a hand. Kakashi looked at her and gave a small nod. "Show yourself!" she demanded.

What the heck was the blonde going about?

Two ninja came out from a puddle in the ground. It hadn't rained for awhile in Konoha so that would be odd. The ninja had the rain village insignia on it.

"You're pretty perceptive little girl." One of the rain ninja said as he pulled out a chain and sickle.

"I'll handle the trash." The blonde said as she gave an irritated sigh.

"Mighty big mouth you have?" the second ninja said.

The blonde took out a Kunai from her pouch. They looked and laughed at her as if a kunai could do no damage. She moved her finger and three more appeared. She threw them like darts and the Nin's dodged them easily. She was distracting them.

She jumped in the hair and disappeared. She showed up again behind the Nin with the chain and sickle. She elbowed him in the back knocking him down. I observed how fast she was. Kakashi watched for a second and turned back to his book. Sakura was in shock at the skills shown by the blonde.

The second Nin reached for her and seconds later had a log in his hands, substitution.

The blonde kneed him in the groin and his face turned purple from the impact. She was obviously just toying with them. They seemed to be unmatched.

She then took the chain from the Nin and tied them to a tree.

"What did you learn?" She asked the ninjas.

"Who are you?" they asked in bewilderment and in unison. The blonde chuckled and turned to Kakashi.

"Who sent you?" Kakashi-Sensei walked over and began the interrogation.

"We were just sent here from our boss for her." One said as he motioned to the blonde.

"Who is your boss? Resist and I won't hesitate in killing you." The blonde spat. Her tone was similar to that of her sibling we were looking for.

"We'll never tell. We'd rather die." They repeated in unison.

"Your life." The blonde said as she pulled out another Kunai.

"Wait!" Kakashi stopped her. "Would you rather risk your life than tell us who sent you?" Kakashi-Sensei was working on an angle. Reverse Psychology.

"We just said that didn't we?" one dumbly added. What morons.

"If risking your life for a person who will probably just replace you and having a death in vain sound so appealing than go ahead and throw it away." Kakashi-Sensei said in a persuading tone.

The ninjas looked at each other as if deliberating.

"The nine-tailed demon." They said in unison crying at the mere thought of being spared.

The same person we were trying to retrieve. Why would he send people to attack Naruko?

"Were you sent to kill me?" She asked her voice masked from emotion.

"No! We were only sent to retrieve you. It seemed to easy as you were already out of the village." They said.

"Let's work out an agreement." The blonde said with a hint of a smile.

Rain ninja? But Kyuubi was supposed to be in Suna. What the fuck?

"It's your life on the line, but I'll go with you to this nine-tailed demon, only if my team follows. " They looked incredulously at the blonde. It was like being handed a silver platter.

But I knew her angle. If her brother was sending for her than that mean he wanted her. But why send two buffoons on which she defeated easily? It didn't make sense. It was impossible for them to sneak into Konoha without being detected.

"Why so easy?" they asked.

"Let's just say I am itching to meet this nine-tailed demon." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Are you crazy? Do you not know who he is?" they looked at her in shock.

"I am aware of things." She added blankly.

They were playing right into her hand. It seemed too easy.

"Like you told us, it's your life on the line." One said.

* * *

><p>We were off once more this time accompanied by the two rain Nin's who were actually dumber than I thought. Kakashi seemed to go along with the plan and the blonde was going willingly. Sakura seemed perplex of the fact that this seemed easy.<p>

The blonde had something up her sleeve and I knew it. It seemed we were heading in the right direction and would be in Suna soon. We watched the foreign ninja carefully. Just cause we obliged didn't mean we would lower our guard. They were still enemy ninja and would be watched as so.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko<strong>

We were reaching the city gates of Sunagakure. Father advised the Kazekage of our impending visit. I had sent a scroll with one of the summoned toads. I preferred slugs to toads but it was less conspicuous.

On arriving in Suna the environment was a total 180 from Konoha.

It was hotter that's for sure and I didn't see myself falling for the dessert city in the middle of wind country. The rain ninja changed their look and blended in as merchants. So they were rogue as I suspected.

They led us to an area on the shadier side of the city. I wondered what the hell Kyuubi would be doing in such a place. I felt my heart race as I felt his chakra signature. I knew without a doubt it belonged to my older brother. Though others wouldn't be able to pick it out since he concealed it I was never surer.

"You guys survey the area. I'll go inside. Any longer than an hour and you go in and see what's up." I told my team.

"Are you crazy?" Sakura looked at me and then the area. "This place looks shady. You might die."

"Sakura I know how to handle myself fine. Don't worry." I told the pinkster as I entered the shady looking building.

The building might have looked shady on the outside. The hallway matched the setting as well until we made it to a back room of the building. The room was lavish with red trimmings carpeted and had a few plants, paintings making it look high-end.

What did my brother get himself into?

I was escorted to another room and Kyuubi was there talking to three other figures, One female and two male. I kept a balanced facial expression.

"I knew you would come by your own accord." Kyuubi said monotonously.

"You know me well. Why call me though?" I asked and Kyuubi turned to look at me.

His eyes weren't the same.

They were…. red

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>**un, dun, dun. Well I hope you enjoyed. I personally loved the whole part with Sasuke and Naruko. "She thinks your my girlfriend." *Inserts broody face here* "You bring this up and I will deny it." **

**Sighs don't I make Sasuke sound so much more cutier. ****Well what has Kyuubi gotten himself into? Suna Mafia? maybe? **

***Insert feedback via review.* **

**That's all it takes. **

**;]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well I have some news, updates might slow down due to I am going back to school next week. Vacation is over for me. *Sighs* Well I decided to update today due to it may get slow. Well I hope this doesn't disappoint. I'll update two times next week hopefully. **

**Let me know what you think and if you like this via review. **

**again thanks to those who have reviewed. **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT.  
><strong>

**MINATO pov in this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: Proposal<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko<strong>

_His eyes weren't the same. _

_They were…. red._

"Your… eyes?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Don't freak out. Let's say it's… something I picked up." He said with a smirk. It wasn't a cocky smirk he was trying to avoid going into details. They were the red eyes of a sharingan or just a natural tone of red. They were a blood red and his pupil was silted. Those weren't the hazel brown eyes of my brother.

I looked to his wrists and noticed he was wearing the jade bracelet. The one father had mentioned. I wondered if it was the same bracelet father gave him so he couldn't leave Konoha. How did he leave?

"How did you leave?" I asked.

"Your stupid father put a hex Jutsu on this bracelet." He said showing me the jade bracelet. "Though I broke the Jutsu I can't take the bracelet off." He said annoyed.

"I wondered that. Kyuubi come home." I told him simply. I didn't want to beat around the bush. I was being forward.

"Hell no! I found a way of making my ambition true. I will not let anyone stand in my way." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Ubi I really want you to come home. Do it for me." I told him.

"No. why do you think I called you to come? I knew that idiot would send you coming. I planned this out. I knew you would learn to use the charm around your neck to find me. I send two idiots from rain village to help you come. They're really no use for me, but water looks better in Konoha versus sand. You know less conspicuous." He said dignified.

"Knowing you would come of your own accord. I just simply waited."

"What do you want from me Kyuubi?" I asked and his face turned into an evil smirk.

"You have no idea what father has hidden from you do you?" he said as his canines grew a little. "Join me."

"What are you talking about?" I was confused, but that didn't mean I wasn't listening.

"The reason father has sheltered us, the reason why he had the need to so call protect us." His voice was changing, becoming more sinister by the second, the raw power that was emanating from his chakra.

He couldn't finish because Kakashi-Sensei and my Genin teammates were threw the door. Kyuubi gave a snort and chuckled maniacally.

"Ask him about it. If he refuses to tell you, look for me. You know how to find me." He said surely, as him and his three occupants vanished in smoke.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asked and my face stood stoic.

"Naruko?" Kakashi-sensei questioned as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I was questioning myself far too long and I needed the answer to the very questions Kyuubi mentioned. All my life I asked myself the questions. I needed these answers as the air I breathed.

"I need to talk to my father." I said determined to get some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Minato<strong>

I hoped they would be able to bring Kyuubi back. The power Kyuubi had managed to grasp was too great for his own good. He would let himself be consumed by hate. My biggest fear was when he found out about Naruko.

He hated me with a passion for even keeping such a thing.

The origins on why I hid them.

The reason on why they couldn't be known.

The reason for hiding them,

It was my greatest fear to lose any of my children and slowly I was losing them.

Kyuubi with his rebellion,

My first born child had been marked with hate since a child seeing what happened between his mother and I. He hated me for leaving him at such a young age. He saw it as I was deciding to become Hokage rather than a father.

He was wrong. I knew that if I tried to keep him on a leash he would bite back soon. His rebellions started when he first started leaving at will in large intervals.

I knew he probably met some people who were no good for him that would offer him power. Kyuubi wasn't stupid; he knew how to work things in his favor. When he came back this last time he was different. He no longer had his long hair, his eyes were different, but he could change them at whim. Jiraiya told me about how his eyes held the red of a demon.

His power I knew would exceed my own if he continued to channel the new chakra. I needed to protect him. I wouldn't let my son become a monster.

I saw the hate when I had no choice to divide our family.

Naruko has no idea how important she really is who she was chosen to be.

The reason why I protected her and gave her anything she wanted. Though I love my children all equally, I needed to protect her the most.

She has no idea what is running through her veins.

The purest of blood,

She is the symbol of unity amongst Ninjas. All nations would see she is the symbol of unity.

She has no idea. That is why I treat her special. She is precious.

The day I had a daughter, became the day ninjas had their princess.

I wasn't aware she was chosen. Until she started showing signs, her abilities were great. Her blood was what set her apart from the rest.

She is a rare diamond.

Her blood line is what would make sure the Ninjutsu lineage would be delivered, the very signal of Ninjutsu.

Only a few times does this occur, when the gods choose the child who is going to continue the ninja lineage.

It so happened they chose Naruko.

She has no idea. She has no idea how important she is.

My heart pounded, letting her out of the village. I didn't want her hating me like Kyuubi does. She is the only person capable of bringing Kyuubi back, though I didn't want to risk anything happening to her.

If I didn't protect my three children, enemy ninja would want to steal them for ransom. And then finding out Naruko is the chosen child. There is no telling what sick things would run through their heads.

All nations would want to mate their strongest ninja to my daughter. Use her as a breeding object. The children harbored by the direct lineage of the ninja are said to be the strongest ninja alive.

I refused to see it happen. I refused. I want my daughter to choose on her own who she wants to be with. Now she is too busy trying to gain strength. She still has no idea of her actual strength.

Her strength at age four spoke more than I could answer. My child is special. Therefore I must protect her from harm.

Naruto,

He has no idea how much Kushina shelters him. That's Kushina's little boy. Even if I wanted to get closer to him I would face Kushina's wrath. I know Naruto must feel abandoned and alone. Though I am sure Kushina gives him love. He must feel rejected by his own father.

I was seen by my children as a horrible father. Though I love them so much and would do anything for them as I would my village. My only intention was to protect them.

Now it's all blowing up in my face.

I sighed as I went back to my paper work.

* * *

><p>A couple of days went by and Naruko hadn't given me word of her whereabouts. I was worried, fully worried.<p>

My door slammed open and I saw the blonde seething with fury.

"Don't give me the same crap about you're busy. We need to talk." She said as she closed the door behind her. Her fury was the same as her mothers and I was more or so cringing at the resemblance, though I saw myself in her as well. There was more me than Kushina.

"Okay go ahead." I said as I detached myself from the tedious paper work.

"What are you hiding from me?" She asked through clenched teeth and balling fists.

I couldn't answer her yet. Not while she was this young. It would only put her in more danger.

"My crystal, why bring this up?" I asked tensing a little. Not that I would show it.

"I saw Kyuubi he said he knows the reason why you were hiding us, or so called protecting us. Give me a response." She added coldly.

"I see. Crystal I am not holding anything from you. The reason I protect you is because many people would go after you knowing you're the daughter of the Hokage." I lied, partially. Knowing my children existed would bring enemy ninja, but it wouldn't be as lethal as to the real reason.

"You're lying." She spat. She saw through my sugar coated lie.

"You know me better than to lie. I promise that I personally will stop the protection when you reach the age of sixteen. No before or later." I told her trying to come to an agreement.

"Father just be understanding, and tell me the real reason. Why does Kyuubi hate you so much?" She asked and her eyes were almost pleading.

"I am not sure why he does. I never wanted my children to hate me. I know I may not say I love you, but I want what's best. I do love the three of you and would protect you with my life. It's my duty not only as Hokage, but as your father." I stated. I didn't need another child to hate me.

"Your lame you know that. I have always tried to understand you. I have always stuck up for you when I had to. Kyuubi hates you dad, because you abandoned us when we needed you the most. Naruto believes you reject him; Kyuubi tried taking your place. I am not sure where I stand with you. I am borderline confused." She stated her feelings and that's more than she has ever showed me.

"I know you don't hate me Naruko. I couldn't stand it if you did." I ran a hand through my hair. I didn't want to have this conversation so early on. I wasn't really prepared for this. Though I have been strategizing for years on how I was going to tell my children the real reason behind hiding them.

I was going to tell them when Naruto and Naruko were eighteen and Kyuubi twenty-two. It would only have been fair for them to know together. Kyuubi so happens to be a sneaky fox and found out recently. He is smart for a sixteen year old.

He found my hidden scroll on which I wrote the true origins of my daughter. He understood the reason to shelter them, though he took it in an outrages manner. He wants to use Naruko for her strength. Though I know he would never harm her physically. He would protect her just as I would.

"I had already stated I don't know what I feel, but I am border line. I am neither in like nor hate. I am sure you have a true reason, but I need to know. My curiosity is getting the best of me. Father please, I must know why." She was pleading towards the end. I know Naruko and she would never show she is pleading in any form. She normally gets her way with minimal try.

I had to make a convincing lie that was partially true and half falsified.

"Fine." I said with a huff adding affect. I ran a hand through my hair. "Sit down for this." I told her as I sat down. She moved towards the chair in front of my desk.

This was going to be a little difficult. Now what was I going to say.

"Naruko it starts with your mother…" I started trailing off a bit as to where I was going with this. "Your mother isn't originally from Konoha, she is from a country that used to be called whirlpool." I was giving valid points. Naruko is smart, but she wouldn't be able to pick through this lie.

"Whirlpool?" she blinked twice.

"Yes whirlpool, the city known as Uzushiogakure. The ones who ruled were the Uzumaki clan,"

"Uzumaki clan? Mama's last name?" she looked like she was trying to dissect the information. My daughter was no idiot.

"Yes they were known for powerful sealing Jutsu. Though some other countries didn't see the reason for them and became afraid. Ultimately they destroyed Uzushiogakure. Your mother is the example of one of the survivors from then." I sighed and I felt the headache I was going to get, from the screaming I am going to get from Kushina. When she finds out I told our daughter about Uzushiogakure.

"I hid you because if they find out you are Uzumaki they will try to kill you. More so they will try to kill you for having the name Namikaze. Both give you high risks. We prefer to use Uzumaki only in the village because here that name is still unknown. While Namikaze links you to me and there are still some villagers who aren't happy I am Hokage." I answered as I started rubbing my temples.

The two were true, though not fully true. I couldn't tell her the truth until she was eighteen I had promised already. I would go into full detail about it then. Now was not the time to reveal such truths that could lead to her endangerment.

"So is mom the last of the full blooded Uzumaki?" she asked and I wasn't sure myself about that.

"For now only one registered to knowledge. We didn't want to tell you and that's why so much secrecy, So much protection. We can't bear to lose you too."

"I understand. Father I knew you always wanted to protect us. I knew you would never push us away for your own pleasure. Thanks for being truthful." Her trust in me was restored, but I still felt horrible for having to omit things from her. I wished I could tell her now, but that would lead me into some trouble. I couldn't risk my daughters well being.

Too many perverts live in the ninja world. I couldn't risk her. I never would.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko<strong>

Why did I have to question father?

He looked stressed just by revealing the truth about my mother and the Uzumaki clan. I didn't understand completely. I wasn't aware of the end of Uzushiogakure. Though I knew on the map they clearly show a place called Whirlpool country. Though I believed was inhabited come to know because of a war it was destroyed.

Father must have been sworn by mother to not say a thing about the demise of her country. I knew it had to be difficult to even live through that. I now understood fathers concern.

Though I was thinking he left something out. I wanted to believe he didn't want to tell me the painful pieces. I would take his word and not ask about those. It wasn't really my place to ask.

"So what happened?" Sakura asked.

"Don't want to talk about it." I said as I continued to ponder on the information.

That must have been what triggered Kyuubi's rage. Not to be told that part of your ancestry had been obliterated. I knew he would take something like that to heart and make the ones who caused it, pay. It was something that occurred when mom was a child.

Some things didn't add up. I still was unsure of what Kyuubi wanted.

"You don't seem like yourself ever since we came back from Sunagakure, since you saw that guy with the freaky eyes." Sakura said as she ringed her fingers.

"That guy with the freaky eyes is my brother." I said absently still wrapping my head around the information given to me by my father.

"Your brother?" she blinked three times.

"The mission was to bring back my brother Sakura didn't Kakashi tell you that." She shook her head no. "Doesn't matter, I can't bring him back. Even if I wanted to." I sighed. Kyuubi's hate was greater.

"Why not?" She asked.

"He made a decision. I rather not talk about this." I told her as I brushed her off and started walking. I looked around and noticed the only one here was the pinkette.

Where was Uchiha?

Where the heck was Sasuke?

"I need a punching dummy." I said as I balled my fist. I needed to vent.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~0000~~~~<strong>

**Sasuke**

What the heck was going on?

One moment the blonde wants to find her brother next she needs to talk to the Hokage?

Why do I constantly have her on my mind?

_Punch, kick, punch, kick._

I could on think of one thing and that is to train until I can't stand.

I need to push further.

I need to be great.

I must surpass Itachi.

_Punch, kick, punch, kick._

I couldn't waste my time thinking of that girl.

I needed to become legendary.

A quick wind passed and a Kunai hit the tree behind me.

I took a shuriken out of my ninja pouch. I was ready to attack the intruder.

"Calm down Teme, I won't hurt you." the blonde who had been haunting my thoughts stood before me.

"Hn."

She crossed her arms and gave me a smirk.

"I need a punching bag. Couldn't find Itachi so your second best." Her tone held a little venom.

"I am second to no one." I added with hatred.

How could she even come here and mention Itachi in my presence?

"You have a temper." She said as she closed one eye and pointed at me. Her voice held amusement. This was a little shocking towards me since she never really had such an attitude.

Well not towards me.

I moved quickly until I was in front of her and clamped a hand on her wrist.

Sparks once again?

What the heck was up with that little jolt each time we touched?

"Your touch is giving me whip lash." She said with a sigh.

"Hn."

"Do you ever talk in fluent sentences?" she asked.

I looked at her while raising an eyebrow. My heart started racing when my eyes ran down to look at her lips.

They were supple, full, pink and perfect.

"You can let go of my wrist you know." She said as she snatched her arm away.

She was such an enigma. I couldn't figure her out.

"Hn." I felt heat rush to my ears.

"Can I try something?" She asked, but she didn't wait for me to respond.

In less than a second her lips were on mine. I didn't push her off like I did with other girls who had attempted kissing me. Her lips were soft and tasted faintly like strawberries.

I felt my toes curl and the contact of skin on skin added an extra note of intoxicating tingle through my whole being.

The kiss was over faster than it was attempted.

"Whoa!" we said in unison.

"I didn't picture you as a singer Sasuke." She said as I noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. I felt heat in my cheeks reaching to my ears.

"What the hell are you talking about? You kissed me usuratonkachi." She blushed once more this time the heat was dominated on her cheeks.

"For some reason your blood sings to me." she said.

"Weirdo." I said, but the feeling she gave me was making my stomach turn with butterflies.

"Fight me than." She taunted.

I raised a brow giving her in incredulous look. She busted out in laughter.

"You know you're too serious. You need to relax a bit. Get a little dirty." She was acting a little weird now.

"Where is the monochromatic blonde?"

"I guess I need to let loose. I've been stressed. Frankly I need some fun. It's fun to tease you. Added plus you're a good kisser." She blushed and gave me a teasing wink.

This blonde was a total enigma. She confused me to no end. I don't think I could figure her out.

"Let's have a fun little spar shall we." She had a smirk on her face. I wanted to wipe it off. What she didn't know was I had been training with Kakashi-sensei and he taught me the Chidori.

I am pretty sure it would match her Rasengan.

I had a confident smirk grace my lips as I watched her.

She spread her legs at a perfect angle giving her a balanced stance. I wasn't exactly sure as to what she was going to do. She was unreadable, and highly unpredictable.

I held my fists out and moved at a sturdy stance. She watched me carefully as if she were trying to read my move.

She moved two steps to her left and turned in a graceful circle as she pirouetted. She looked as she was dancing she moved closer to me and her fingers graced my cheek once and a punch was going to hit me, but I moved out of the way.

I felt like I could see clearly. I noticed that my Sharingan was activated. It had activated about a week ago when Itachi said he was in for a spar.

I still wasn't too used to it, but I was getting there. I could see her in the winded twirl as she focused chakra through her body. Her moves were elegant and graceful.

She looked beautiful as her loose hair whipped around her. I smirked as I saw a vulnerable spot in her form.

I moved quickly and got to the open spot and punched. It was able to stop her twirl and she smirk as she caught my fist.

"Tsk Tsk Sasuke. I thought I taught you better than to just aim mindlessly. Expect the un expectable." She said as she gave me a kick to the gut.

"We need to work on your Taijutsu." She said simply as she let go of my fist. "Your Sharingan is useless against Taijutsu. You need to strengthen your Taijutsu; it is useful when you go against a Taijutsu expert. Your Sharingan won't help you then."

The blonde was tough, but she was a good teacher. I'll give her that.

"Sasuke you're fast and that could help you."

I smirked, as I started summoning the Chidori.

"CHIDORI!"

The electricity ran to my fist. She quickly called the air ball.

"RASENGAN!"

They clashed with a crack.

This was getting interesting.

We sparred until we were breathless. I was shocked to see the repercussions of our friendly spar. Trees were knocked down and there was a couple steaming craters.

My chest heaved up and down as I was trying to get the precious oxygen.

"You're a lot better from when we first sparred." She said with a smile.

Was that a compliment gracing the lips from the tough blonde?

"Hn."

"You're supposed to say thank you." she said with a tired huff.

"I've been meaning to ask you. What's with you and Itachi?" the question slipped my lips.

"Oh." Was the blondes answer. She looked sadly down at the ground. "We're friends; I've known him since my younger years. When father couldn't train with me he would send Itachi. We became friends. That's pretty much It." she said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

That answered my thoughts. Itachi didn't train her because he wanted to. He trained her because he was ordered to. The jealous feeling slowly receded.

"You aren't on good terms with Itachi I see. You are a different individual from him. Don't compare yourself. You are two different people."

"You know nothing." I said as I crossed my arms and placed the emotionless mask on my face.

"That's where you're wrong. I know completely what you're going through. Kyuubi used to get praise after praise because his chakra reserve is near to endless. He picks things up on a prodigy level. I was once jealous of him. I used to want to be him. Now I see I was wrong. We have to choose our own destinies. We are individuals. That's what makes us special and unique."

I didn't answer her. She didn't know this was a matter of pride, a matter of honor, a matter of my clan. She doesn't understand. Never will.

I would surpass Itachi and no one will stop me. I would beat my brother and make him cry. Make him feel weak.

My destiny is to bring honor and become the best, to shine above anyone in the Uchiha clan.

The blonde walked in front of me. She placed a hand on my shoulder. I had never felt like kissing a person more than I did now. Her lips looked so kissable.

I encircled her waist with my arms and brought her closer to me. Her lips were a mere centimeters from me. I brought her closer and placed an aggressive kiss. I had to be the dominate one.

The intoxicating feeling was back as I felt a rush course through my body. The need to mark her as my own came as an animalistic need.

I had never felt so impulsive in my life.

I realized in this moment that she had to be mine.

Mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope this didn't disappoint. And yes Kyuubi is up to something, Yes Minato lied, but do you blame him. Finally Sasuke and Naru action. It was about time. <strong>

**Thoughts? Comments? Leave in form via review. **

**;]**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well I updated today cause I felt like it. I must admit I enjoyed writing this chapter. Well enjoy! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT. *SIGHS*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Survival<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko<strong>

For all of time it has always been survival of the fittest. The one who will survive will be the one who can adapt to any situation.

In the situation I found myself was difficult.

Staring into deep coal eyes as smooth lips brushed against mine. This feeling was foreign, yet it felt right as it coursed through my veins, the sensation of pure ecstasy. I had never felt something like this.

Frankly I couldn't get enough.

I broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. They were lust ridden. I had remembered seeing eyes like that before. They haunted my dreams as continuing nightmares.

I had to leave I couldn't get emotionally involved. It would only complicate my goals.

I couldn't stray from my goals.

I ran away leaving Sasuke there with a confused look. I needed to go home. Why was I running when it felt so right? Yet wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>~'~flashback~'~<strong>

_I was running trying to dodge the projectiles that were aiming for me. I couldn't get hurt. _

_There was kunai, shuriken, and blades aiming for me. _

_I rolled just barely missing the weapons. My heart was beating so fast. I felt it was going to jump out my throat. I kept on running. Trees passed by me like green blurs as I picked up speed. _

_I pushed chakra to my feet and climbed one of the trees. _

"_Where are you? I'll find you." A voice claimed as I was now holding my breath standing right above the person. _

_The next thing I knew there was something sharp pointing into my side. I turned slightly looking at my captor. _

"_You lose." The voice said pressed against my ear. Red eyes turned back to onyx eyes. A knowing smirk on my captor's lips, He was a cocky one. _

"_You're such a dick Itachi." I said as he let go. _

"_Expect the un expectable." He said with a small chuckle. _

_I turned to look him in the face and looked at his eyes. They were normally covered showing no emotion. Yet today they showed something else. They showed a degree of animalistic want. Lust. _

_I turned feeling a blush on my cheek. Itachi was attractive. He was the most wanted guy in Konoha. _

_The look he had frankly scared me more than trying to survive. I felt fingers grip my chin. I hadn't noticed that I had turned away from him. His fingers were on my chin delicately. His lips were inches away from mine. _

_His lips were on mine in a sweet kiss. _

_I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had a similar pinkish tint on his cheeks. _

_This kiss was lovely. _

_Divine even. _

"_I think I should get home." I told him. He nodded not saying a word. _

_We walked to my grandmother's house in silence. It was a little awkward, but I didn't have words to describe what just happened. _

"_Thanks." I said as I brought him in an embrace. I pulled back and he gave me a kiss on the forehead. _

"_I'll see you around ok." He said as he retreated. _

_I walked into the house as my heart was beating so fast. Why was I feeling this way? It was just one kiss with Itachi. _

_It was my first kiss. _

_Why are things starting to change all of a sudden? _

"_Ahem." A voice cleared. I turned to its owner and was greeted by shoulder length red fiery hair, and hazel gold eyes. Kyuubi. _

"_Hey big bro." I said with a smile. _

"_Stay away from that guy." Kyuubi said low in a growl. _

_His tone was warning. _

"_He's my tutor and best friend."_

"_Stay away from Itachi Uchiha." He warned again. _

**~'~End Flashback~'~**

* * *

><p>I blinked a few times.<p>

I was remembering my first kiss. That seemed like it was so long ago. Yet it really wasn't.

Why was I letting myself become influenced by these feelings?

Why this conflicting feeling right after I kissed Sasuke? I traced my lips with a finger as I almost made it home.

This feeling, I couldn't place a name on the feeling. It was utterly perplexing. I fished my keys out of my ninja pouch and opened the door.

This was my home, yet it felt so foreign. I spent little time here it wasn't really a place I grew up in. It felt as though just a mirage of what a real family home is supposed to be.

I remembered all the times I tried acting like everything was okay. Things were never okay. I have always been closer with Kyuubi than Naruto. Though Naruto and I are twins we are nothing alike. As children when we would play together I always took my training seriously. When we played ninja Naruto would always end up hurt. I would always end up on the end with a scolding.

Mother has always defended Naruto no questions asked. Naruto was spoiled getting what he wanted. I can remember countless times I got in trouble on his behalf. I didn't need to do anything to be blamed for what he did.

I hated it and frankly hated Naruto sometimes. I learned to cope and realized though Naruto had our mother his heart was hurt because of our father. Naruto acted out to get fathers attention. How many times did Naruto defile the Hokage monument, Hundreds of times? Always aiming straight for the face of the Yondaime,

During my childhood I was submerged in training. Grandma pushed me; she said she remembered being taken for granted because she was the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage. She was trained to be a delicate kunoichi, though at first they wanted her to be a housewife.

She bestowed upon me values that would in no way make me weak. She told me that woman had every right to be as strong or if not stronger than any man. A bit of a feminist on her side, but I understood why. She treated me as I wanted to be treated. She pushed me so I knew how to defend myself.

Grandpa like my father treated me like a crystal figurine as though I might break. Due to being female they thought emotions would get in the way. I proved them wrong. When I fell I didn't cry, neither when I broke some bones. I was strong willed.

Growing up with my grandparents was okay. We didn't stay too long in the same place as we switched up where we lived. I always wondered that. I wasn't allowed the privilege like Naruto and Kyuubi to stay in one place, though we never left Konoha.

It was only when it was decided that I would start the academy that I would go to live with my mother. Grandma protested saying I wasn't ready, that I still needed to train. I see now that she was attached and couldn't let me go. I was the daughter she never had.

Grandpa never really around, always on one of his 'Research Trips' protested when he found out. He said I wasn't mentally stable just yet. My father skeptic as well, but I was determined. I hated hearing from Itachi that I was more than ready. I should have been interacting with people my own age.

I knew my mentality was mature for any twelve year olds. I grew up around adults and started thinking on an adult level. When I interacted with Naruto I immediately thought he was a buffoon. Now I know he is just misunderstood.

I stepped in removing my sandals and heading for the kitchen. It was time to eat. Not that I really enjoyed it. I had mainly lived on food pills. Grandma was never a good cook and found myself eating whatever Shizune prepared.

Which wasn't too many since Shizune had things of her own, taking care of grandma and her sake bottles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuubi <strong>

I walked down the metal corridor of the bunker. No one of the outside could know where I was going. I was well hidden under a black cloak hiding myself. As of now I needed to remain hidden.

My plans were a slow process. I had patience. I knew I could lure my sister in with the promise of telling her what father hid from her, from us.

In order for my plan of world domination to go through I needed my sister. Her power derived from the direct line of Ninjutsu was stronger than my own. I needed her power in order to succeed. I would make everyone slaves and they would obey me.

My ambition is to rule the world and to crush anyone who stands in my way. I didn't care if I had to kill my own parents to get what I wanted. My power was great, but I knew my sister's power exceeded my own. Even at her current state which is only a tenth of what she is capable of I knew she was strong.

I would take orders from no one as I took the world by storm. I would make everyone pay for the suffering I endured during my childhood.

Watching the eyes of your own father betray you while ripping our family in two. I remember the look on his face when he left. I was only four, but I can never forget.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~'~Flashback~'~ <strong>_

_I was waiting for my mother to come home from the hospital. She would be coming home with the new babies. _

_I would now be a big brother. I smiled as I waited with grandma and grandpa for mother to come home. I wondered if I had a little brother or maybe a little sister, maybe even both. I was excited. _

_Grandpa was writing something at his desk. I wasn't entirely sure as to what, but he had a grin on his face as he kept squirming. _

_Grandma watched him from the other side of the room as a vein on her forehead pulsed as if she were going to knock his head in. _

_I kept my eyes looking out the window for any signs of mother. I wanted to see her and I couldn't wait any longer. I missed her dearly. _

_It seemed like it was too long since she had left. I wanted her home already. _

_When I caught sight of her red hair my eyes shone. My mama was home. She had a blue bundle in her arms, but her face looked sad. Father was behind her and he carried a pink bundle in his arms. His face held suspicious look. Mother turned to look at him and tears started to fall from her eyes. Her lips were quivering and I couldn't stand to see my mother so broken. _

_I read fathers lips as he spoke. _

"_I have to take her away." His face held no remorse. He looked purely evil. He said it like he didn't care for my mother's feelings. Mother continued to cry and look broken. "By any means she can't know. It's too dangerous. She almost killed you."_

_I didn't know that my fists were balled and I was crying. How dare he? I now had a baby brother and sister and he wanted to take her away. No child could be evil. He didn't know what he was talking about. _

_Mother kept on crying. _

"_I am leaving…" he said but I closed my eyes and didn't continue to read his lips. _

_He was taking my sister away. He was taking my baby sister away. I would never forgive him. I felt tears fall from my eyes. I wasn't sad I was furious. _

_Mother walked inside with my baby brother. Mother looked more composed then just a few moments ago. I turned to walk near her and looked at the baby in her arms. He looked just like my father. I would hate this baby just like I hate him. _

_I would hate everyone because father didn't care about us. _

_**~'~End flashback~'~**_

* * *

><p>My fist balled as I felt my fury of remembering the coldness in his eyes. I would never forgive him for taking Naruko away. I learned later that he became Hokage shortly after. Women threw themselves at him and they didn't know that he was married and had three children.<p>

I know why he hid Naruko. He was afraid of the power that could be unleashed from the direct lineage of Ninjutsu. He is afraid she might hate him and turn evil.

I would protect my little sister from harm, but that doesn't mean we couldn't take over the world together. We would take over the world and have everyone under our feet. I couldn't hate her. She never had a choice. She was forced to live like a caged animal under the watch of her father the Yondaime and Sandaime. The stupid Sandaime had to know and kept a watch on her through his stupid crystal ball.

I am pretty sure the man who fathered me knows about the Kurama Kitsune. Maybe not in great detail, but it is why I was known as the nine-tailed demon. Full blast chakra turns into a form of nine chakra tails. In which my power derives. It took me a long time to acquire such a strong chakra.

Even though it is strong, stronger than anyone, I am still in no match for my sister. This is why I need her to be on my side. I can't have her against me. I needed her in order for everything to work.

Due to that love thing I knew she would do anything to so call 'protect' me. She may be strong, but she has an ethic in where she must please everyone.

The person who worries me is Itachi Uchiha.

I haven't been able to control the chakra of the Kitsune. So I am not able to fight full strength just yet. Itachi Uchiha uses his stupid kaleidoscope Sharingan to control the Kitsune. That is the only thing that stands in my way the Mangekyō Sharingan.

The stupid Uchiha's wield this power. My first target would be to kill them off. I don't need anyone to stand in my way.

I will be pawn to no one.

No one will stand in my way of reaching my goal. It doesn't matter how many lives I need to take as long as I meet my goal.

And I will meet my goal.

I continued to walk the hall of the bunker and made it to the room.

Someone was seated on the throne chair and I felt my fury build.

"Kyuubi Kurama Kitsune it's nice to see you." the voice said eerily and my fury was rising.

* * *

><p>0o0o0o0o0o<p>

**Sasuke**

I touched my lips wondering what was wrong with this blonde.

She is such an enigma.

How can she initiate a kiss? And then when I give a go she runs off with her tail between her legs?

What an enigma.

I gathered some of my ninja tools and started walking home.

Ever since this blonde has come to my life I have been ignoring my goal. I have been straying from wanting to defeat Itachi and becoming the greatest in my clan.

I cannot make a bond with her, maybe after I defeat Itachi. It would only hurt him more if I take her away from him.

I walked in the house and noticed Itachi was home. (To my displeasure. ) I would ignore him and go read some Uchiha scrolls. I needed to get stronger. It was because I couldn't stand to be compared with Itachi that I needed to get stronger.

Every time I try to go to my goal an image of blonde and blue come to my mind. This girl is giving me a headache. I cannot risk forming bonds. Not with the enigma.

Not now at least.

* * *

><p>0o0o0o0o<p>

We were meeting at the training grounds. The blonde was training us today supposedly a more rigorous training. I stood waiting, to my surprise I was the first there.

I decided I would stretch a bit for the exercises.

"Sasuke-kun!" an annoying female voice yelled from across the field.

I cringed at the sound of Sakura's voice. What did I do to deserve such annoying fan girls?

Would they ever give up? I wasn't interested in her or any other girl. Not while I still needed to complete my goal.

I continued to stretch ignoring her. I kept my normal poker face that the Uchiha clan was known for.

The pink-haired girl came near me and from the corner of my eye I saw her smiling. I decided that I stretching in front of her would equal to her daydreaming fantasy.

I stopped and sat under the tree and decided on meditating.

"That's weird Naruko is always the first one here." Sakura voiced her thoughts. She was right the blonde dobe normally was the first one here.

I wondered if anything that had happened yesterday affected her. I doubted that were the case. But anything can happen. She did say expect the unexpected.

Itachi came into the field and I felt my fists ball. Who did he think he was?

"Sasuke where is she?" he asked as he didn't see the blonde.

"Not here." I said trying to control my anger.

"What's up? Are you looking for Naruko?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I am actually."

"She was a little stressed yesterday due to we failed out on a mission. I am not sure how much it affected her." Sakura responded.

I was trying to calm down before I hunted Itachi. He shouldn't be asking about my blonde dobe.

o.O?

Did I just say my blonde dobe?

The blonde came behind the trees. She was looking down but I could tell she hadn't got too much sleep. I wondered if it was me who had her in such a state. Maybe it was just a continual snowball effect of emotions.

Who knew?

Itachi jogged over to her and he had a face of relief.

"Naru-chan I've been looking all over for you. You haven't answered my calls."

"I've been a little busy." She said as she looked up and tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Busy?" he said as he quirked an eyebrow up. I was getting pissed that he was talking to my dobe.

"Yeah, I am sorry about last time." She gave him a small smile. "I am not mad at you." he smiled at her and reached to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

All I heard was clink as Sakura's chin hit the floor.

My blood rose, she was mine.

I now had one more reason to hate Itachi more. I stomped over to where they were and snatched my dobe out of Itachi's slimy hands.

Sakura was watching in shock and the blonde's eyes widened just a little.

Inner Sasuke was fuming and growling **'MINE'. **

She was mine.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he watched the interaction.

"WE need to train." I emphasized the 'we'.

"What is wrong with you?" the blonde pulled away from me, but I was aware of the spark between us.

"I think you earned a new member to the Naruko fan club." Kakashi-sensei came out of nowhere with an eye smile. "This is more interesting than Icha-Icha please continue." He said with a hand wave.

Stupid Kakashi.

"Little brother don't get into business that doesn't concern you." Itachi bared his teeth, Itachi normally the pacifist, was showing slight anger.

"Itachi he's right we need to train. I'll see you later if you want. We could spar my little punching bag." She teased him and I felt like I got stabbed in the stomach with a kunai. I felt the jealousy rise.

I hated Itachi.

He gave her a smile. "Fine, later." He said as he started walking away. My eyes burned into his back until he was gone in the trees.

"You need to relax yourself." The blonde told me as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Hn," I grunted as I walked back over to my tree to a very confused Sakura.

"What… was that about?"The pink-haired fan girl questioned.

* * *

><p>0o0o0o0o0o0o<p>

**Naruko**

It was kind of amusing watching two guys fawn over you. I guess the little kiss I shared with Sasuke brought out another side to him than he knew he had.

I couldn't help but smile.

I wasn't expecting Itachi to be here. I don't think I was really ready to see him yet. Not on the way things ended.

I would deal with him later we needed to train. The team was still considerably weak. Sakura needed to shape up if she was going to catch up. I guess I could focus on her more so than Sasuke, I would leave him to Kakashi so things won't be awkward.

I walked over to Kakashi who again had his face behind the stupid Icha-Icha. You would think he finished the book by now.

"Kakashi I want to focus on Sakura today so you train Sasuke on Taijutsu." I told him and his eye rose and gave me an eye smile.

I walked over to the pinkette. "Come on Sakura were training. We are training till you hurt." I told her evenly. She cringed a bit, but stood up. "You're training with Kakashi today Sasuke." I told him and earned an 'Hn'.

I walked to the other side of the field with Sakura.

"You're not taking Sasuke-kun from me." she bellowed. I sighed. not the fan girl wails. I wasn't in the mood for it today.

"Sakura I am not really interested in guys." I responded. Her face soured up.

"So you're interested in girls?" she looked afraid as she moved back a little.

"NANI?" I yelled. "No I am straight; I am just not looking to take guys serious for a couple more years."I huffed as I crossed my arms.

"You're one weird girl Naruko. You obviously have a guy who is in love with you and is the most wanted teenager in Konoha." She said as she raised an eyebrow.

I looked at her face and blew out a breath. "I know." I said in a low tone.

"Let's make a deal well be sisters in a future. You marry Itachi and I marry Sasuke. We'll be family." she said as she got stars in her eyes.

"I don't think I am comfortable with that. It will be whatever Kami wants it to be." I said in my regular tone. "Enough about girl jibber let's train." I told her.

"You never really had a friend who is a girl have you. You're such a tom boy! No wonder you act so tough. We need to have a girls day out!" She squealed.

"Sakura I am not interested. Now I see why your weak." I barked.

"Oh come on it will be fun. You may dress like a girl, but you don't act like one." She said with a finger as she closed one eye.

"Sakura! Training now!" I said as I moved to punch her.

She dodged the hit which made me impressed. I moved my foot and kicked in the face knocking her back a few feet.

"Hey!" she yelled as she held her cheek.

"I have always been told expect the unexpected. You should take that advice as well. Never underestimate your opponent." I told her as I moved behind her. "Learn to use your chakra to sense around you. They will become the eyes in the back of your head." I told her as I moved gracefully in front of her.

"Concentrate on my position. Close your eyes and try and find me." I told her as I continued to move around.

She closed her eyes and focused her chakra. I knew she was sensing me and following my moves. She was getting the hang of it and I didn't put it against her. Her hang swung out and she grabbed my leg.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of it." I told her with a smile. "Not many know the technique and it's something I have been experimenting with." I told her honestly. "I think with the control you have you can master it. You're smart Sakura you just need a few techniques to get you started." I told her.

I knew my team could do anything once set their mind to it.

"Let's work with Taijutsu." I told her with a smirk.

* * *

><p>0o0o0o0o0o<p>

I was exhausted. Who knew that I could actually train with Sakura until getting tired?

I walked down the streets of Konoha. I wasn't really looking forward to seeing Itachi. I was a little afraid as to what was going to happen. I wondered if we could talk this time without fighting.

I wished things could be simpler. It was easy when I didn't have to Uchiha's haunting my brain. Not to mention Kyuubi. The stress was piling up and I could feel the weight on my shoulders.

I sighed as I continued to walk.

"Well, Well, Well if you aren't a sexy little thing." A deep voice said only one intent on his tone. I shuddered as to what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>I must say I liked this chapter. I love Jealous Sasuke and Itachi. Well we got some Kyuubi POV wonder what that's about? Of course I know this. Don't know when I get the next chapter up hopefully soon. <strong>

**R&R! **

**;]  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is just the first part of the exams well actually like the prequel to the actual chapter with the Chunin exams. It will consist of three chapters. I haven't written the chapters yet, but that's what I am aiming for. Well I tried to make this chapter with some humor. Well R&! ;]**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T own NARUTO!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Chunin Exams. (Pt 1)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuubi<strong>

"_Kyuubi Kurama Kitsune it's nice to see you."_

"What are you doing here snake man?" I asked the hideous man.

"Is that any way to greet a man who is practically like your uncle?" He said in his sweet tone.

"Your butt out of my chair," I told him with a hiss as I motioned my thumb.

"How rude this youth." He said with a tsk.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" I asked impatiently.

"I know you acquired the Kurama Kitsune. I know about how you want to conquer the world. You see I am after the same thing. You would be a fool to not include me." He said as he licked his lips with his freaky snake tongue.

"Orochimaru, I have nothing to include you in. I don't plan on taking over the world. I am just trying to make it through the Suna Mafia." I answered evenly with no emotion on my tone.

"I know you are lying. I practically raised you. I have an idea to conquer Konohagakure, to get back at your father, your grandparents. We start by conquering Konoha and then we branch." He said deviously as he licked his lips once more.

"I am listening."

Maybe this could work in my favor. Once I used Orochimaru I would kill him and no one would stand in my way.

"We attack during the Chunin exams." He said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o<strong>

**Naruko**

"_Well, Well, Well if you aren't a sexy little thing."_

I turned to look at the person. I was ready to attack.

"Itachi you're such a dick." I said as I brought a hand to my chest. My heart was pounding so fast.

I gave him a smile as I pushed his chest.

"I am sorry for startling you. You're distracted." He stated as he raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be irritating your teammates?" I asked him.

"Yondaime gave me some off time, so I am cashing in. I really wanted to see you." He said in a velvety voice.

"Figures I haven't gone to see him since I came back from Suna," I sighed. He entwined his fingers in mine and we continued walking down the street.

"You were in Suna?" He raised an eyebrow. I nodded my head and then placed it on his shoulder.

"Top-secret mission." I said as I tapped my nose and winked at him. He gave me a chuckle.

"Do you have a clue what's going on with my little brother?" He asked me. I wasn't going to tell him that I made out with his little brother. I wasn't going to add more wood to that flame.

"Your brother is an enigma, no one understands him." Partly true, I am getting whiplash from Sasuke's mood swings. Talk about all around PMS.

Itachi chuckled.

"He's definitely misunderstood."

"I wish I understood him. That way training with him would be easier." I sighed and blew out my bangs from my face.

"Don't stress. Want to get something to eat?" he asked me.

"Not really I am just tired, had an exhausting day. Sakura is getting a lot better, Lucky her."

"You know the Chunin exams are soon. I am pretty sure Kakashi is going to recommend you guys."

"Yea I have no doubt that's the case."

"I know you're more than prepared to take it on." He said encouragingly.

"That's not what I am worried about." I sighed as my thoughts strayed to Kyuubi.

I knew he was up to no good. I felt it; I wasn't sure about taking his offer. He wanted me to join him. I was afraid too. I had my dream of becoming Hokage, to protect everyone from harm's way. I have always wanted to protect those who I care about. I would even put my life on the line for it to happen.

It's my ninja way….

"Relax." Itachi said as he smoothed my hair. His touch was always soothing, compared to Sasuke who is a little rougher. It's almost like their opposite. Itachi I could easily persuade. Sasuke is all about pride and honor.

Itachi is a pacifist. Sasuke is aggressive.

"How do you know my brother?" I said as I was remembering the day where Kyuubi showed up. He looked at Itachi as if he knew him. I wanted to know. I was pretty sure Itachi wouldn't keep it from me.

I hoped he wouldn't.

He sighed. "Let's not talk about this here." He said in a low voice. "Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

We ended up in the cave by the forest. The same cave I had brought Sasuke the other day.

It was our spot. Itachi and I. I had brought Sasuke here no longer making it a place Itachi and I knew. It wasn't far from the Uchiha compound and I was pretty sure that's why Itachi knew about it.

I looked in his eyes and he had that blank emotionless mask on. I couldn't read him even if I wanted too. I wasn't sure if he was going to lie to my face or be truthful.

Itachi is the person who taught me to expect the unexpected. To adapt in any situation, but when it came to Kyuubi, I wouldn't hold back.

"Itachi tell me. It's important." I felt my voice crack at the end. I was really worried about my brother. I would do anything just to bring him back.

"Listen this isn't something easy to say. Your brother isn't a good guy." He paused. I was pretty sure he was trying to find a way to tell me.

I knew Kyuubi was up to no good. I wanted to help him and bring back the Kyuubi I knew. The big brother I loved.

"I was on a mission supposedly some bandits were causing trouble in wave country. That wasn't my mission I was on my way back to Konoha. We ran into these bandits and your brother was one among them. Strange thing they were all S-rank missing Nin. We took out the other two easily. Your brother wasn't easy. I was able to control him, with the Mangekyō Sharingan. He is strong but he was able to escape. The name he introduced himself was by the nine-tailed demon."

I felt my stomach flop. My worst fear came true. He was hanging with missing Nin's. That meant he was determined to turn his back on Konoha, his people, his family, and on me.

"He's really doing it." I was worried about him. I felt like someone had chopped a piece of my heart off with a kunai.

"Don't stress yourself out with the information. If anything I'll help you bring him back, but we need to train more. The Yondaime has to authorize for me to help you as well. I can't go of my own accord. We need to be prepared. You expect the unexpected." Itachi's words were comforting. They helped me relax a bit.

**~OOO~(TIME SKIP)~OOO~**

**(6 months later)**

The Chunin exams take place every six months. This time the Chunin exams were taking place in Konohagakure. Top shinobi from all over the hidden villages come to compete to become Chunin.

We had been training hard, not only for the upcoming Chunin exams, but I was going to bring Kyuubi back. I had promised my father and I wouldn't go back on my promise.

Things had calmed down. I saw less of Itachi due to his ANBU duties. What happened between Sasuke and me was never brought up again. We were back to being the same towards each other. I felt alleviated. Though the stupid spark was still there when we touched, we kept touching to a minimum.

I had seen grow in my team members. They were no longer weak as they were six months ago. They had gain strength.

Sakura was now exceeding. My grandmother took her under to train her. Sakura still has no idea Tsunade of the Sannin was my grandmother. I wanted to keep it that way. Even though they knew Yondaime Hokage was my father. Sakura excelled in medical Ninjutsu. Quite frankly I was proud of her. I wouldn't say it to her face, but I was.

She started growing on me and was no longer a bother. I could even say she was a friend. She still sometimes insisted on hooking me up with Itachi and that she would marry Sasuke. All in all we would end up sisters.

I stuck to my value. I wasn't interested in boys right now. I was far more interested in training so I could track Kyuubi. I would bring him back at all cost. He would come home. We could fix our family. We wouldn't be hidden. Not anymore. We could excel and bring a name to the Namikaze clan. We could start over and bring honor to the Uzumaki clan.

I wanted to accomplish that. Those things, but my main goal was still to become the first female Hokage. I would take over after my father. I would reign with honesty. I wouldn't lie to my people. I would protect them at all cost, because that's my ninja way.

Sasuke improved considerably. He had matured his Sharingan with special training from Kakashi. He was still determined to surpass Itachi. No one could possibly take that out of his head. He wanted to be the greatest in his clan.

His skills were sharpened ten-fold. I acknowledged that. I believe even Itachi saw the extreme improvement in Sasuke.

The Chunin exams were but a few hours away as I sat in my bed. Everything was set.

We were going to show we were serious. We were going to become Chunin and show we were an elite team.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I splashed my face with water. I would show father that I wouldn't break. I would gain my Chunin rank and excel. I was in no way weak. I gripped the bathroom sink and it started cracking under my finger tips.

I took a breath to calm down. After this I would go after Kyuubi. I would drag him back to the village even if it's the last thing I did.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

I met up with my teammates at the usual spot. I was sure that we would have competition, but no worries right.

"You look horrible Naru!" Sakura said as she noticed the bags under my eyes from not getting much sleep.

"Don't worry about me, had a lot on my mind lately."

"If any of us are to be worried it shouldn't be you. You're going to ace these exams." Sakura said with a smile, and for the first time I gave her a smile.

Sasuke was quiet the whole walk.

"Don't tell me you're worried Teme." I said with a smirk. He turned to look at me and gave me a 'Hn'.

"You guys look so cute together." Kakashi said as he popped out of thin air.

I felt the vein on my forehead pop. I knocked Kakashi in the head sending him falling down. He now had a swelling lump on the top of his head. I wasn't in the mood for his boyfriend/girlfriend jokes.

"Guys look it's my girlfriend." A young voice declared. I recognized the voice and hid behind Sasuke.

"Girlfriend?" Sakura said as she sweat dropped looking at the figures that appeared.

Three kids with goggles on came in view. Two male and one female, one was the Sandaime's grandson he sported a red scarf around his neck. The female had to short pony tails sticking up which were a red color, last a boy with glasses and snot running down his nose.

"How can you be afraid by gaki's?" Sakura said as she eyed them up and down.

"I suggest you move away from my woman or face my wrath." Great the kid was challenging Sasuke Uchiha.

I turned to see Kakashi was gone. The perv probably went to hide in some tree to watch the spectacle.

I pressed my face in Sasuke's back. I could feel him tense a little. There was one thing I was afraid of at the moment and that was Konohamaru.

"Gaki you shouldn't declare false statements." Sasuke spoke and I felt his velvet voice resonate against me and I quite liked being this close to him.

"Naruko-chan!" Konohamaru whined trying to get my attention.

"Eep." I squeaked as I pressed my face tighter against Sasuke's back. His smell was enveloping my senses. I actually liked the way he smelled.

"Naruko?" a familiar voice called my name.

In steps the super blonde who was going to save my life. I ran in the direction of the voice and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Help me grandma." I said as I looked over at my team and the mini fan.

They fell over as they heard I called Tsunade of the Sannin grandmother.

"She's your grandmother!" Sakura and Konohamaru said in unison.

"Well who do you think trained me!" I snapped back.

I heard a snicker in a nearby tree. "Kakashi I am going to kill you!" I barked and Kakashi fell from the tree he was hiding in. He was rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Naru are you okay?" my grandmother asked concerned.

"I am fine. I am trying to get away from that thing." I said as I pointed at Konohamaru.

"The Sandaime's grandson?" she raised a thin blonde brow.

"I am not a thing my love. We are meant to be together." He barked with a fist. "Leader told us you would be mine." He declared.

His two teammate's just sweat dropped.

"I am going to kill my little brother." I said as I let go of my grandma and crossed my arms.

Little hands wrapped around my waist. "Eep!" Konohamaru was rubbing his face against my stomach.

"How could you deny our love?" he had hearts in his eyes as tears streamed them.

"I suggest you let her go." Sasuke's voice resounded as his fists balled at his sides. I could see by the way his chest rose and fell how his temper was rising.

Konohamaru stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. Before I knew it I was snatched away from Konohamaru and had Sasuke's arm wrapped around my waist.

"Hey!" Konohamaru pouted. I pulled away from Sasuke and grandma walked over.

"Good luck on your exams princess." Grandma said as she cooed and pinched my cheek. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Let's get a move on princess." Kakashi snorted trying to stifle his laughter. I was more embarrassed than I needed to be.

"Hn." Sasuke added as he followed Kakashi-sensei.

We walked towards the building not before getting there a whisk of black came and wrapped his arm around my waist. I turned to see who it was but couldn't since the mystery man was wearing a mask. I giggled as I was pushed against a wall in an alley.

"I wanted to wish you good luck." His husky voice whispered against my ear.

"Thank you." His masked mouth made its way on my lips. The porcelain brushed tenderly against my lips. I trailed my fingers on the loose strands of his hair.

"Promise to see you later."His arm tightened around my waist as to reassure his statement. I nodded my head.

During these last six months I was getting used to the small ways Itachi knew how to find me. They were always unexpected. Yet he was always able to find me. It was actually romantic.

I was slowly falling for him. I didn't want to believe it, but I was falling for Itachi Uchiha.

He let go of my waist and in a blur he was gone. The whole time my heart was beating so fast. Maybe these feelings aren't so bad.

I walked back over to the group a small smile on my face. Itachi just stopped by to wish me luck. I blushed slightly. It was sort of sweet.

"Where did you go?" Sakura asked. I still had the slight blush on my cheeks. Today might be a good day.

I kept walking until we were in the building. Kakashi split so it was only the three of us. I couldn't think straight. I could only think about Itachi.

Why did I have him on my mind?

I hadn't even thought of sparking these feelings. Yet with one porcelain kiss it initiated so much. Where do I stand with Sasuke?

* * *

><p><strong>~'~'~'~'~<strong>

**Itachi**

Why did I have to fall this hard?

I don't understand what this feeling is?

She was just like my sister, now I can't possibly see her that way.

She's like a disease and she infected her way into my heart. She spread her venom through my veins slowly until it slowly consumed my heart.

Though I am sure she doesn't know how deep my feelings are. It wasn't always like this. She is far too young. How could I have let myself fall?

I have observed my little brother and I can see he likes her. I can't let anyone who isn't me be with her. I could feel my blood boil.

She was mine and I would make sure of that.

If I had to fight with my brother just for her I would do just that. I was determined and I knew slowly she was falling for me too. It wasn't one-sided. We have known each other for years and slowly it was coming for both of us.

I love her and I would be for her whatever she needs me to be.

I could remember just the feel of her lips on mine. It was only once and so long ago yet it felt fresh. The intoxicating feeling to be around her, her smile, all alluring. I was seeing her less and less due to my missions in the ANBU black ops.

I knew that I could squeeze a minute right before going to report to the Yondaime. I had to wish her good luck. I knew she would excel at the Chunin exams. There was no doubt in that.

Naruko is special. She has potential beyond her. She has yet to tap into it. I knew the Yondaime had his reasons to monitor her. I wasn't sure what they were but I knew he had them.

When I saw her I was captivated on how much she grew in only six months. I knew there was the difference of four and a half years between us. Yet I was willing to take the risk with her. I would wait until she was ready. I was patient and I knew we could make this work no matter the circumstances.

After seeing her I was on my way to the Hokage tower. The Yondaime needed to hear what I found out on this mission.

I went into the tour when I was summoned. I bowed before him. "At your service my Lord."

"What are the details?" he asked and gestured for me to rise.

I was going to tell him about the danger Konoha was about to face.

* * *

><p>~'~'~'~'~'~'~'|||||~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuubi<strong>

How did I get myself into dealing with Orochimaru?

I would have killed him, but it wasn't convenient yet. We were starting our attack on Konoha. It was the perfect opportunity. Konoha would be forced to look weak in front of the spectators from other Nations. We would attack during the final battles. It would prove Konoha could crumble. The great Nation of the fire isn't so strong.

I would take pleasure in seeing my father's pathetic attempt at saving his beloved village. The village I learned to despise with so much gusto.

Though I didn't like the idea of working with Orochimaru it was necessary for the takeover. If proven useful Orochimaru just might not perish… yet.

Though to be honest he is weaker than my father. I would take pleasure in seeing the fight if Orochimaru shall die by the hand of my father.

I personally will deal with my father if Orochimaru fails.

I will take my beloved sister and that would bring more sorrow to my father. Possibly make the man cry. Not to mention if the old bag of the Sandaime is there. The old man would possibly have a heart attack proving my reason of taking Naruko all the more pleasant.

My mother I could leave alive. Someone has to mourn my father's death. As to my grandparents, if they get in the way I will not hesitate in killing them, though I could leave Orochimaru to dirty his hands. I rather not have the pervy sage's blood on my hands. As to the ice queen Tsunade, Orochimaru has a bone to pick with her.

Though I still shudder at even thinking that Orochimaru could be my grandfather, the very thought is repulsive.

As of now so many things ran through my brain. World domination is my ultimate goal. I shall achieve it and after I will bask in the glory of my triumph. Every nation would bow to me.

"What are you daydreaming about?" the hideous snake man asked me.

"Nothing, that concerns you." I told him as I looked bored.

Orochimaru's presence has proven to be a nuisance. He always asked me questions in the moments in where I wanted to be alone and reflect.

"You know you should be nicer to me Kyuubi." he said as one of his snakes lashed out to attack me. I didn't even move and caught the snake in my hand crushing it's head.

"Don't you ever dare of attacking me, next time it will not be your snake I crush Orochimaru." I warned him lightly. Well as lightly as I could put it.

"I have a request Kyuubi." he started in his sickly sweet tone that pissed me off. He knew not to test me.

"Continue." I would only comply because he doesn't ask of much. Plus he's going to die soon anyway.

"I want Uchiha Itachi's body." He said with a delightful tone.

Now I wasn't expecting this. Orochimaru now proved to me that he was a pedophile. He wanted Itachi's body for what purpose I am not quite sure.

"For what reason?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I have to switch bodies and the perfect body for me is the body of Uchiha Itachi. While we rule the world together I can know every single jutsu with the Sharingan." He explained.

There was no way in hell I was letting him get his hands on the Sharingan. If he ever found out that he can control the Kurama Kitsune with the Sharingan. He would make his move of being the only one to dominate the world.

I would play stupid for now and agree. It isn't like he will survive after the Chunin exams. If he is proven worthy and not fuck up the plan he will live just a little longer.

Only if he proves his loyalty, though I know Orochimaru lives up to his snake persona.

So I must keep my guard.

"Sure whatever, I know just the person to bring Itachi to you without force." I smiled my signature foxy grin. If my sister came I am sure Itachi will loyally follow her like her lap dog.

Though thinking about it having a Sharingan in my arsenal isn't a bad thing. Even if I hate Itachi with a passion I wouldn't have t worry about the Sharingan. I could just kill the whole Uchiha clan if they prove to be a nuisance.

Not that many know that the Sharingan can control me. The only one I believe to know is Itachi, maybe the Hokage. If my father knew he would have sent his lap dog Itachi. I knew Itachi was loyal to my father. Anything the Yondaime asks Itachi does, which is one of the reasons he sent Itachi to train with Naruko.

He had to be a loyalist for my father to entrust him with Naruko. It was quite Ironic the person to betray his village with intention to destroy Konoha is the first born son of the Yondaime Hokage. It is quite amusing.

Maybe I wouldn't destroy Konoha. I could just make everyone there my slave, seeing my father grovel at my feet. That would be an amusing sight.

"Who is this person who can bring Uchiha Itachi willingly?" He asked.

I broke a small foxy grin. The very idea of my sister joining me brought delight to my life. We would rule together. She has a choice to see if she wants to defect from Konoha.

"It's a she." I said as the foxy smile grew a bit more.

"Who is she?" he asked curiously.

"She is my little sister Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki." The foxy grin grew larger.

To think that the great Uchiha Itachi, could be controlled by just a mere girl,

I was giddy with excitement for the Chunin exams. I couldn't wait. This would prove to be interesting. The foxy smile never leaving my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I gave a little more Kyuubi POV, Even got some Itachi POV wonder what he has to tell the Yondaime. ;P Well I am probably going to do once a week updates. Not sure yet since school is troublesome. <strong>

**Well let me know if you liked this chapter. I am kind of trying for a different edge. Well leave me something cute. **

**;]  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Has it really been a Month already? Well guys I am sorry for the long wait. School has been troublesome. I am kind of haven't been motivated either with the lack of feedback to this story. Well then again People are reading because of the hits and those of you who added this to your favorites and alerts thanks to all those who have been reading. **

**I will say this has a time skip. I will be going from now on to where I left off in flashback form. It is just something that needed to be down in order to progress the story. In this chapter is the reason why this story is M. It was a lemon so warning is ensued, don't like don't read it is simple as that. **

**In response to a flame I received, this is fanfiction. If you were to see No Naruko is not an OC, she is the logical side of Naruto. It's like taking one side of a person and ripping them in half. She is the side of Naruto that is strong. I am not going to really argue about it, I really just laughed. Again this is fanfiction. **

**Anyway back to the goods this chapter has mature themes don't like don't read or just skip. **

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own NARUTO! **

**On with the show! =]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: In other words. (Chunin Exams pt. 2)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko<strong>

I felt my heart drumming fast against my ribcage. I was running fast. There was still no sign of fatigue on my end. I turned to look over my shoulder to see if my pursuer was still following me.

Sure enough the dark figure was still chasing me. How long had it been already since last looking at those familiar orbs?

It had been so long, yet those crimson orbs haunted my dreams every single night for the past three years. All I could do was run. I made my choice when I decided to leave.

I didn't think he was capable of even following me. I thought he would have given up years ago. How he found me in Kirigakure was beyond me. I was on a mission in search for information on the Akatsuki.

Kyuubi wanted them terminated since they were becoming a nuisance for his plans.

I was still running as I looked I was cornered. There was no real way for me to escape as I reached a dead end. Maybe he had planned this. He was alone. There were no other ninjas with him. My heart was beating fast in my chest. This time it wasn't because I was pumping blood. No this time it was because seeing him. The perfection he was looking like an Adonis.

I gulped hard as my back mad contact with rock. He was different. He was no longer the thirteen year old boy I knew when I left. He was stronger. He moved quickly and ghost like when he moved like a flash in front of me.

I gulped once more when I felt his breath on my cheek. I didn't want to be sucked into those crimson orbs.

"It's over." he said as his breath fanned over my face. A shudder ripped through my spine. This wasn't over. I didn't have it in my heart to harm him. I would never harm my precious people. Never.

A smirk grazed his features and it was like old times. Old times when his mother thought I was his girlfriend, when Kakashi would tease us, when Sakura would boast about getting married to Sasuke and I to Itachi. Sasuke would grimace when he even heard her mention Itachi, yet I knew he didn't see the way I saw our relationship then.

It was changing even if we tried ignoring each other. The bond we were beginning would become a bond that would be stronger than any other. Even stronger than what I felt for Itachi. We both didn't know it then.

The ends of my lips curved up in what could be considered a smile. He was the same and I missed it.

"It's not over until I say it's over Teme!" I said sharply with a little added humor. He snorted but placed his hands on either side of my head. I was pinned by his gaze. I couldn't move.

For a minute I thought it was a genjutsu.

His body was closer than before and I felt myself being crushed into the rock. It was up surd, but I loved the way his scent was meshing with mine. He was mine.

He had similar thoughts and crushed his lips to mine in a needy kiss. The sparks that were dormant for years went into an overload shock. They went into currents of electricity to an upright nasty thunder storm. It was bliss that from one touch of his I was on high full rush ecstasy.

I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to push him closer to myself. (If that were even physically possible by our close proximity.)

I missed him.

Our bodies fit perfectly against each other.

He moved his hands to wrap around my waist and slipped his tongue in my mouth. Tongues were in battle as saliva was meshing.

I needed him like I needed air to breathe. He was like a drug and I was an addict. I was addicted to whatever it was that he had that attracted I to him like a magnet.

"Sas...uke." I whispered against his lips as we pulled away. His hands went to pull at my cloak. We were talking in silent agreement. We both wanted each other's bodies to satisfy unrequited urges that have been manifested for years.

He undid the cloak and it fell to the ground. He left me in my ninja garb. He began to undo the clothing violently like they were going to burn his skin if he didn't do it fast enough. He quickly went for his own.

He laid me down on top of the discarded cloak.

I was going to lose my virginity to Sasuke of all people. He wasn't gentle, yet I didn't expect him to be.

His lips traced my collarbone as he spread my legs with his knee. I was soaked wet drenching and waiting in anticipation for the foreign object that was going to intrude.

He bit down on my neck to stifle his hiss as he started inserting his elongated member. I bit down my lip drawing blood as tears shed my eyes from the pain.

The bastard didn't kiss the tears away like a knight in shining armor would. He just sucked on the wound he inflicted on my neck.

He rocked his hips back and forth. Each drag was not gentle. (Though I did find this method to subdue the pain faster as he stretched my hole.) He kissed my neck and then moved to my lips as he rocked faster trying to gain the wanted friction that felt so good.

I sucked on his bottom lip pulling aggressively. I stared at his neck and the need to mark him was strong. I moved from attacking his now swollen bottom lip and bit down hard on his neck drawing blood. He hissed but didn't seize his movements. That would leave a permanent mark on him.

He was mine.

He cupped my breast fiercely in one hand. The other hand was gripped on my hip both would leave marks. The session was animalistic and none romantic. It was like mating season and it was survival of the fittest all over again.

I moved my hips trying to add more friction to his already fast pace. I slapped him hard against his face wanting him to move faster. I was not going to be submissive. His cheek was red with my hand print. That was going to leave a nasty bruise.

He gripped my hip harder to the point his hand was imprinted there.

This was in no way tender. I ground my hip faster against him as we both were trying to take out each other's frustrations. It was working. Soon this would be over.

I am not sure how long our heated session lasted, but soon after going through five to six ripping orgasms. Sasuke came inside me spilling his seed in me belly deep. I attacked his lips one last time fiercely. He complied as he crushed his lips back.

There was no holding back.

He got off me and dusted himself off. I stared at him as he didn't say a word. I didn't really expect him to do so either.

Though it was time for me to leave, Kyuubi wouldn't appreciate me being gone long. Surely if Sasuke was here Konoha Nin had to be close. I tried standing up but felt my knees weak. I had never felt so weak in my life. Was this how it was supposed to feel?

I didn't bother with putting my clothes back on. They would be a gift for the bastard. I did pick up my cloak and wrapped it around myself. It would be subtle and he wouldn't really notice.

"You know you're coming back with me."He said in that sultry tone of his. I looked over my shoulder and scoffed. `As if' I was not going back to Konoha, I left that dream long ago.

"It's over Sasuke." I told him as I did a one handed sign and in a poof of smoke I was gone. I knew I left him standing there bewildered. Our encounter was one I would never forget. There was no possible way I could forget.

As I was on my way back to the small hideout we had in Kirigakure for the time being I started pondering. Remembering when I was still in Konoha. The Chunin exams had altered my life and there was no possible way of coming back from then I remember it clearly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~`~`~`Flashback`~`~`~<strong>_

_We walked into the room. There were so many ninja from the different hidden villages._

The first thing I saw was a flash of blonde in front of me. I looked at my male equivalent.

"Naruko!" he yelled gleefully as he hugged me.

I didn't think he was even capable of making it to the Chunin exams.

I was so wrapped up in training that I hardly even spoke to my brother. It was strange since we lived in the same house.

It seems like he indeed got nominated. I wasn't even sure who his jounin-Sensei was or who was on his team.

This was something I should have been aware of as his sister. Yet I wasn't. How could I be so disconnected with my twin brother?

"Otouto." I gave him a small smile and returned the embrace.

"I know we haven't formally introduced our teams to each other. I think now will be best." I told him with a smile.

"My team isn't that great." Naruto said with a shrug.

I was a little shock to hear the way my brother was speaking. Then his face changed into a smirk.

"They're amazing." he said cockily.

I rolled my eyes. Naruto will be Naruto. At least he now has friends.

"You know Sakura, Sasuke." I mentioned my teammates who were behind me. "Oh by the way." I knocked him in the head.

"Who told you that you could sell me to Konohamaru?" I yelled at him.

Naruto was massaging his lump.

"I never told him that, he just assumed that." he continued to massage his head.

"Figures. You're clueless on how women work Naruto." Sakura said.

_A guy and a girl came behind Naruto. _

"_These are my teammates. Sai and Haku."He said with a grin. _

"_So this is your sister dickless?" the pale boy who looked a lot like Sasuke said. He was wickedly pale. Like Sasuke was pale, but this gay was a whole different definition of pale. _

"_Don't mind them they're idiots." The girl named Haku said. _

_I sighed one of those idiots was my brother. Naruto was arguing with Sai as Sakura intervened and pulled Naruto as Haku held back Sai. Naruto would be Naruto no matter what. _

_The exam was starting soon. The room was filled with so many diverse Ninjas. I wasn't intimidated. Soon I would be a Chunin and closer to my goal of becoming Hokage. _

_We entered a testing room where the first part of the test would begin. We were assigned numbers so we wouldn't be near our teammates. What caught my eye was a familiar red head who was sitting in the seat next to mines. He was a Suna Nin. _

_He was one of the guys I saw that day with Kyuubi. I could never forget a face. _

_This was odd. How was it possible that this guy was here? Was Kyuubi up to something? I didn't like this feeling I was getting. It was an uneasy feeling. _

_Soon Ibiki Morino came into the room. He was trying to intimidate the ninjas with his tactics. I remained unfazed. _

_The test was assigned and I looked at the paper. The questions were impossible to answer. How was Naruto going to get through this? He was horrible when it came to taking tests and he hated reading. It was when the answer hit me. We were supposed to cheat it was logical when Ibiki said not to cheat. He basically waved the answer in our face. _

_In cheating we were using our information gathering skills. _

_The sand user next to me figured that out as well. He used his sand and created an eye so he could spy on another's paper. How was I going to cheat when I didn't have a dojutsu or something similar to the sand user? _

_Then it hit me. I would use the Jutsu grandpa taught me. I bit down on my thumb and did a one handed sign I whispered. "Summoning no jutsu" a toad appeared in front of me. _

_I touched the top of the toads head and transferred what I wanted it to do via mind waves. Similar to what the Yamanaka clan uses. Grandpa was well known for his infiltration. How else would he hide when he went to the bath houses to spy on women? He was good at what he did. _

_He needed his precious research. _

_The toad hopped and I could see through the toads eyes. I was glad no one saw what I did. I was very subtle about it. I couldn't get caught. I saw Sasuke had his Sharingan activated. It must have been easier to cheat with that dojutsu. _

_I watched through the eyes of the toad and it landed on a paper that looked to be correct. I copied the answers and I was done. All I had to do was sit back and wait. _

_One by one the teams were being called out on their cheating. Soon only a few were left. This was boring. I was already done. My toad summons was already back at Mt. Myoboku. _

_I strummed my fingers against the desk just waiting. The time was ticking so slowly. When would this be over? _

_Finally when Ibiki found it fit. He popped a supposed tenth question. The bastard was really sadistic. _

"_If you answer wrong you will be a Genin forever." His voice resonated like sharp ice. _

_Again one by one the teams were filtering out. I really believed Naruto was going to raise his hand as his arm was going up. I didn't really think he was quite ready. Yet he surprised me. _

"_I'll never give up!" he yelled as he stood up and slapped his hands on the table. "I don't care if I fail and have to be a Genin forever. I will never give up! That's my nindo, my ninja way." I was surprised to say the least. My brother was stronger and he had matured. My brothers little outburst encouraged a lot of the other Ninja in the room. _

_They all had determination edged in their face. Ibiki's torture had been broken, by a young unpredictable knucklehead ninja. _

"_That being all, you all pass the first part of the Chunin exams." Ibiki said. He went to explain the actuality of the test. That it was to collect information and not be caught. That there was no tenth question it was to see who actually would stay push come to shove. When you're a ninja you can't up a quit a mission just because the stakes have risen. You need to go through the obligation. _

_Ibiki's speech was cut short by a woman who flew through a window. Her entrance was meant to be boisterous. Yet she failed as only crickets were heard. _

"_I am Anko the Procter for part two of the exam." She said as she gave us the details. We were off the training grounds. _

_This I knew in no way was going to be easy. _

_We were walking in the forest. Sakura was jumpy, well more jumpy than normal. Sasuke was impassive. I didn't expect less from the bastard. I was half waiting for some action. _

_When I felt a familiar chakra signature I was glued to the spot. _

"_Why did you stop dobe?" Sasuke asked. _

_Why was Orochimaru here? This was really bad, extremely bad. _

"_Don't move." I whispered loud enough for them to hear me. "Come out you freak!" I yelled to the snake man. He was disguised as a woman. _

"_I should've known you would sense me out little one." His voice was different, but it was definitely Orochimaru. _

"_What are you doing here?" It wasn't really a question more like a demand. Orochimaru cast a genjutsu that paralyzed my teammates and I. This was no joke he wasn't playing today. _

"_Oh you know just hanging around." He tried to say innocently. There was something different about him. I knew all I could about Orochimaru from my grandmother. He was one of the legendary Sannin of the village hidden in the leaves. _

"_Cut the bullshit." I snarled. I realized I had broken the Genjutsu. Though I was out my teammates were not. _

"_I want that little Uchiha over there." He cooed as he was staring at Sasuke with predatory eyes. I didn't like the way he eyed him. Sasuke was mine. _

"_You stay away from him!" I hissed. I felt a massive surge of chakra envelope me. I felt deadly and even Orochimaru began to quiver at the killer intent I was sending. _

"_Don't you want to see Kyuubi? Your dear older brother? don't you want to see what you can be? Don't you want answers?" he started with the don't you's. He was trying to poison my brain and it was working slowly. He was getting to me. _

_But I wasn't letting him take my Sasuke. Did I actually call him my Sasuke? _

"_You need this scroll don't you?" he said as he showed the scroll my team needed. "It's yours if you give me Sasuke." He said with that greedy glint of his. I moved my legs fast and I punched him square in the gut and took the scroll. _

"_I don't do deals with freaks." I yelled at him as he crashed from the chakra blow. It was amazing at how he fell and with a swirl of leaves he was gone. Yet I still had the scroll. _

_I went over to my teammates. "Was that really Orochimaru?" Sakura asked still dazed. It was as if they didn't even hear a word of the conversation I had with the snake Sannin. I wouldn't let him get Sasuke if that was his true goal. Though I had a feeling it was a one step in his plans. _

_I clenched the scroll making sure it was real and not a genjutsu or a substitution. It was real, but why would Orochimaru give it up so easily and without a fight? _

_Things weren't adding up. _

_This was so strange. _

_**~'~'~ End flashback~'~'~**_

* * *

><p>I realize now why it was so easy to breeze past the Chunin exams. Kyuubi wanted it that way. He wanted for me to make it to the end. He wanted to test me; he wanted to plant that seed of doubt in my head. I had no idea back then that my brother was affiliated with the snake Sannin. All I knew was that I was heading back to the hideout.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~'~'~'~'~'~<strong>

**Sasuke**

How was it possible that I let her go? I slammed my fist into the rock. I was fully dressed now. I stared at the clothes that were left there. Did she do that on purpose? Did she want me to find her?

It had to be the case if she left her clothes here. She knew Konoha has some of the best tracker Ninja. (Such as the Inuzuka clan or the Aburame clan.)

Shortly after she disappeared Itachi left as well. It was strange. Was he with her? Did that bastard leave to be with her?

I was just trying to piece these things together. A pride swelled in my chest when I realized I was her first. The trail of blood was the evidence of that. Not to mention I had marked her and she had marked me. I couldn't deny the pleasure that I felt at taking her as my own.

It wasn't romantic at all. It was savage and it took all our frustrations and martyred them together. We both knew that this bond could never be broken. It was laced by a titanium cable more like cables of a million in caliber.

This was the ugly truth when it came to love. She was in love with me and I with her. It was irrevocably. It was confusing and un-understandable. Who would've thought it would come to this?

Our first time was on the floor of the woods of Kirigakure. She had to be nearby. I would find her again and I will not fail. I refused to do so. I would not lose her.

I picked up her close and headed off to where we were staying. We were on a mission to deliver a note to the Mizukage. Never in my dreams did I think I would bump into her, especially not when I went to take a simple walk.

It was ironic that I was thinking about her in that instant she appeared. She was radiant and filled out better than I remembered. She was stunning and she took my breath away. How I missed her the last past three years.

I walked back to the cabin Yamato built. I hadn't noticed how far we were until I finally made it back. I was on the mission with Yamato as captain, Naruto and Sakura. I knew if I told Naruto I saw his sister we would be off to search for her. No longer were we Naïve Genin we were Chunin and above. Sakura and Naruto both Chunin while Yamato and myself were Jounin.

I walked into the cabin.

"Why the distressed look Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. I lifted my head to search for Naruto.

It's crazy that I became friends with the usuratonkachi all because I was in love with his sister. We made progress because I wouldn't stop at anything until I found Naruko. She was mine.

No one could have such a claim to her. No one had that right. I didn't care if I was assigned to find her or not by the Yondaime Hokage. I would search blindly for her if I had to.

"I saw her." I said simply as I spoke to the blonde. He looked up from the instant ramen he was consuming. His eyes held the hope I did when I first saw Naruko earlier that day.

"Why didn't you tail her Teme!" the rambunctious blonde yelled. I threw the clothes in front of him. He stared at them a moment longer and he jumped up and almost strangled me. Were it not for Sakura and Yamato I probably would've let him.

"She left them with me. I think she wants us to find her." I said stoically.

"If she wants us to find her why doesn't she come of her own will back to Konoha?" Sakura said as she placed a finger to her chin. I didn't remove my eyes from the blonde. I knew he would make the same assertion that I did.

"It's not that she doesn't want to, it's that she can't." Naruto finished piecing it like I wanted him to. I believed her older brother had her against her will. It was an assumption. I also believed that my bastard of an older brother had something to do with this as well.

"So you're sure that she is still in Kirigakure?" Yamato asked after a long silence. I nodded my head.

I had told them how I tailed her. I left out the parts with the violent sex, I told them she left with a puff of smoke leaving her clothing on the ground.

I would never reveal such an intimate moment. It is one of the only times that I could remember her as she is.

As my Naruko.

That's what she is mine.

How we both didn't know that neither would be able to forget such a moment.

This was going to escalate into an adventure of a lifetime.

I was pretty sure my bastard of a brother was up to something equally evil. He all but defected from Konoha when he had claimed to be a Konoha loyalist.

Things didn't add up and we needed to find Naruko and bring her back to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter nine, I am trying a different angle in my writing. Hope it was good. I wanted to portray the SasukeNaruko relationship as more aggresive. Similar to the way the Naruto/Sasuke relationship is. It's rough. It's not going to always be all dandy. I feel like the relationship being Aggresive makes it even more awesome state your Opinion in form of review. **

**Smell ya later chikadees! =]**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know it's been awhile for this one. Well I hope it's good, I am trying a new plot twist here. It wasn't what I orginally was aiming for, but I like that outcome. Again sorry for taking so long. I've been busy with school and such. =]**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: When you're not looking.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko<strong>

I was reflecting on all I was doing these last couple of years. I actually abandoned my village. I was a nukenin now. I was running from my responsibilities.

Did I really want to abandon everything as if it were nothing? I basically did that without a second glance, Though Kyuubi needs me.

My village has no idea how I am protecting them. Not even the all high Hokage. I chose this self-appointed mission on my own. This was by no means easy. A fourth shinobi war was to be prevented by all means.

It would be in all the nations benefit if I kept close to Kyuubi. There is no other person who can tame the beast. I would be the one to put an end to my brother by any means needed. It had become my ultimate goal above anything.

I was walking into the hidden base. It was an underground hideout. Kyuubi was so fond of hidden locales.

The hidden tunnel was located behind a huge boulder covered in vines. It was in the southern end of the Mizu no kuni forest. It was located behind a hidden waterfall and hard to even locate the location. To be quite honest it was the perfect hidden hideout.

I was now in the dark corridors holding a glow stick as my only source of lighting.

"I didn't think it would take you this long to get back princess." The dark figure was standing in the shadows, but the voice was all that familiar.

"I decided to do some sight-seeing." I said with a smile lingering on my lips.

"The smell on you says different."

"I went to take a swim in one of the many rivers Mizu no Kuni has." Partly true I did clean up my appearance after the rendezvous with Sasuke earlier today.

"Ah you don't say now." Red glowing eyes were seen in the darkened corridor.

I can't possibly keep this a secret forever. I only been away from him for a few hours and I am crawling to have him near me again. I miss the heat of his body and the feel of him inside me. I feel the craving, the yearning for him.

I am such an idiot. I shouldn't have let it get this far between us. I want to forget Sasuke, but instead of doing that I made him embed himself in my soul.

I am such an idiot to allow that to happen.

An idiot indeed,

I lay on the mattress and I traced my lips with a finger. I could still feel the way he harshly kissed me. There was nothing romantic about it, yet I still fell under his spell. I never wanted to fall for an Uchiha.

Not to mention the boy who had a fan club.

No I never wanted to fall for him yet I did.

Maybe things would have been different if I didn't leave, just maybe.

I started remembering the Chunin exams again, when I left.

The final round,

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~'~~Flashback~~'~~<strong>_

_I was going to have to fight Sasuke. Part of me was pumped, yet I was afraid. _

_Sasuke was no longer the weak kid I sparred with back then. He was stronger. Maybe we were finally on par. This was exciting. I wanted to fight him more than anything. _

_I didn't think it would come to teammate against teammate. This was going to be something so simple, yet beautiful. _

"_I can't wait to wipe that smirk off your face Uchiha." I told the smug bastard. His smirk only increased in size. _

"_I hope you don't disappoint usuratonkachi." We both got into battle stance and were ready to go. The ninja gave the okay for the battle to begin. _

_Sasuke pulled out three kunai and had them in his fingers. He jumped in the air throwing the kunai at me. The kunai travelled at such a speed that I barely managed to dodge them. _

_I touched my cheek and noticed he actually managed to lay a cut on my skin. I wiped the blood off with my finger. _

_I licked my lips and was rather intrigued by this outcome. Sasuke had managed to train really hard. It made this challenge that much more delightful. He wasn't going to hold back on me and I wouldn't have it any other way with him. _

_I did two back flips avoiding the shuriken he threw at me. He wasn't using any ninjutsu though his dojutsu was on full visual prow. _

_I decided it was time to try my water style ninjutsu. "Water style: Water Whip Jutsu!" I said after doing the correct hand signals. _

_Water formed in shapes of whips and wrapped around Sasuke. Knowing Sasuke has a nature element of fire and lightning. I still wasn't sure what my dominant element was. It seemed that I could manage all of them. _

_For some strange reason I could imitate any Jutsu by seeing it just once. _

_Sasuke was struggling in my water whip. He gave me a smirk when his body started charging with electricity. The electrical currents were speeding fast up the water whips forcing me to have to undo the water style jutsu. _

_I growled in annoyance as I let the jutsu go. _

_He was clever and that I would give to him. _

_I decided to go with a hand to hand style. I did a flip making us closer and closer. It was really all for show that I was doing the little flips and cartwheels. _

_When I was about to strike Sasuke with a chakra filled punch a giant snake crashed into the stadium. I turned to look who was riding a top the snake. _

_All I saw was slit red eyes and whiskered cheeks. Shoulder length red hair and a muscular build. My brother Kyuubi was no longer the one I knew. His appearance had changed as with his strength. He was different. He was stronger. _

_Father sat up from his chair. He was fully dressed in his Hokage robes. The man next to him who was the Kazekage stood up and revealed to be no other than Orochimaru himself. _

_This was not good at all. _

_I stopped my fight with Sasuke as Kyuubi jumped down onto the fighting ring. _

"_I am sorry I couldn't come earlier to see your fight princess." He said with a teasing smirk. _

_He moved so fast and was in front of me. His lips turned at the corners and formed a smile as he took the front of my shirt and ripped it revealing my bare midriff. _

_I was confused and didn't understand what he was doing. It was when his chakra flared up when a symbol of a sun formed. His smile started to grow as did his canines. The dark mark on my abdomen turned from a black ink mark to a deep red as he placed his hands on the front it started flashing blue. It was then that I started to scream from the pain. _

_I didn't understand what he was doing. I didn't comprehend this mischievous aura that was surrounding him like a cloak. As the seal on my abdomen glowed Kyuubi had a red chakra cloak forming around him and he started sprouting tails. It started with one, and they kept increasing until they reached four. It was here when his body started transforming. The seal on my stomach kept on glowing and I felt myself getting stronger and stronger. _

_My chakra, my power, my senses, everything was heightening at extreme levels. All I could do was scream from the excruciating pain I was going through from Kyuubi undoing the seal. _

_He was changing as well turning into an animal he was changing into a fox monster, one of the monsters of legend; The Kurama Kitsune. _

_His hand was a clawed paw. _

_I couldn't see anymore what was going on around me. All I heard was my father yelling in a battle call scream. All I could hear was people yelling blood curling screams. _

_I was changing and I was never going to be the same. _

_I didn't know where this dormant power was coming from. I had never felt this amount of chakra in my life. It was seriously inhumane to have such a reservoir of chakra. _

"_Now soon your true power will be able to shine." I heard a deep demonic voice. It was no longer Kyuubi. _

* * *

><p>~~'~~<p>

I sat up in bed panting hard. The horrors that caused me to change throughout the years were haunting me with vigor. My brows were drenched in sweat and I felt my temperature rising. I needed to end this soon. I needed these nightmares to end if I was going to continue with my self-proclaimed mission.

The door to my room creaked open and spinning red eyes entered my room as in alert. Sharingan eyes that the Uchiha were famous for entered the room.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream. Don't tell me you still get nightmares?" his sultry voice asked and sat at the edge of my bed.

"It's just this one, I think it'll haunt me for the rest of my life." I sighed. My brother had become my horror.

"I know you were with my foolish little brother."

I turned to look at Itachi with unbelieving eyes. How could he have possibly known that I was with Sasuke? There was no way for him to find out the truth. I was good at hiding it from him earlier when he confronted me in the hall.

I know one thing for sure and that is that Itachi is on my side.

"What made you come up to that conclusion?" I asked him as I cocked my head to the side.

Itachi moved closer and I started feeling a little uncomfortable. "You promised that you would wait for me." He whispered in a low tone. It was rather seductive and I wondered if this is how a vampire's prey felt before it became the vampire's meal.

"I am waiting for you." I lied, I had broken the one promise I made to Itachi. He does so much for me and I answer him with betrayal, the worst kind of betrayal possible screwing with his little brother.

When it comes to Sasuke I can't control myself. It's like I lose my common sense. I can no longer say no and became a slave at his whim.

"I can smell him all over you." Itachi snorted. "I knew if you were ever to see him again this sort of thing would happen. You just can't control your emotions around him."

I sniffed my night shirt and more than true he was right. I reeked of Sasuke. How I still smelled like him was a mystery. I had scrubbed my body trying to dilute the evidence just a little.

"Just promise me that you'll be a good girl and won't do it again." He said as he ran a hand from the top of my head and cupped my cheek bringing his face closer to mine. "I don't know what I will do if I lose you. I can't stand another man touching you. Otouto should know better." He whispered the last bit before laying a gentle kiss on my forehead.

When he pulled away I decided that I needed to talk. "How can you forgive me so easily? I fucked your brother behind you back. He was my first and your only mildly scolding him and lecturing me just to not do it again?" I was bewildered by Itachi's passive attitude.

"There are only two people in this world that I care for. That is Sasuke and you. I don't have to explain them further. Any other man who gets near you will die. I've been itching to get a hand on your prick of a brother. He tried to give me as a gift to Orochimaru. I am not that much of a forgiving man Naruko. Be a good girl."

"You piss me off!" I yelled at him as I threw my pillow at his head. He caught it easily and cracked one of his few genuine smiles.

"That's my girl."

"What if Sasuke and the other Leaf shinobi come looking for us? I can't risk them getting hurt by all mighty leader." I said as I crossed my arms.

"We'll handle them if that ever happens. Knowing Otouto he is reckless and will follow you to the ends of the earth. Can't believe I am actually admitting that." He said with a smirk.

"You're the brains remember." I was no longer mad at the jerk. He knew how to handle my temper and make me calm down as fast as he knows how to light the dynamite.

"And you're the brawns. We only get involved if they want to try and come looking for you. I am pretty sure your dad has suffered enough just trying to get you to come back to the village. You're not listed in the bingo book as a nukenin. I find it really un-fair that he is playing favorites."

"Are you jealous?" I told him teasingly.

"You know it."

"If Sasuke comes we'll deal with it. I wouldn't want Kyuubi getting to him first because he won't be forgiving. Only time will tell right?"

He nodded his head yes and I laid back and looked at the ceiling.

"How much longer do you think we'll stay in this hideout?" I asked him. I moved so he was lying next to me placing my thrown pillow behind his head.

"A few more weeks until Kyuubi exterminates Tobi who is supposedly playing dress up as the Mizukage."

"I get a bad vibe from this organization Akatsuki. Why does Kyuubi want you to join?" I asked while batting my eyelashes.

"I know there is more than one reason to his actions. He wants a spy amongst Akastsuki and my second guess would be that he wants to separate us. He knows I am loyal to you over him, separating us works as vantage in his playing field. We better watch ourselves."

"If that happens I'll take care of you. We can always run away." I told him jokingly.

"That might seriously have to be our plan if Kyuubi finds out we're plotting against him. The question is where to?" I knew Itachi was always thinking of a plan b.

I really didn't know what I would do if we ever needed to flee. Where would we go? There was no guarantee that we would even be safe. We couldn't just return to Konohagakure and expect to be received with open arms after defecting.

Though I knew a place we could go and start anew. Uzushiogakure the little island my mom was originally from. It is inhabited so it might work. We could hide there and nobody would think to look at us there.

"We could hide in the ruins of Uzushiogakure. We could start our own village there and won't have to worry about anyone else. The island is surrounded by whirlpools and is well hidden. It's hard even making it to the island if you aren't a Uzumaki." I was babbling, but I wasn't surer of anything else in my life. If we needed a plan b Uzushigakure would be our plan b.

"That isn't a bad idea, but it is only if we ever need to flee which I am certain we can manage anything if push comes to shove."

"It's just a plan. I wouldn't mind starting a new village just the two of us." I blushed crimson and I didn't dare look at him. I knew he was probably beaming on the inside with pride, stupid cocky Uchiha men.

"Now is that a declaration of your undying love for me?" he said smugly and I knew he would never let me live this down.

"Don't push it Uchiha." I told him through clench teeth only the blush increasing and spreading to my ears making them burn.

"It's good to know you love me and are actually confessing it. How about we start the population of our little village now." I knew he was joking, but I couldn't help but think that his words had a double meaning.

"Out! I am going to bed." I told him as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Sasuke would probably have a heart attack from you wanting to create a village with me." I could almost feel the smirk on his face.

"You're overly chatty today."

"Well at least I have something to rub my little brother's face in. Farewell." He said as he kissed my lips through the cover over my face. He just made my blush worsen to the deepest shades of red.

* * *

><p>~~'~~<p>

**Sasuke**

"Are you absolutely positive she is in that cave?" I asked Kiba.

"Of course I am sure. Do you doubt my tracking skills?" Kiba sneered at the insinuation.

"You need to be absolutely positive she is in there and that we aren't searching for nothing." I said as I crossed my arms. My patience was thinning with this stupid bunch that was on my squad that was composed by the Yondaime Hokage himself.

"Calm down Sasuke-kun they are trying their best. Maybe you should just forget that dumb blonde." Ino said as she was clinging to my forearm. I scoffed and ripped my arm out of hers.

No one would be able to understand the reason why I needed to find her. It was determination that I would never be able to let go. She had become my goal and I would never stop until I reached her.

I started walking into the entrance of the cave. It was hard to find at first due to the fact that it was well hidden. With a little more persistence we were able to make it to the opening. Maybe she really was inside this cave.

I lit a branch using my fire ball jutsu so that the others would have light. With my Sharingan activated there was nothing that I couldn't see.

We needed to move faster if we were going to find her. I couldn't let her get away this time. I was determined to drag her back to Konoha with us. She wouldn't escape I had let her run free for too long.

We proceeded walking deeper into the cave and it started branching out into different halls. It seemed like this was the underground base they were hiding in. There probably were more than a few traps or things lurking waiting to attack with strength.

How I was feeling right now I was willing on taking on the world.

"I was hoping on running into you here Otouto." The voice made me paralyzed in fear of hearing his voice again. What was he doing here? Was he working for Kyuubi as well?

Four walls enclosed the space separating myself from the team. Itachi jumped down in front of me wearing a dark black robe covered in red clouds.

What the heck was that about? What was Itachi doing here to begin with?

Didn't the black cloak with red clouds stand for Akatsuki? What was Itachi doing messing with that organization?

"Where is she?" I asked Itachi balling my fists in rage. "If you touched her I'll kill you Itachi." It wasn't an empty threat I was feeling rather ferrous. I wouldn't mind killing my own brother if it meant getting him out of my path. It would only accomplish one of my two main goals.

"I should be saying that to you Otouto. She is mine you hear me. You went and defiled another man's property. I think you should pay." His eyes changed from the three linking tomoe of the Sharingan to the pinwheel mark of the Mangekyō.

"You treat her like an item. She isn't your possession Itachi!" I growled making the tomoe in my Sharingan spin fiercely.

"You're right, you should have seen us after she came back. Laughing about what a fool you are. She doesn't care about you. It was all a plan to make you fall harder Sasuke. You fell for the plan and now your eyes are mine." Itachi said with a sinister smirk.

He started walking closer to me and I wouldn't let him take my eyes. I knew all about the over use of the Mangekyō Sharingan and the need to replace your eyes with that of your brothers. It was the same tale told to us as children to scare us. I didn't believe it was actually a reality.

Itachi separated into crows flying all around. I couldn't let myself fall into his genjutsu. If I fell it was over and Itachi would have my eyes.

I couldn't let this bastard win. I knew he was taunting me. I could never believe that what he said about Naruko was true. I saw it on her face. The ecstasy she was in when we were together. She couldn't possibly forget me and I made sure she would never be able to.

I started up the chidori and Itachi formed back into himself behind me. I slammed the chidori through his chest making sure I pierced his lung.

Itachi used a clone because he turned into crows and they were cawing mockingly. This wasn't over yet.

I prepared myself and crouched down trying to stay out of the reach of the crows. They were watching me with predatory eyes. They were waiting for my next move so they can swoop down and attack me.

Itachi formed again behind me sending a fire ball right at me. I was barely able to get out of the way of the fire that hit the wall leaving a burn mark in its place as it faded.

He was fast as he did hand signals I could barely see. Itachi was stronger than the last time we face. He wasn't the older brother I remembered. He was a complete monster.

I decided to start up the chidori once more and this time I wouldn't fail. I aimed at one of the birds with a chidori spear piercing it in the neck. It turned into a nest of black feathers as it poofed away.

I dodged one of the swooping crows that were coming to try and peck my eyes out. Itachi wasn't holding back so I couldn't hold back.

It felt like I was stuck in time when I felt my body paralyze. I was caught in Itachi's genjutsu and images of him doing all sorts of things to Naruko appeared in front of me.

I couldn't stand him touching her. My body began to boil in rage. She was my woman and no one would ever be able to say different. She would never be touched by another man. Out of sheer rage I broke Itachi's genjutsu to see him calmly sitting on some steps that were in the four walled enclosed room.

"So you managed to break the genjutsu little brother." He said as he looked boredly at his purple colored finger nails.

"How dare you!" I said in sheer rage.

"She was never yours to begin with Sasuke."

"I know one thing Itachi, If I ever find out that you touch her I will make sure you will never be able to procreate."

"Empty threat Sasuke, lucky you that leader didn't find out about your little mistake. If he does you will be dead Sasuke. He wouldn't think twice of beheading you for messing with his little princess." Itachi's words were filled with promise. He meant everything he said. "If you know what is good for you, leave here now. If you don't you're going to die, I'll let you keep your eyes today. But they will be mine."

"Hn.." as if he could ever manage to rip them out.

The walls soon crumbled from where they were standing. Itachi left me with those last words before he burst into crows leaving only black feathers as proof that he was ever here. I was only fighting thirty percent of Itachi's full potential.

If that was the case than I was in trouble, there had to be a way that I powered up faster. I needed to power up faster if I was ever going to beat Itachi and get Naruko back.

There had to be a way. It couldn't end like this. I knew she wasn't evil.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there goes the Chapter, like I said in the chapter previous to this one things that happened before will appear in for of Flashback due to the fact it just works out like that. <strong>

**Itachi and our Naruko starting a village together? well who knows maybe. Lol I thought it was hilarious. **

**Next chapter I am not so sure when I'll update. Akatsuki? Tobi? Who knows for sure. **

**Please Review if you want Chapters to come out faster. =P**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know again It's been a really long time. No excuse I've just been lazy, and kind of upset on the feedback. But I am trying to actually attempt at finishing this story. The only solution to the escruciatingly long wait is for you to review. That's all. Well Enjoy. again I am trying a different writing style. Well same, just trying something a little different with some tweaks.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own NARUTO  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Unknowingly<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko<strong>

I stared at the sky not caring that the rain was falling on my face. I am not big on crying and have learnt to hide my emotions like some sort of super tool. Letting the rain fall on my face like this gave me a real sense that I was actually crying.

I didn't care if I would get sick by doing this. I didn't care about anything really I felt so numb, as if I were on auto-pilot. Why did I feel so robotic? I couldn't even answer my own questions with words that would make sense anymore.

I was slowly losing my humanity and for what really?

I didn't even know how to answer what I wanted anymore. I felt so inhumane.

It must have rained for hours. I lost my sense of time just lying in the soft green grass staring at the sky. It was an open field. I didn't care if I got caught anymore. Nothing mattered anymore when I felt so pitiful.

Why did I have to fall for him the way I did? It's not like I wanted to fall for him. Not when I was already so screwed up to care anymore. My life goal has always been selfish. I have only thought of myself, never of others. I don't see why people can call my deeds good natured when they truly aren't.

The need for Kyuubi to be good and return to Konoha that is selfish on my stand point. I want Sasuke to love me, yet I run away from him. I lead him on even though I don't want him to follow me where I am going.

That is also such a selfish deed. I want the love Itachi showers me with because it feels good. I love him as well yet I can't let him go when I am only going to hurt him in the end.

My life has become in its own a drama. I never knew it would come to this. What would happen if I were to just end it now? Run away leave things as they are and live for myself not having to hurt others.

"If you continue to stay out there like that you'll catch a cold." A familiar velvety voice spoke as footsteps sloshed in the wet grass.

"Itachi let's do it." I said out of the blue placing a hand on my stomach. "Let's leave just the two of us. I know how to leave Kyuubi incapacitated for a little. It would be just enough time for us to leave and cover our tracks well. Let's go to whirlpool just us two."

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~

**Sasuke**

The sound of the rock grinding against the black metal of the kunai was making my teeth grit. It wasn't that I disliked the sound on most days, it was that with the way my nerves were these days any slight movement irritated me

"You know Sasuke if it would have been me, I would've brought her back by the ponytail." Everyone's favorite blonde idiot said as he continued to sharpen the blade on the kunai.

He was really testing my patience.

I gripped his arm grinding my teeth together.

"Stop sharpening the kunai, you've been doing so for an hour." I told him out of pure anger. My emotions were getting to me. I was becoming frustrated and I didn't care if I snapped out at someone.

"Calm down teme. Geesh you have no faith next time she will come back without fail." Naruto said with a toothy grin and thumbs up. The kid was the definite optimist.

I ignored the blonde idiot and continued to think on a strategy. This girl was definitely driving me crazy already.

Out of the female population that inhabits Konohagakure no sato. I had to fall for the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage. In other words this blonde stole my heart with her sheer force of strength. Addicted I became to her like a drug.

When I am apart from her I am longing for my next fix.

"Sasuke-kun don't worry everything is going to be alright." The pink haired girl reassured me. I just simply hn' as a response.

'What are you doing right now?' I wondered as I folded my hands and put them under my chin.

'I hope I can find you soon.'

* * *

><p>~~'~~<p>

**Three months**

Three months have passed and I am still not losing hope on finding her. It seems there has been a riot going on with the Nine-Tailed demon, commotion that couldn't help but force Kyuubi into hiding for a long while.

I have a feeling its Naruko's doing. She must be buying us time to find her. I knew she was working hard to get her brother to join back with Konoha. That seems slim chanced, because he has no intentions of ever returning.

Kyuubi has his chakra sealed. Those Uzumaki's and their knowledge with seals, no wonder they were so feared. Kyuubi is part Uzumaki so finding a way to undo the seal shouldn't be so hard for him. Not to mention he has Orochimaru as his lap dog.

Akatsuki's involvement is also a big problem.

* * *

><p>~~'~~<p>

I picked up the scroll and read it for the fourth time since I opened it. She ran away from Kyuubi and it seems she is a long with Itachi.

What possible motive would she have to even run away from her brother?

Wasn't she trying to "save" him? And I quote the save.

She must be hiding something bigger than just running away from her brother.

'Naruko what in the world are you hiding?'

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko<strong>

I watched how the ducks swaddled on the lake. The flock consisted of the Mama duck as leader followed by four ducklings. They seemed like they were recently hatched too. Their feathers weren't developed and they looked scared to even want to go in the water. The instinct to want to go in the water should have come naturally to them.

I watched them as the sun was beginning to set. The grass was lush in the part of the island. It was amazing that this beauty could exist on an island that had been scarred with war marks.

I looked up the sunset placing my hands to balance myself on either side of me as I sat leg stretched out on the lake side. I stared into the sky letting the wind hit my face, wrapping part of my hair, whipping me in the face.

I closed my eyes. This place wasn't so bad to start new. I desperately needed this if we were going to survive.

The clanking of a hammer could be heard not too far from where I sat. Tap, Tap the sound of putting wood together to create something could be heard. It was moments like these that it was nice to have the wood release element like Yamato no need to actually hand build something just use an awesome jutsu to build an equally awesome house.

I got up from where I was sitting carefully when I heard someone curse loudly. I couldn't help myself but laugh. I knew he would do anything for me as I would for him.

I walked over to the work site and saw that Itachi hadn't done such a bad job.

"Looks good, I wouldn't really peg you for a carpenter." I said with a giggle. He gave me a wicked mean glare that the Uchiha were so famous for. "You should know that doesn't work on me anymore."

"Figures you would get used to it after you dealt with my Otouto." He said as he continued to nail some wood together finishing the frame to the house he was building.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed some wood in hopes to help.

"You're not allowed to do manual labor. This is a man's job." He said boastfully.

"Are you really going to play the men are better at physical labor card. Do you not know I won't sit around and do nothing?" I took the hammer from him and hit the nail to the wood with precision doing a better job than Itachi had been. "Step aside partner." I told him with a wink and continued to finish the frame to our doorway.

"This is going to be a lot cozier than a cave Itachi." I said with confidence. It was true the home we were building together would be beautiful, because it was made with our hard labor. Not that Itachi would ever let me do something hard.

Not in the current condition I find myself in.

"That's what we're aiming for right?" He said with a two fingered poke to my forehead.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked him.

"To be honest I only do that to the people I care about most. I want to protect the people I care about most." He said in honesty.

"I also want to do the same." I told him with a shit eating grin.

"I know."

"Why don't you take a break, I can handle this. Plus I heard you swearing when I was over by the lake." I said while laughing. His face was priceless.

Things weren't so bad since we ran away. Maybe things can start being calm for a while, maybe just a little.

* * *

><p>~"~:"~"~"~""<p>

**Minato**

It has been years since I have last seen my daughter. In best interest as to not upset the balance of the ninja nations it is better to just let her ride out her tantrum. I have a feeling that things are going to be in major chaos not to long from now.

I am just hoping things fix up soon before Kyuubi goes on a rampage needing to end this in a ninja war.

There was a knock on the door and my paper work seemed to be heavier.

"Enter." I motioned my visitor.

"Hokage-Sama." They bowed respectfully.

"What's the matter Tenzo?" I asked the anbu in front of me.

"There are rumors of war going around. The Kage's want to meet at the summit to discuss the matters since it has to do with Akatsuki destroying the entire ninja village of Otogakure. Not to mention the trouble caused in Kirigakure. It's a mess that the nine tails is devising." Tenzo's information made me clench my fist.

I knew this was going to happen. I just wasn't as sure as to when it would happen. None of the ninja villages were ready to go into such a major war. It wasn't so long ago that Konoha was at war with Iwa. I don't think the Tsuchikage is very happy with me after the war. Not to mention the grudge the Raikage has against me since I could beat him in a game of speed.

"Very well I will personally send out the invitation letter. I don't want them thinking this is a plot from Konoha's behalf. Due to the fact that the nine tails has ties to Konoha and to let him run loose the way he has is a major weakness on our part."

"Very well Hokage-Sama, I will tell them to prepare the fastest messenger birds."

"Ah, it reminds me can you ask Kakashi, Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke to come see me. I have something urgent I need to discuss with them."

"Hai Hokage-Sama."

With that he was gone and I was overly stressed due to this situation. How was it possibly for Kyuubi to still cause me so many headaches? I am getting too old for this.

* * *

><p>~~'~~<p>

The next few moments I had my son, Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Sasuke in my office.

"You called for use Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said respectfully with a bow. Naruto stood with an annoyed look on his face hand behind his head. Sasuke with his usual face of indifference the boy was definitely an Uchiha with the stoic behavior.

"I called you here because I decided that you will be my guard while travelling to the land of iron." I told them diligently.

"What's in the land of iron pops?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"That I will inform you now Naruto, it seems that there is a need for the Kage's to meet. There are rumors of war going about and I am sure they want to blame Konoha for this. I am pretty sure they have already been informed of the origins of the Nine-tails now. Not to mention the disasters that has been caused. There are suspicions he was behind the untimely demise of the fourth kazekage as well." I said then pinching the bridge of my nose.

"It seems like Konohagakure might be in more trouble than needed. I am sure the other nations are going to want to put all blame on Konoha." Kakashi said stating the situation as it was at a critical point.

"It seems like it is going to be that way Kakashi. Not to mention Akatsuki is becoming a bit of a nuisance. I believe the paper work will only be piling up from now. This might put the country in a state of shock."

"Hokage-Sama if you don't mind if I cut in." Uchiha Sasuke said respectfully. I motioned for him to continue. "Why choose this team, if you have Shinobi more able? No offense." He said looking at Naruto.

"Why you Teme!" Naruto cursed out shaking his fist at the Uchiha.

"To answer that is simple. I have no other available Shinobi." I said sheepishly and with a grin. All three almost fell over from the statement.

"This is exactly, why you will not be leaving without me either." Kushina said from the door with a determined look on her face. She still looked amazingly beautiful even after so many years in knowing each other.

"Ma I don't need you to come along." Naruto whined.

"You're not the reason I am going Naruto. I have a mother's intuition to go. Call it a six sense or whatever." She said seriously.

"You said you were retired from being a kunoichi Kushina." I blurted out, it was out of surprise for her blunt action.

"Can it Minato. There isn't a person who can change my mind of joining your team. You know I am the most able person to come along." She retorted with valid points.

"I know that, someone should stay here and watch the village while I am away."

"No way are you sticking me with that job." Jiraiya said from the window.

"Pervy sage!" Naruto yelled in humor while pointing a finger at the white haired Sannin.

"I keep telling you not to call me that kid."

"They just keep showing up." I said slapping a palm to my forehead.

"Don't grimace like that you'll get wrinkles." My mother said as she calmly walked in arms folded under her breasts. "I'll watch over for you. Pervy old man you should go do some scouting for Akatsuki." She said pointing a finger at him. "I will use it against you," she threatened the white haired man.

"Why when I have so much research to conduct for my latest book." He answered her with a creepy perv smile.

"A new book,?" Kakashi's ears perked up.

"Back to the topic at matter," I said clearing my throat. "We will leave tomorrow morning. It will be a long trip so pack accordingly, Dismissed." I said with a sigh.

Being the Hokage was no picnic in the park.

* * *

><p>~~:~~:~~~:~::~~~::~:::~:~::~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~::~~:~::~:~:~::~:~:~:~::~:~::~:~::~:<p>

**Sasuke**

The clouds were passing lazily in the sky early this morning. It seemed like the kind of thing Shikamaru would be into, not that he would be up this early if he didn't need to be.

I was waiting at the main gate waiting for the rest of the team. I still couldn't help, but think if Naruko was ok. Maybe she was nearby and ready to come back to the village and back to me.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Naruto said chipperly as he was followed by his red headed mother. I hadn't dealt with his mother personally, but Naruko was a lot like her mother. It was really creepy that their attitude towards being able to intimidate men was uncanny. Naruto I suppose also inherited the knuckle headedness.

"Hn," I responded to the blonde.

"And this is the boy who was dating my sweet little Naruko-chan?" Kushina said with a finger to her lip.

"I never said they were dating Ma." Naruto said with crossed arms.

"He looks so much like Mikoto-chan. He's so cute." She said as she shook her head like one of those crazed fan girls. "We didn't properly introduce ourselves, I am Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto and Naruko's mother." She said with a warm smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I answered in a bland tone. It wasn't done intentionally, it's just that's the way I am.

She got hearts in her eyes and clapped her hands together with a swoon. "I totally ship and approve of your relationship with my little Naruko-chan." She said adoringly. I couldn't believe that this woman could possibly be my future mother in law. I would have to endure it.

The Yondaime Hokage came wearing full out Hokage robes. "Figures Kakashi wouldn't be here yet." He said with a sigh.

"Stop complaining Minato. Kakashi is the sweetest thing." Kushina answered him while sticking out her tongue to him.

"Sorry I am late." Kakashi answered as he entered in a poof.

"Well since we're all here let's make a move on." The Hokage said.

It was on those words that we were on our way to the land of iron to the Kage summit.

I wondered how Konoha would be seen. It's true that the nine tailed demon originates from Konohagakure no sato. Not to mention he is the Yondaime Hokage's son. Though I am sure those details are hidden from the other hidden villages. If such things were to be known Konoha will be despised and ninja contracts will seize, therefore making the hidden leaf village poor.

So many more issues can occur of course.

* * *

><p>~~'~~<p>

I never knew there was so much tension between the Hokage and his ex-wife. You could tell there was this really uncomfortable silence to them. It would start with a glare from Kushina's part and a nervous freaked out smile from the Yondaime Hokage himself. I don't know what exactly happen between the two, but there was definite sexual tension there.

Kushina would flirt with Kakashi, but I knew it was a coy plan of making the Hokage jealous. Slowly it was working though not noticeably. The Hokage would subtly wrinkle his eyebrows. It was getting on his nerves I could tell by his body language.

Kakashi no longer our sensei, but senior comrade looked sheepishly as to what to do about Ms. Uzumaki. Naruto oblivious to what is going on around him hummed a tune as he walked in the front.

This seemed like it would be a long trip.

* * *

><p>~~:~~:~~~:~::~~~::~:::~:~::~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~::~~:~::~:~:~::~:~:~:~::~:~::~:~::~:<p>

**Naruko**

It seemed like time passed freely on the island of my ancestors. Slowly we were building a new city. We were starting with a house in where we would live. Itachi thought it was for the best since we would be staying awhile.

I wasn't so sure for how long. Kyuubi would indeed without a thought look for me wherever on this earth I would be. I sealed his chakra away so that we could escape without fear. Knowing Kyuubi it's not going to take a lot of time before he finds a way to undo the seals.

My biggest threat there is Orochimaru and his dog Kabuto. They aren't strong to defeat me, but they do pose a threat if they help Kyuubi, knowing that Orochimaru has a lot of knowledge when it comes to seals. It wouldn't take long for him to figure it out.

Healing Kyuubi from the damage caused to his chakra meridians also won't be a problem due to the medical ninjutsu that bastard Kabuto knows. It's Kabuto's fault that I had to run away in the first place.

He secretly held tabs on me while we were in hiding. One of the reasons I was forced to have Otogakure destroyed. It held to much information than was needed. Itachi helped me destroy the whole ninja village dominated by Orochimaru. Not that it was in his power anymore after joining with Kyuubi.

The incident in Mizu no kuni was to hide any tracks that would lead to us after having the Konoha ninja snooping around. Not to mention Itachi joined Akatsuki as a spy and still currently is a member to the organization. Thought the posed leader is a guy named Nagato who is actually controlled by some freak named Tobi.

I was having troubling thoughts as I placed a hand to my abdomen. There was news about the Kage's meeting in the land of iron to have a conference. Itachi also told me that Akatsuki plans to appear during the meeting. He isn't sure what is going to happen, but that it doesn't look too good.

I just hope that things work out for us.

"Wipe that frown of your face." Itachi said jokingly.

"I can't help it you got me worried now." I said frowning once more.

"I am not part of Akatsuki anymore, but I do have a connection with the guy that used to be my partner. He's not sure what's going on either for sure, but Tobi is plotting something big for the summit. It might put your brother in danger."

"I have a feeling I am going to have to show up to the kage summit. There is no way that I can let Kyuubi get slandered by the lacks of that idiot Tobi." I said standing up.

"You will do no such thing. Do you not know the reason we fled in the beginning?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"God I feel so useless!" I yelled putting my head in my hand.

"You're definitely not useless. Can you make a Kage bunshin?" he asked me. I nodded my head yes.

"I am just not sure how long I could hold it." I answered honestly.

"I'll go along with the Kage bunshin and make sure nothing happens to it. We need to know for sure what Tobi is up to. Your father is going to be there, I am pretty sure he is going to have high ranked ninja with him to escort him to the summit."

"We will just have to try our luck. Plus the real me won't go to the summit. I am only sending a Kage bunshin." I responded. I knew he was right about my father having high ranked ninja to escort him. One for sure I knew was Kakashi-sensei.

It might complicate things if anyone else goes. Not to mention if Sasuke is one of the shinobi. The chances of Sasuke being one of the shinobi to escort my dad are slim.

"Please make sure to be careful Itachi. I don't know what to do if I don't have you." I told him honestly. He brought me into a hug and put his face in my hair. He then whispered in my ear. "For you I'll follow to the ends of the earth. Our destinies are collided." His warm breath touched the shell of my ear sending shivers through my body.

Was it even normal to like two brothers like this? I knew for certain that it wasn't yet I found myself in this predicament. I wanted both of them and I knew as time passed on it was going to be harder to choose between the two.

But for now we were on our way to the summit. We needed to protect everyone from those who want to cause harm to them. Not to mention that if rumors of war are spreading two of the main suspects will be Akatsuki and Kyuubi. If the two were to ever join forces it will cause havoc and chaos.

By all means they would need to be stopped. Even if it means I need to kill my own brother just to stop his tyranny. I would do it to protect my precious people. I would do it by any means that aren't frail. I will stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>I am building the plot up with some development. Yes I want lots of bad guys why not. A bit cliche since it's following some of the Naruto canon verse. So what I want the characters to fit well. I am trying to keep some in role though knowing me they'll always be OC. Anybody interested in being my BETA? PM me if interested. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! ~Leave some love Chikadees!~ =]  
><strong>


End file.
